


to be first

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breakup, Cute, Fluff, Heartbreak, Kagami is fucking adorable and noone can tell me otherwise, M/M, MY BABIES, cutie pie Kasamatsu, mostly KiKasa, poor baby Kise, refinding love, side KuroKaga, silly Aomine being an idiot...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise just wants to come first in Aomine's life but that seems to be impossible... but maybe Aomine's not the one he should be looking at??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> my babies <3
> 
> tumblr, for anyone who's interested in a newbie sporadically updating stuff & who's not even tech savvy enough to figure out how to put a link in here... tetsuya2go.tumblr.com
> 
> kudos and comments always very muchly appreciated )^^(

“Testu?" Aomine answered the phone instantly, waving a quick sorry to Kise who was sitting across from him at the small table for two. "I'll be right there," he said before snapping his phone shut and offering his boyfriend a sheepish smile. "Tetsu's in trouble, I've gotta go and help him," he explained as he got up from the table, placing his napkin next to his mostly untouched food. "I'll pay you back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Kise smiled brightly, taking a sip of his wine. "Tell Kurokocchi I said hello, and I hope he's alright."

"Will do," Aomine nodded and hurried out of their private booth in the restaurant.

Kise sighed and - now there was no one to see him - slumped in his chair and allowed his head to fall forward. He bit his lip hard to stop the tears threatening the back of his eyelids and took a few deep breaths.

Today had been their first huge anniversary. It had been an entire year since Kise and Aomine had started dating. An entire year that Kise had been given everything he'd ever wanted, and yet received nothing at all. Because, although the dark blue haired boy was with him in a physical sense, his mind was not. Kise didn't blame him, he could see and had always completely understood how and why the darker skinned boy was in love with Kurokocchi. But at the same time, he couldn't take much more of it. He was always second place. At home, he was second to his siblings, especially since he'd moved out anyway; in basketball he'd never beat Aomine; and even with Aomine as boyfriends Kurokocchi would always be first. His basketball team had each other, they only really needed him to win, and everyone else had their own lives and family.

It was useless. Kise dabbed at the tears with the linen napkin and downed the rest of his wine. The meal was mostly untouched, having been delivered five minutes before the phone call. It would probably offend the owner of the restaurant, who had reserved the booth especially for Kise when he'd heard the model was coming, but it couldn't be helped. He'd lost his appetite, and he wasn't sure if it would be back anytime soon.

\--------------------------------------

Kise left the restaurant with a box of leftovers in his hands and special instructions from the chef on how to reheat them for the best results. The manager had seen the red eyes he hadn't been able to fully hide, the fact that Aomine had left early and mostly understood. He'd waved off the fee for Aomine’s uneaten meal and cut Kise’s down to half price when the blond insisted on paying for something, but hadn't let him do anything else.

Kise felt useless, and he hated it. He'd felt useless before, but this was both useless _and_ unwanted.

He dropped by his apartment to drop off the food and strip out of the new suit he'd bought especially for the occasion. Dropping his phone on the bed, not caring if anyone called, he picked up a basketball and left again, jogging to the nearest street court three blocks away.

The court was locked since it was past nine and dark, but it was deserted and he climbed over the fence with ease.

The familiar sound and feel of the ball in his hands helped to soothe him a little as he just stood in place and bounced it whilst staring at the hoop. Shooting it with ease, it fell perfectly through the net with a soft swishing sound. Taking a few deep breaths, Kise ran through a few routines to warm up, then started to test himself and his own limits, few as they seemed to be. Even when he managed to work up a sweat and exhaust himself, he carried on going.

He was depressed. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, being the happy-go-lucky, reliably cheerful sort that he was, but alone on the court he could admit that he wasn't happy with his current situation.

He'd known going into a relationship with Aomine would be difficult. The basketball obsessed genius was rude, crass and not a little insensitive. He'd also known that Aomine, despite all of his claims otherwise, still had intense feelings for his former shadow. But Kise had still naively believed that he could come to match Kuroko in Aomine’s affections, in his love. But after a year of cancelled dates to help Kuroko, calls ended because Kuroko was also calling, conversations that wound their way back to Kuroko despite all of Kise's efforts, he was just tired of it. He knew he was important to Aomine, but recently he'd been feeling more and more like a go-to guy when Aomine was horny or wanted another basketball opponent aside from Kagami. It was depressing, this need to be wanted, because he was left disappointed more often than not.

It was simple, he thought sadly. It might sound selfish, but he just wanted to come first for someone. Be the first one they think about when they get up, the last thing that crosses their mind before they go to sleep, to be the one they go to first for comfort, for laughter. But no matter how hard he'd tried, no matter what he'd done to make Aomine love him, he knew it hadn't and wouldn't ever happen. And that hurt.

\--------------------------------------

It was a week later when Aomine finally could meet up with Kise again. Kise had had to go all the way to the other's apartment, but wouldn't stay there for long since it was clear that Aomine only had one thing in mind which involved a few mindless hours in bed. Instead, he suggested a walk and led Aomine to the nearest street ball court, hoping this would make it easier.

"You going to let me kick your ass again, Kise?" Aomine teased, facing off against the blond.

Kise said nothing, just focused and waited for the right second to go. They played for a good twenty minutes, both neck and neck until Aomine tore past Kise with a laugh and slammed the ball into the hoop.

"I want to break up," Kise's voice broke the brief silence after the ball was picked up again by the darker-skinned boy.

"What?!" Aomine spun and frowned. Kise was standing just outside of the paint, running a hand nervously through his hair. "Why?"

"It's just... It's just not working, Aominecchi," Kise forced a small smile onto numb lips.

"How long have you felt like this?" Aomine demanded, unreasonably angry.

Kise shrugged. "A while now. I thought maybe I could make it work, but as I thought, I can't. I'm sorry, Aomine, but it hurts too much."

"What?" Aomine was left stunned. It was true that he'd noticed the blond hadn't been as lively as usual the past week, texts hadn't come to his phone as often as he was used to, but he'd never thought it was something like this. "What are you on about?" He passed the ball, needed to do something with his body to get rid of some of this tension.

Kise caught the ball automatically and spun it a few times in his fingers. "You still love Kurokocchi. Don't deny it," he added quickly as the other male opened his mouth. "I'm not stupid. I'm also not angry. It is what it is. But I've decided, I can't come second anymore. I need to be first with someone, in a capacity that's more than just sex. That's what a serious relationship is for me. You've been the only one for a long while, since we've all got back together, probably since before that, even, but I'm not first for you. So this is as far as I can go."

Aomine was stunned into silence as Kise tossed the ball back to him and headed for the bench.

"Wait, Kise!" He jogged after him, catching the other males arm as he finished zipping up his jacket. "I-." Aomine didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected this. In all truth, he'd taken Kise for granted. And now he was being made to realise it, it looked to be too late.

"It's alright, Aominecchi," Kise offered a bright smile but even in his shock Aomine wasn't fooled. There was clear hurt flooding those golden eyes. "This is better. For me, for you. I can focus on basketball more seriously for a while, get back on track. You can do the same, and hang out with Kurokocchi more. We’ll all have to hang out at some point, yeah?" Kise shook the hand on his wrist off gently and left the park, putting headphones in his ears to drown out the rest of the world while Aomine was left behind, staring at the blond and knowing that he should have done something to fix it all.


	2. silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu is surprisingly observant

The whistle blew as the ball failed to enter the net for the seventh time that practise.

"Kise! Stop thinking about your boyfriend and play basketball!" Kasamatsu yelled at the blond as he stormed over and punched the back of his head.

"Ah! I'm really sorry, senpai," Kise offered his best sheepish grin, but nobody was fooled.

"Trouble in paradise?" Moriyama asked, throwing the ball back towards their ace.

"No trouble at all," Kise replied honestly. "I'm sorry. I'll try harder."

"No, not today," Kasamatsu shook his head.

"Senpai-," Kise whined.

"No, Kise. Go run laps of the track for the rest of practise. You've been off for the past couple of weeks. We're not going to coddle you anymore."

Kise glanced around, surprised that they'd noticed. He'd put the most effort into acting normal when he was around his team, and the couple of times he'd run into Midorimacchi since he and Aomine had broken up two weeks ago. He hadn't yet seen or heard from Aomine, and he was guiltily glad for it. Kurokocchi had sent him a text to make sure he was okay- Aomine had clearly passed on the news- and he'd replied easily as usual that he was fine and it had just been time for them to end things.

"Yes, senpai," he left the gym with a quick flutter of relief and let the smile fall off his face as he broke into a jog towards the track field.

\--------------------------------------

"What's wrong with you?" Kasamatsu demanded as Kise walked back into the gym at the end of practise, vaguely out of breath. He'd pushed himself harder than he'd needed to, mostly to work off the tension still keeping his muscles slow and stiff.

"Where's everyone else?" Kise avoided the question as he looked around the empty hall.

"They've gone home already. You and I are going to do some extra hard practise since you've been stupidly lovesick recently. I don't care how good Aomine is in the sack, how sore you are, you joined the basketball club to play seriously, so act like it. Idiot."

Kise recoiled a little as the black haired boy’s words stung. In his head were all the words that he'd like to say, that in any other normal situation he would have whined, trying to lighten the mood. But he wasn't sure how to do that today. He was left reeling as he realised he didn't know how to pretend to be happy in front of his senpai, how to lie and convince him that everything was okay.

"Yes, senpai," he agreed dutifully. Bowing his head, he missed the almost comical expression of sheer shock on Kasamatu's face at the easy acceptance. He knew Kise, knew the blond practised harder than anyone and was proud of it, even if he was amazingly modest enough not to say anything. So the fact that he was just taking the criticism without some form of simpering or whining told him that something was actually seriously wrong.

"Let's start, then," he said, unsure how to proceed with Kise as he was. He wouldn’t admit it openly, but he was worried about the blond.

Practise went slowly, but at least Kise's shots were finally entering the net and his form and movements were back in perfect shape.

They finished an hour later, practise having been good, but strained. Kise didn't keep up mindless chatter as he usually did, and his face was unusually severe as he focused on the ball and their gentle one-on-one. They headed to the showers together, footsteps echoing in the now-empty school corridors, the silence almost deafening as they washed and changed without any exchange of words.

Eventually, as Kasamatsu locked up the gym building behind the two of them, he couldn't take it any more. Stopping in front of Kise, he brought the younger male to a halt.

"Do you need to talk about it?" he sighed, folding his arms and staring his kouhai down. "You're our ace, Kise. We look to you for success. If you're not doing well, neither will we. So if you've got anything to say, as your captain, I'll listen."

Kise stared back at the smaller boy, shocked at the offer. He'd never expected anything like this.

"It's nothing, really," Kise shrugged, "I'm really sorry for causing you to worry about it. But it's not relationship troubles. We broke up, so..." he trailed off. "Shall we go?"

His face flushed slightly as he dodged quickly around the other male and towards the school gates.

Kasamatsu had no idea what to say to that. Instead, they walked together the few blocks towards Kise’s apartment, ridiculously close to school and probably extortionately expensive. Neither male said a word, Kise glad that Kasamatsu wasn’t offering false platitudes or assuring him everything would be okay.

“He didn’t deserve you,” was what blurted out of Kasamatsu’s mouth when they reached the gate to the apartment. “If he let you go so easily, he didn’t deserve you at all.”

“Captain-,” Kise was left speechless.

“Get some sleep. See you tomorrow in practise.” Kasamatsu went to punch him, but seeing Kise flinch a little he changed it so it was a light tap against his shoulder.

“Goodnight, senpai. I'm really sorry for my behaviour this last week. And thank you very much.” Kise said it honestly and received an acknowledging nod before Kasamatsu turned and walked away.

\--------------------------------------

Kasamatsu lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling as the thoughts running through his head wouldn’t let him sleep.

 _"We broke up."_ Kasamatsu sighed and threw an arm across his eyes. The truth of the matter was, he wanted Kise. Had wanted him for a long while. At the start, he hadn’t liked the blond model at all; he’d been too lively, too arrogant, too self-reliant. But slowly, Kise had started to bend a little, to rely on the team, to open up and show them all that there was something of a modest human being under the miracle and his model looks.

And as he’d come to realise that Kise did actually work hard, his admiration had only grown. Kasamatsu had known he was gay for a long while; he was too awkward around girls and on top of that he was without the attraction that people like Moriyama were always spouting crap about to contribute to the awkwardness. But Kise had been his first ever crush. He’d waited, to make sure, but by the time he’d managed to get up the courage to confess, Kise had come into practise with love-bites all over his back and shoulders and more than a few bruises from a good night in the sheets. He’d flushed when the others had teased him about it, and a couple of weeks later they’d learnt that it was his former teammate, Aomine, who was leaving their ace in such a state once a week or so.

So Kasamatsu had squashed his wants, just relieved that Kise had seemed to be happy. He wasn’t sure at what point in the last year that his crush had turned into a full on fall hard into love, but he’d had a hard time regretting anything other than he hadn’t been able to confess earlier, before Aomine had done so first.

But lying in bed, knowing Kise and Aomine were over, he wondered if he would be able to pick up the courage to do something. He just had to show Kise that he wanted him, if Kise wanted him back. He just had no idea how to do it.


	3. advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise feels a little better and Kagami's stuffing his face in Maji Burger

Practise for the next couple of weeks were mostly back to normal. Kise’s eyes still didn’t spark with cheerfulness as much as they used to, but they slowly got brighter and brighter until no-one but Kasamatsu could tell the difference. Having debated it several times with himself, he knew that he’d regret it if he didn’t take this opportunity now. Kise was what he wanted and he had to make it known before he lost this second chance. The main problem was he didn’t know how long he should wait before going forward, and he was totally stumped on how he was actually supposed to confess. He wanted to ask someone, but the teammates were too awkward and he had no one else at home he could really talk to about these sorts of things.

He spent another week debating it, when an opportunity he couldn’t refuse presented itself unexpectedly. Kise was in the showers, the two of them having stayed for extra practise as usual, when his phone rang. Debating for a second, but figuring he wouldn’t take long so it would be okay, Kasamatsu picked up the iPhone and answered it clumsily.

“Kise’s in the shower, he’ll only be a minute,” he said curtly in to the phone.

“I’m very sorry. Who is this?” a quiet, respectful voice came down the line.

“Kasamatsu Yukio. Who’s this?”

“Ah, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. Did you say Kise is in the shower?” It was only at the question that Kasamatsu realised how shady that sounded.

“We’re at school!” he explained hastily. “We’ve just finished practise.”

“I see. Could you ask him to call me back, please?”

“Sure. Ah, though, I’ve got a question I’d like to ask you. Privately. Could we meet up somewhere?”

There was silence for a brief second. “I’ll be at the Maji Burger near Seirin from seven tonight.”

“Thank you. I’ll get Kise to call you back. And, uh, don’t tell him about this?”

“Of course. Thank you.” Kuroko hung up and Kasamatsu placed the phone back on the bench as he carried on dressing.

\--------------------------------------

Kise walked back into the changing room to find his senpai pulling his t-shirt over his head. He stopped dead, swallowing hard. It wasn’t that he hadn’t known that his teammate was beautiful, but this was downright _hot_. It was a different attraction to the one he felt – _had_ felt – for Aominecchi, which had been an animalistic kind of lust, leaving him satisfied but wrung out at the end of every session. But while there was definitely some of the darker stuff curling his stomach as thoughts he’d never entertained for his captain ran through his head, it felt different. He wasn’t sure why, but for the fact that Kasamatsu was more than just attractive, and Kise realised that he wouldn’t mind any form of an advance coming from the older male, if it were ever possible. Or even if Kise were feeling brave enough, he could offer to-

As he realised his thoughts he shook his head sharply to dispel the forming idea. What was he thinking? His senpai was clearly straight, and only cared for Kise as a teammate. Even if Kasamatsu was gay, he’d made it clear he found Kise too frivolous anyway. Guilt also flashed through him, that he was thinking about anyone other than Aomine. He knew that they’d broken up, knew that Aomine wasn’t going to come back miraculously and declare his undying love for Kise and Kise only, but a year of a steady, important relationship was hard to forget. So, pushing the thoughts of Kasamatsu’s delectable body firmly out of his head, he stepped into the room.

“Kuroko called,” Kasamatsu told Kise as the blond walked back into the changing room. “You took longer than I thought so I answered. He wants you to call him back.”

“Ah, I’m sorry senpai. Thank you.” Kise nodded and started to pack his bag.

“You’re not going to call him?” Kasamatsu was surprised.

“Ah, I can’t really make you wait much longer,” Kise smiled sheepishly, “I always forget where I am in the shower and take forever. Thank you for waiting.”

Kasamatsu shrugged. “Not really. You ready?”

Kise nodded and, as they’d got into the habit of doing, walked back towards Kise’s apartment where they parted ways.

Only today, instead of heading for his own home, Kasamatsu headed for the train station.

\--------------------------------------

He entered Maji burger with slight trepidation, wondering exactly how he should word his questions. Kuroko was the only one he knew relatively well who he could ask about Kise. He looked around for the small blue-haired male, but as expected of the shadow he couldn't see him, despite the restaurant not being all that busy. That was until he saw Kagami, sitting at a booth with a mountain of burgers and then Kuroko next to him sipping a shake. Sighing now he’d have to admit his embarrassment in front of Kagami too, he grabbed a couple of burgers and headed over to their booth.

“Kasamatsu-kun,” Kuroko greeted him. “It’s been a while.”

“Sorry about this, Kuroko,” Kasamatsu nodded. “I just wanted to ask a couple of things about Kise.”

“Might I ask a question first?” Kuroko asked. Kagami said nothing, just sat there and watched the exchange as he constantly shoved more burgers into his face. Kasamatsu nodded. “How is Kise-kun?”

The question surprised him. “Uh, he’s alright I suppose. Been better the last few days or so. I thought you’d know.”

Kuroko shrugged delicately. “He answers my calls, but always fends of my questions in that way he has. Aomine-kun is refusing to call him or anything, claiming Kise-kun doesn’t want to talk to him. I don’t know if that’s true or not.”

Kasamatsu shrugged. “I don’t know. We don’t talk about these things. He told me that he and Aomine had broken up around two, three weeks ago, but that’s all we’ve said on the topic.”

Kuroko sighed slightly. “Well, it can’t be helped, I suppose. What was it you wanted to ask me?”

“I… uh, it’s about Kise, of course. This is probably horribly inappropriate but I… I like Kise. Only, what with him breaking up with Aomine only recently, I don’t know how to go about doing anything. You know him better than I, especially in these areas, and I was wondering if Kise had ever mentioned… anything.”

Kuroko looked thoughtful for a long moment, the expression at odds with his usual emotionless demeanour.

“He never did,” Kuroko answered simply. Kasamatsu sighed and slumped into his seat, feeling hopeless. “But…” Kuroko was watching the hopelessness on Kaijo’s captain’s face and knew that this was real. Kuroko, for all his expressionlessness, did respect and like his former blond teammate. And although Kise had assured him that he was fine, Kuroko also wasn’t fooled. He didn’t fully understand the reason for the breakup, but he did know that Aomine’s feelings for himself, even if unreturned, had played a part. And because of that, Kuroko felt responsible for part of the miracle’s current unhappiness. But if his captain were to help… maybe Kuroko could make amends a little. “But, of course, Kise isn’t totally an act. He does crave affection, attention. Aomine-kun…” Kuroko sighed a little and took another sip of his milkshake.

“Aomine only cares about basketball enough to put his all into it,” Kagami mumbled through a mouthful of food, looking uncomfortable for a second before he glanced away.

“That’s true,” Kuroko nodded. “Kise-kun is more than just a basketball player, and Aomine-kun rarely realised that.”

Kasamatsu nodded, realising that he’d rarely thought about his interest’s life outside of playing basketball. But of course Kise was also a model, and who knew what else he was interested in. He was suddenly curious to see exactly what the blond did when he wasn’t playing basketball, and told himself he’d satisfy his curiosity as soon as possible.

“Thanks, Kuroko.”

“Of course,” the light blue haired boy nodded. “Please, be gentle with Kise-kun.”

He nodded, said his goodbyes and left Maji burger, back to the train station, all the while wondering how he’d invite himself into Kise’s life outside of school and basketball.


	4. rooftop musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's thoughts

Aomine checked his phone for the fourth time that day, but nothing glowed on the screen. Sighing, he flopped back down onto the rooftop, using his blazer as a pillow since it was too hot to wear it anyway. He wouldn’t admit it, but he missed the constant beeping of his phone with mails from Kise. 

He would never admit it aloud, but he missed the blond. He’d gotten used to him over the year they’d dated and had thought things were going well in his own head. He knew he’d been rude, walking out of their anniversary dinner, but Kise always said he understood that Tetsu was also important in his life. So he wasn’t entirely sure what had gone wrong. 

Sighing, he stared as a lonely cloud drifted overhead and wondered what he could do. It had been a month or so since they’d broken up and he still was waiting for any form of contact. But so far, nothing had come. 

He didn’t know how long he’d have to wait, nor how long he wanted to. But he told himself he’d give it another couple of weeks, then maybe text the blond to remind him that Aomine was still there. He was bored. Kise had always provided a distraction, even if it was just the stupid chatter that came pouring out of his mouth, and now he was gone it was far too quiet. He thought about calling the model, but dismissed the idea. Kise _always_ came to him, always. He wasn’t going to change that now. 

But for the meantime, he’d enjoy this momentary peace and just wait for Kise to come back. Staring at the clouds and trying to nap, he was pointedly ignoring the little voice in the back of his head whispering, _but what if Kise didn’t come back?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was really kind of short - hence why I uploaded it early ^.^ from here on out it's probably going to be a once-a-week update kinda thing, so long as I can keep on top of it <3


	5. a blooming friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu does as intended

It was three days after Kasamatsu had had his talk with Kuroko when Kise was interrupted at a modelling job.

“Kise-sama, there’s a young male here who says he knows you.”

Kise frowned, no-one ever visited him on set. “Who?”

“His name is… ah, sorry, one second,” his agent checked a piece of paper again. “Yukio Kasamatsu?”

“I know him,” Kise nodded brightly, even as he was seriously confused. What did his captain want with him now? He hadn’t missed practise, he was sure of it. He wasn’t late for anything, he would have remembered. “Would you be so kind?”

She nodded and left the room. “Of course.”

They took a ten minute break or so as Kasamatsu was shown up into the studio.

“Captain!” Kise called the other male over as he was shown into the room. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh,” Kasamatsu was lost as he walked over in front of Kise. He had no idea, other than he’d wanted to see Kise and had finally decided that watching him do his job would be a good excuse. “I was around the corner and heard you were up here. So I thought I’d come see you work.”

Kise’s face lit up as if he’d been told he’d won the lottery. “Really? Aww, senpai, thank you!”

“It’s nothing, idiot. I just wanted to see you work.”

“Well, we’ll go for coffee afterwards! My treat,” Kise offered enthusiastically. “It won’t be long now, just another half an hour or so.”

“I’m sorry, Kise-sama,” an assistant came up to him, looking as if she didn’t want to interrupt. “But we need to start again.”

“Of course! Captain, you can sit in my chair,” Kise pointed to a tall chair just behind the photographer and off to the side. “I’ll make it fast, okay?”

\--------------------------------------

Kasamatsu felt ridiculously out of place as he sat in Kise’s chair and watched the model work. He’d always thought modelling was a frivolous job, designed only to promote the ridiculous beauty standards in order to sell more products designed to make one ‘beautiful’. But Kise… Kise was _pure_. The work was harder than Kasamatsu had thought, being told to turn one way this second than around the next, chin down, head up, fingers not so spread apart. One had to be in control of every part of their body at every second, all the while under hot lights and people crowded around them, staring as if they were something in a zoo. He hated to admit it, but after only twenty minutes of sitting in that chair, he respected Kise even more for what he did. There was enough pressure under the camera to rival that of a close game.

“Thanks for waiting!” Kise chirped happily as he was dismissed for the day and practically skipped over to where Kasamatsu was sitting. “Shall we go? I know a fantastic little coffee shop just around the corner.”

Kasamatsu stood awkwardly and nodded, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now. Why had he thought this a good idea? He had nothing to talk about, other than basketball. Would Kise even be interested in his life? The model’s was so much more interesting and Kasamatsu felt suddenly, entirely inadequate for his dreams of having the male before him. He was too gorgeous, too gifted, too _kind_. But it was too late now, he was too far gone to back out, and he couldn’t exactly _leave_.

So instead, he followed Kise like a puppy out of the door and down the stairs, briefly amused at how their positions had switched as Kise went on about the modelling job he’d just done, who it was for and how he really loved all of the clothes and wished he could keep more than just one set. Kise dropped back so they could walk side by side on the pavement, still chattering away jovially. Their hands brushed briefly and Kasamatsu almost jerked away, surprised at the jolt that shot through his skin, but almost immediately his brain wanted another touch of that soft skin, so forcibly kept his hand by his side.

Unfortunately, they didn’t brush hands again, but were forced to sit at a tiny table in the corner, knees touching as the café was ridiculously crowded. Kise ordered them both coffees as Kasamatsu waited, impatiently drumming his fingers on his knee as he frantically tried to think of things to say.

“So what did you think? Of the shoot?” Kise asked as he sat down, expecting a snide remark.

“It looks difficult,” Kasamatsu admitted, and enjoyed the flash of surprise across the blond’s face.

“Really?” Kise couldn’t stop the tightening in his stomach as he met his senior’s steady eyes. “Most people say it just looks like I’m standing around.”

His senior shrugged, his dark eyes serious, which was doing funny things to Kise’s insides. “There’s an awful lot of pressure to get it right, it appears. I’m assuming photoshop nowadays reduces that some, but it looks stressful. So many orders, so many people watching,” he shrugged one shoulder again as he sipped his ridiculously delicious coffee. “I couldn’t do it.”

Kise couldn’t stop the stupid grin spreading over his face, even as it earned a kick under the table from his senpai. “Thank you,” he said humbly, nodding his head as he took a sip of his own coffee. “So, what were you doing around here?”

From basic conversation, they segued into more complicated topics, mostly related to basketball but then going further on to other sports and from there to international matters. Kise could speak English quite well, which surprised Kasamatsu, but he supposed it shouldn’t have with Kise’s aim to become an international model at some point in the future.

Kise also learnt that Kasamatsu had a younger sister, Natsumi, who drove him nuts but he was clearly head-over-heels for. He found it sweet, the short tales he’d tell of the messes his sister would get him into, and the pranks he’d play on her in return. But Kise could tell that there was pure love between the siblings, and couldn’t help but envy that relationship slightly, wanting a close relationship with his siblings like his senpai did with his.

Before they knew it, three hours had past and the sky was starting to get dark.

“We’d better get back,” Kise said wistfully, glancing at the watch on his wrist. “Early basketball practise tomorrow.”

Kasamatsu nodded, picking up his bag and standing up. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“No problem! Thank you for coming to see me work, and for coming for coffee,” Kise felt his face flush a little and stared at the ground as they left the coffee shop and headed to the subway station only a couple of minutes away.

They took the subway in silence, it being rather crowded with the after-work rush. They were both standing, bodies close to one another in the crush of people. Both were hyperaware of each other, tracking each other’s movements without making it obvious to the other, or anyone else.

Kasamatsu wanted to lean in close, rest his head on Kise’s shoulders and maybe just hold him for a while. He wondered if the torso that was framed by his shirt so well was as really as solid and smooth as it looked and what it would taste like. Dropping his eyes, he tried to force the thoughts out of his mind, knowing it was still too soon. It had been a month, but Kasamatsu didn’t know if Kise was over Aomine, or if Kasamatsu’s advances would be accepted. It was terrifying, to not know if Kise was even interested in him, or if he was just wasting his time. But even as he thought that, he knew it wasn’t a waste of time. Even if Kise had no romantic feelings for his senpai, Kasamatsu told himself that it would be enough to just be friends, that friendship was more important than a relationship.

Meanwhile, Kise’s brain had wandered back to that second of time in the locker room, looking at Kasamatsu’s body and wanting him with an intensity he’d never felt outside of bed with Aomine. His senpai was smaller than him, in a good way, so that Kise just wanted to pull him close, lift him up and devour him. But it was impossible. Kasamatsu was straight. But… today had given him further hope that maybe, just maybe, they could become friends. Because Kasamatsu wouldn’t have come all the way just for a basketball kouhai, would he? Kise wasn’t sure, but he was taking it as a positive sign that perhaps he’d have another friend to talk to, one without a ridiculous past.

But, he wasn’t going to make the moves. Though he was mostly used to single life again, he wasn’t sure, even if he could, that he wanted to throw himself back into the dating game so soon. It had been a month, but after a year-long relationship he still needed a while to adjust to the gaping hole that the loss of Aomine had left in his daily life. Not that the other boy had really cared for him outside of basketball and bed, but they had spent a considerable amount of time concerning both of those things, so it was hard to get used to them alone again.

And maybe Kasamatsu was only doing this because he felt sorry for Kise. That would really kill him, the pity he’d receive. But even so, they’d had a good time and Kise was really grateful to his senpai for the kindness he was giving him, and hoped it wouldn't stop anytime soon.


	6. a sad tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise gets stuff off his (beautiful) chest

They carried on for a few weeks until they had somewhat of a routine. The two boys slowly became closer, until going for coffee after basketball practise, or after a shoot for Kise on the weekends, became a regular thing. They both learnt more about the other than they’d expected, and by the end of the second week, Kise finally felt safe enough to talk to Kasamatsu about Aomine. He hadn’t told anyone his reasoning behind the breakup as of yet, not wanting to burden his friends, and those who he could have told were too intimately involved in the situation that he’d only have caused more problems anyway. So, up until now, he’d remained silent, without any contact from Aomine for the month and a half that they’d been separated, and it was starting to really burn inside him. Kurokocchi still emailed some times, checking up on him, but they’d yet to have met up properly and talk about it, since Kise worried that the eyes that saw everything would know exactly why he and Aomine had broken up, and that the smaller boy would feel guilty. He knew, fully understood that it wasn’t Kurokocchi’s fault, knew it was his own for assuming he could reach Kuroko’s level in Aomine’s eyes, but it still stung.

So, on a rainy Friday afternoon in the mostly empty coffee shop nearest to Kaijo, Kise took a deep breath and steered the conversation towards relationships.

“Have you ever had a girlfriend, Kasamatsu-senpai?”

Kasamatsu almost choked in his drink and punched his kouhai in the arm. “What was that for?”

“It was just a question,” Kise pouted, and Kasamatsu hated to admit that he’d come to find it adorable, rather than annoying.

“No. Never found the right girl,” he hesitated, wondering if now was the time to admit it. “Well, guy,” he added, his heart pounding in his chest, deciding to throw it all to the wind and see where it took him. He knew that this was an important step, and had to subtly wipe his sweaty hand on his jeans before picked up his coffee again. But Kise didn’t say anything in return, just seemed to accept it without an issue. And while Kasamatsu was grateful for that, he also secretly hoped for a little bit… _more_.

Kise wondered if he’d heard wrong, but the sudden flush at the tips of Kasamatsu’s ears confirmed it. Kasamatsu was gay. He wondered why he felt so much pleasure at the fact, it wasn’t like anything would or could happen. Kasamatsu clearly wasn’t interested in him. Was he? He doubted it. He knew that the dark-haired boy only really put up with him for his basketball skills, despite them becoming friends. Their friendship would always revolve around basketball, and Kise was okay with that, even as he yearned for another friendship somewhere where his skill wasn’t the only thing that people liked him for.

Shaking the thoughts off, he focused back on his coffee. “Oh.”

“You need to talk about it now?” Kasamatsu asked. Kise looked up, surprised that the other boy understood so easily. He shrugged lightly. “It had to come out at some point.”

“I… not here?” Kise asked, suddenly feeling as if he was about to cry for the first time since he’d left Aomine on the basketball court alone. “I just… my apartment…”

Kasamatsu nodded and got up, gesturing for Kise to lead the way as they both collected their umbrellas from the stands and headed out into the rain.

\--------------------------------------

It was silent as they let themselves in to Kise’s apartment.

“Please, sit,” Kise gestured to a small sofa in front of a large TV. There were bookshelves on the wall, crammed with all sorts of magazines, mostly basketball or modelling related. A state of the art gaming system sat under the TV, along with a stack of ridiculously varied DVDs. A couple of pictures were framed on the wall, one of Teiko’s basketball team, another of Kaijo’s. A couple more, of what Kasamatsu assumed were Kise’s family, were also pinned to the wall.

“Can I get you any more coffee? Juice?” Kise offered politely, stripping out of his suit jacket and draping it over the back of the chair.

“I’m good,” Kasamatsu waved away the offer before sinking into the chair. “Spill.”

Kise sighed, settling into his chair and bringing his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry to be such a burden,” he sighed. “Thank you, senpai, for putting up with me.”

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t do this if we weren’t friends, idiot. You’d do the same for me.”

Glancing up and meeting steel eyes, Kise found the words flooding to his lips as if they’d only been waiting for this moment.

“I was so happy, so ridiculously happy, when Aomine finally said yes…” he started, dropping his head back to stare at the ceiling. Slowly, but surely, he spoke about their first year together, about the good times playing basketball and going on dates that would seem strange to anyone else, but suited the couple perfectly. Then about the bad times, all the times where Aomine would abandon him for Kurokocchi, all the times where Aomine ignored his modelling jobs, how busy he was, all because it didn’t suit the dark-haired male. All the times where he’d ignore what Kise wanted, what he was trying to do, all the times where Kise had tried to make things perfect and Aomine, not understanding, had just laughed and disregarded it.

Eventually, about how Kise had realised that he couldn’t come second any more, not in Aomine’s eyes, without being hurt irreparably. And how they’d broken up.

Kasamatsu just sat and listened in silence, neither sympathetic nor apathetic.

“You did the right thing,” was what he said eventually, Kise having fallen silent as a couple of tears crept out of his eyes despite his volition. “For you. I’m sorry it sucked so much.”

Kise’s breath hitched, shaky and weak. His chest felt tight, yet loose having finally said it all aloud. His breath then stopped as Kasamatsu got up and sat on the arm of his chair, looking down at him as he gently patted golden hair, not entirely sure what he was doing or why he was doing it. He’d only meant to touch him briefly, but the strands under his fingers were so soft it felt like he was stroking silk. He gently just carried on stroking Kise’s head, as if he were a puppy needing a cuddle.

“He hasn’t contacted you once?”

Kise shook his head, leaning slightly into Kasamatsu’s hand. It was slightly odd, but it felt so good and comforting. He sent a quiet wish to nothing in particular that this wouldn’t stop. “Kurokocchi said that he didn’t think I wanted to speak to him. Which isn’t necessarily true… I’m just not sure how we’ll go back to being friends. I’m hoping he’ll find someone new soon.”

“So you can?”

Kise shook his head and Kasamatsu’s heart sank. “That’s got nothing to do with me. I’ll be with whoever I want to be, regardless of him.” Kasamatsu let out a small huff of relief. “But if he finds someone new, someone he can love as much as Kurokocchi, it’ll just be better for all of us.”

Kasamatsu wasn’t quite sure what to say, so he stood up instead, knowing if he let his fingers delve any deeper into golden silk he’d never stop. “You’re gonna be alright, though,” he said confidently. “And you’ve got me, and the team. We won’t let our ace down.”

“Thank you, captain,” Kise looked up at his senior gratefully. “For everything.”

Kasamatsu shrugged and punched Kise lightly on the arm. “Got anything to eat in this place?”

\--------------------------------------

The two of them didn’t forget Kise’s sad tale, but didn’t really mention it again. Kise was just grateful that Kasamatsu had been so understanding, and had provided exactly the words he hadn’t known he’d needed. Kasamatsu was secretly pleased that Kise had been able to open up to him.

For the rest of the night, they played video games and ate whatever was in Kise’s freezer, using the time to both relax and distract them both from recent events. Eventually, it hit eleven and Kasamatsu had to leave to get the last train home.

“Captain,” Kise said quietly as he showed him to the door. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Idiot,” Kasamatsu punched him lightly. “We’re friends, aren’t we?” Kasamatsu said it lightly, even as underneath he was desperate for confirmation that he’d managed to gain the blond’s friendship.

Kise was stunned. Kasamatsu had mentioned this before, but he’d never really thought anything of it. He’d just thought he was being nice. But this… he couldn’t stop the smile that flew to his lips.

“Yes. Goodnight, Kasamatsu-senpai. See you tomorrow,” he said, and his voice was several degrees lighter than it had been in weeks. Kasamatsu left with another punch and Kise couldn’t stop his grin from widening as he shut the door and sank back against it.

Even as a happy laugh or two left his lips, he felt the tears start. But it was good, a lethargic release of everything that he’d kept bottled up for an entire month. Kasamatsu had removed the broken cork, and Kise felt freer than he had since he’d become boyfriends with Aomine. Maybe, finally, he could get over the basketball idiot.

 


	7. spanner in the works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise shows amazing restraint

The next day, everyone noticed the change in Kise. He threw himself back into basketball harder and happier than ever, and if anyone noticed that his smiles were brighter when aimed at his captain, they didn’t mention it. The mindless chatter was back, leading to more harsh words, but they were said fondly, and Kise finally realised this fully.

That was, until Aomine came back.

It was after practise, a week or so of happiness later, when Kise walked out of the hall with Kasamatsu, to find Aomine sitting at the gate in a patch of rapidly declining sun waiting for him.

“Kise,” Aomine got up, taking in the blond’s appearance. Kise’s face had fallen slightly, having been laughing at a tale told by Kasamatsu, and his eyes and stance were instantly defensive, wondering why the other basketball genius was here.

“Aominecchi,” Kise’s hands slid into his pockets, on his guard. It had been two months. Two whole months without a word, and now he was showing up at his school. What did he want? “What are you doing here?” his voice came out harsher than intended, and Aomine felt his stomach tighten a little in surprise.

“I came… I came to say sorry,” he admitted, no longer able to meet liquid gold eyes. “I was a shitty boyfriend. I let you leave, and I... I just… Kise, can we talk?” Aomine cut eyes to Kasamatsu, who was looking as impassive as possible, despite his heart shattering inside.

“I’ll go,” he nodded. “See you tomorrow, Kise.”

“Wait, senpai-,” Kise reached for the closest part of Kasamatsu as the older boy turned to leave, and it just happened to be his hand. Kasamatsu stopped dead, and Kise couldn’t stop his fingers clenching convulsively around the warmth of the other.

“You need to get this done, Kise,” Kasamatsu murmured as the blond stared down at him pleadingly. “It’s not my place. I’ll be waiting at the usual coffee shop if you finish before six.”

Kasamatsu’s hand squeezed Kise’s gently and the blond as he nodded, taking strength from the eyes staring up at him. “I’ll be there,” he said determinedly. Their hands let go, both feeling inexplicably alone once they were separated, and Kise’s stomach tied itself into little knots as Kasamatsu walked away, and Aomine took a step closer.

“Kise,” was all he said, and Kise shut his eyes.

“Why now? It’s been two months, Aominecchi. Two months without a single word. Why now?”

“I couldn’t wait anymore,” Aomine said simply.

“Wait for what?” Kise eyed him warily, his stomach a slick ball. He didn’t know where this was going, and so desperately needed to. He wasn’t prepared, didn’t know what to do or how to do it.

“You.”

Kise was left stunned. He leant backwards, resting on the wall since it felt like his legs could no longer support him. “What?” he managed to force out, lips numb.

“You didn’t come back,” Aomine said, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. Kise felt the knot in his stomach tighten. “I couldn’t wait for you, so I came here instead. Is this what you wanted?”

Kise’s legs gave out and he was grateful he was already leaning on the wall. “Aomine… you expected me to come _back_ to you?”

“Well of course,” he said, matter of fact. “We were good together, Ryouta. You can’t deny it.”

Kise was speechless. He just stared, even as the heart that had held the tiniest shred of home for Aomine to come back, to fix things, to understand, withered and died in his chest. Aomine took Kise’s silence as acceptance and stepped forward, into his space, sliding one hand around the blond’s nape and bringing their lips together.

Kise felt the old spark, the shot of lust rise up as lips that knew every sensitive spot on his body met his. He tried to pull away, but Aomine held firm and he closed his eyes as he gave in, letting his lips move with Aomine’s in what he vowed would be their final kiss.

Aomine pulled away, a smile gracing his lips. “Come home with me, Ryouta.”

Kise shook his head clear, pulling back and pressing his hands to Aomine’s chest to keep some distance between them. He could feel the warmth under his fingers and automatically wanted to explore, to take, to just let go.

“Aomine, no. We’re not together anymore,” Kise said, slightly desperate. The kiss still tingled on his lips, but he couldn’t do this to himself again. It had hurt last time, a dull, constant ache, but he knew that the intensity would only increase if they allowed himself to fall back into Aomine’s life. He couldn’t put himself through more pain. Not for something that would never come to be.

“Kise…” Aomine warned, placing his hands over Kise’s. “Why? What’s all this about? I’m sorry I left our anniversary dinner, but Tetsu-,”

“Kurokocchi, yes,” Kise nodded. “I get it, Aomine. It wasn’t just the anniversary dinner. How many dates, how many nights in, have you left me for to go and spend them with Kurokocchi? You don’t need me, Aomine,” Kise said the pure truth as he saw it. “I’m never going to challenge you in basketball as much as Kagami does. You’re never going to want me the way you want Kuroko. Don’t you understand? I can’t be second, not with you. Not in this. I have to be first. I have to come first for someone, and that someone can’t be you, because Kurokocchi will always come first for you.”

“Kise…” Aomine let go of the hands on his chest and took a step back. “Why didn’t you say something then, asshole?”

Kise’s hands felt limply to his side, feeling hollow all of a sudden. “I… it’s not the same if you tell someone,” he whispered. “They need to put you first, without you asking for it. It’s hard to explain… Aominecchi… I’m sorry, but I can’t. It hurt too much the first time and I can’t do that again.”

“So what? You’re just going to leave me? We were _good_ together, Kise. All the nights… you know you want it as much as I do.”

“I do,” Kise acknowledged and Aomine’s eyes brightened with a smug grin, which only fell away again five seconds later. “But I can’t just have casual sex, Aomine. Not even with you. Especially not with you. I’ll always want more, and you won’t be able to give it me. Please, understand.”

“So… this is it?” Aomine asked, disbelieving. “You’re just quitting on me, just like that?”

Kise sighed. “Aominecchi…”

“Well, fuck you, Kise,” Aomine was unreasonably angry. He grabbed the front of Kise’s shirt, slamming him back against the wall, and proceeded to kiss the life out of him.

Kise resisted for as long as possible, but when Aomine nipped his bottom lip in the way that sent a piercing wave of heat to his entire body, he lost the will to fight and gave in, giving back as good as he was getting. He had a brief, sad thought about the promise he’d made literally five minutes earlier, but knew that this would be it.

“Kise,” Aomine groaned against his lips, hands sliding down from Kise’s nape to his ass, and it broke the spell. Head suddenly, perfectly clear, Kise pushed Aomine away and strode a few steps, out of reach.

“I said no, Aomine. Please, respect my choices. I loved you, I still do, but it’s not enough. This is it.”

Aomine stared, still faintly uncomprehending. “What are you gonna do without me?” he demanded.

“So self-centred, Aominecchi!” Kise couldn’t stop a laugh. “I’ll be fine. I don’t need you to survive, you know.”

Aomine had nothing to say to that. “This is it?” he asked, still disbelieving. He hadn’t ever expected that Kise would leave him, that the blond would ever _want_ to leave him. But now it was happening, and he wasn’t prepared.

Kise felt a moment of hesitation. Was he really willing to give all of this up, to give _Aomine_ up, for good? He did love the darker-skinned boy, despite all of his flaws and problems. He was tempted for a second to say no, to say that they’d give it one more shot, but only under the condition that Aomine put everything into this relationship.

But, as quickly as the words sprang to his tongue, others took their place. He couldn’t put himself through such pain again, not even for Aomine. The likelihood of Kise coming out happy at the end of everything was nil, and he knew that he just couldn’t do that to himself anymore, even as the thoughts physically pained him. He felt like a failure, and that hurt more than anything else.

“You can’t be what I need, Aomine. Not anymore,” Kise confessed. “This is it.”

Aomine’s face flashed through several unidentifiable emotions before becoming blank. “This isn’t over, Kise,” he said, brave façade breaking for a second. “I’ll see you around.”

“Bye, Aominecchi,” Kise agreed, not really registering the words in his relief that the other boy was leaving, and just stayed leaning against the wall as Aomine threw his hood up and slunk out of the gates. Kise let his head drop back against the wall and finally let himself take a few deep breaths, trying to calm the rioting emotions rattling inside him.

He really just needed to sit down for a while. He remembered Kasamatsu’s words and checked his watch. The confrontation had only lasted around fifteen minutes, so it was barely five-thirty. Holding hope in his heart, Kise went to find his friend.


	8. a confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu gets some courage <3

Kasamatsu knew that things had gone both well and badly as soon as he saw Kise round the corner towards the coffee shop. Getting up from the small table he’d snagged in the corner where he could watch the street, he ordered the blond’s favourite latte and then met him at the door with perfect timing when he walked in.

“Senpai,” Kise murmured, holding onto slate eyes which led him back to a small table. He had his back to the room and let himself slump over his coffee, feeling emotionally drained.

Kasamatsu said nothing, but Kise knew he was listening. The fact that he wasn’t asking any questions, wasn’t forcing anything, was just giving Kise time, was more than enough to make him want to talk.

“He hadn’t even listened,” Kise murmured, just loud enough for his senior to hear. “He assumed I was just playing hard-to-get, just waiting for the right time to go back to him.”

Kasamatsu was slightly surprised when a tear dropped out of Kise’s eye, straight into his coffee.

“He’s an idiot,” was all he could think to say. “Kise…”

The blond looked up at him, golden eyes watery and shining and instantly comprehended that his captain was a little uncomfortable. “Sorry, senpai,” Kise sat up straight, wiping his tears away inconspicuously with the back of his sleeve and sipping his coffee. “I didn’t mean to involve you in all my problems.”

“It’s alright,” the older boy shrugged. “Like I’ve said before, this is what friends do.”

Kise felt the cold ball that was still weighing down his stomach warm a degree at his captain’s statement. He didn’t know how to express his gratitude, that Kasamatsu had always just been there for him, especially now when he really needed it.

“How about pizza? And the new NBA game? I finally bought it yesterday,” Kise offered after ten minutes of comfortable silence, both of them just sipping their coffee.

“Sure?” Kise could hear the concern in Kasamatsu’s voice and worried that he was requesting too much.

“If you don’t want to, it’s fine-,” Kise was cut off by a punch on the arm.

“I never said I didn’t want to, you idiot. Are you sure you don’t want to be alone right now? I wouldn’t blame you if you needed some time to get it all out.”

“I’d rather not be alone,” Kise admitted hoarsely.

“Pizza sounds perfect,” Kasamatsu smiled gently and Kise couldn’t stop the brilliant one back.

They headed back in comfortable silence, Kise still thinking about Aomine, but it didn’t hurt so much anymore because his captain had stuck by his side. He wasn’t alone anymore. And that meant the world.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent a couple of hours playing the new NBA game Kise had bought. Pizza came and was eaten, and a couple of beers were drank, but not enough to even get them tipsy.

Kise slowly forgot about Aomine and when he did remember he realised he had, in fact, done the right thing. He’d saved himself a world of pain, and he just had to remember that to feel good about his choice.

Kasamatsu, on the other hand, was feeling torn. He knew from Kise coming to see him alone that it was definitely over. He just wasn’t sure the blond was totally okay.

“Are you definitely alright?” he ended up asking, the beer having loosened his tongue enough that he could push the words out as Kise was about to stand to get them another one.

Kise let himself stay sitting on the floor for a couple of minutes more.

“I feel better,” he answered. “I know I did the right thing. It hurt for a while, but it would just hurt more if Aomine and I were to stay together. So while it’s not perfect… he was my first love, to be honest… it’s still going to take a while for me to completely get over him, I think. But you’ve helped,” he added, glancing shyly at his senpai before turning his gaze back to their empty cups. “It’s good to know I’m not alone. I could talk to Kurokocchi or someone about it but…”

“They’re too involved?” Kasamatsu guessed, correctly. Kise nodded, still amazed every time at how much the other male comprehended.

“I’ll get our beer,” he quickly rose, not wanting Kasamatsu to see the sheer longing on his face. If only he could… but he was pretty sure it was impossible. Kasamatsu just seemed to… _understand_. And Kise wanted understanding more than anything.

Which led him to wonder… he _didn’t_ understand why Kasamatsu was being so kind to him, being so accepting of his problems and helping him out so often. He was pretty sure there were no romantic intentions, and friends only stretched so far, didn’t it? He wasn’t sure, never having had close friends outside of his basketball circles.

He took a few sips of his beer as he headed back into the living room and sat down opposite Kasamatsu, taking a deep breath to build up the courage to ask him.

“Why are you doing all of this for me?” Kise asked. “Coming to my work, staying late at basketball with me, going for coffee, walking me home? It’s not that I’m not grateful, I just… I don’t understand,” he admitted, staring down at his beer as he passed the other to his friend.

Kasamatsu took a second for that to sink in as he debated whether this was the right time. But, as usual, he just dived in and hoped for the best. “Isn’t it obvious?” Kasamatsu sighed, slightly irritated with how oblivious Kise was being now he’d decided. “Kise, I… I like you.”

Kise stared at his senpai, stunned speechless. “W-what?” he murmured, lost.

“This might be too soon after… after Aomine, especially considering what happened today, but I just want to make my feelings clear in case… in case you have, or could have, any in return. If not, there are no hard feelings or anything of that sort. I just wanted to tell you this time before it was too late.”

“This time?” Kise managed to echo, the other boy’s words rattling around in his head until he wasn’t sure which way was up.

“Ah, well,” Kasamatsu flushed beet red and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I was about to confess before… well, Aomine.”

“That long?” Kise murmured softly, his heart thumping steadily but heavily in his chest and something like butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach.

Kasamatsu shrugged, glancing away.

Kise didn’t know what to think. He was shocked, certainly. This hadn’t even been anywhere near the _bottom_ of the list of emotions he’d thought his senpai held for him. He was also flattered, and warmed. Kasamatsu was a good person, one he respected heavily. For him to like Kise… it was a miracle. And finally, uncertainty filled the remaining spot in his brain. While he knew he was attracted to the other basketball player, had been thinking and hoping about this, he had only just past the worst of the breakup with Aomine, and today hadn’t exactly helped.

“Senpai-,”

“Kasamatsu. When we’re alone, I’d prefer Kasamatsu,” he murmured softly, his stomach in tight knots, his throat tight, worried about what Kise would say, how he was going to react.

“Kasamatsu,” Kise agreed. “I… I am attracted to you. I just… I don’t know if I’m ready for another relationship yet. I… could you give me some time?”

Kasamatsu was surprised. He was sure he’d get a no, or a non-committal soft rejection at best. But instead, he was being given a possibility.

“I’ll wait as long as you need,” he admitted, not glancing at the blond as he stared into his beer.

It gave Kise warm shivers as Kasamatsu offered what he’d dreamt of more than once, though not exactly coming from his senpai. Although he realised that technically, Kasamatsu had been waiting for over a year for Kise if he’d been going to confess before Aomine, which sent warm shivers through him. For someone to care that much… he knew Kasamatsu hadn’t been with anyone in the past year. Though it was likely that he’d just not found anyone else who captured his interest, Kise wondered if his captain had secretly been holding out hope that Kise would come to him eventually.

“A week,” Kise decided definitively. “I’ll give you my answer in a week.”

“Alright,” Kasamatsu took what was offered, and could only hope that he would be accepted by the blond model. “But I’m gonna go, now,” he added, needing to work off some of this excess energy. “I’ll see you tomorrow for practise?”

“Okay. But ah, I’m sorry, I have a really, really important shoot so I can’t make practise tomorrow. I’m sorry sen- Kasamatsu.”

“It’s alright,” Kasamatsu leant over and ruffled the golden hair quickly as he stood up. “If you need anything else, my number’s in your phone.”

Kise nodded, warmed that even though he was forcing Kasamatsu to wait for his answer, which he wasn’t sure on yet, the other male was still offering to be there for whatever he needed.

“Goodnight, Kasamatsu,” Kise said softly as he walked the other boy to the door. “And really, thank you, for everything.”

“Stop thanking me, you idiot,” Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. “I’m not doing it for your gratitude. We’re friends. Even if… even if you don’t want me in that way, we’ll still be friends.”

Kise couldn’t help it, and threw his arms around the other boy, pulling him in tight for a hug.

Kasamatsu froze, surprised, but after a second wrapped his arms around a solid waist and squeezed lightly. “I’ve gotta go, Kise. Last train comes soon,” he said, glancing at his watch. He had ten minutes to make it to the train, which was feasible if he ran a little, but to do that the blond had to let go first.

“Ah, of course. Sorry, sorry.” Kise let go not a little reluctantly, and Kasamatsu couldn’t stop a smile.

“I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

“I’ll text you,” Kise nodded brightly as Kasamatsu stepped out the door and disappeared with a nod.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kise lay in bed, awake, for a long time that night.

 _I like you_. Kise felt his stomach burst into flutters as Kasamatsu’s voice echoed in his head over and over again. He felt drained today, having gone from happiness even being alone, to painful with Aomine, to shock and not just a little pleasure with Kasamatsu and his admission.

But he wasn’t sure if he could return Kasamatsu’s feelings to the extent which was required. He respected his senpai, certainly. He was a brilliant basketball player, and now was a brilliant friend, which was something Kise had never really had before. He was attracted to his senpai, obviously, the flash in the locker room and a resulting guilty session with Kasamatsu in mind had left Kise feeling awkward in his desire, but not enough to stop. He did _like_ Kasamatsu, but it was whether or not he was ready to go for another relationship. He’d mostly gotten over Aomine, it had been two months for goodness sake, but todays surprise visit from the basketball prodigy had left him feeling as if it had only been a couple of days.

He sighed and closed his eyes, wondering why Aomine had to have come back _now_ , of all times.

Did he want Aomine back? It was an important question, and also one which Kise wasn’t sure of the answer to. While he had been hurt in their relationship over and over, he did still love the basketball prodigy. He _wanted_ to see Aomine smile, wanted him to be happy again after his dark spell. He thought of all the times he’d managed to coax a smile out of his ex and felt warm again. But then he thought of the smiles Aomine had given to Kurokocchi, that Kuroko had caused Aomine to make, and they weren’t nearly as bright or as full as those for Kise. So that was pretty much a moot point.

Almost desperately, he tried to think of other fun times they’d had outside of bed and basketball, but came up with nothing, which sent a pang to his heart. While he’d already known this, he’d somewhat avoided the thought up until now. He did love Aomine… but not enough to take him back, to be so self-sacrificing as to let himself go through more pain just so Aomine could be satisfied. And even then, how long would that last? Aomine still didn’t fully understand Kise’s feelings, and without that their relationship would never be more than it had been. And that was what Kise needed.

So, unless Aomine showed drastic changes towards the blond which were _real,_ and not just some form of an act designed to get what he wanted, he couldn’t take his old teammate back. He knew his heart wasn’t strong enough to persevere through that.

But Kasamatsu… was it too soon? His captain had wanted him since _before_ Aomine. Kise was grateful in the most absurd way that his senpai hadn’t been able to confess, since as hung up as Kise had been on Aomine at the time he’d probably have given it little thought. But now…

He was attracted to his senior. His senpai was attracted to him in return. And it wasn’t just basketball. Kasamatsu had respected his modelling, had understood that it wasn’t all just standing around and smiling. Though he hated using Aomine as a yardstick, the miracle had never done that for him. Kasamatsu also just hung out with him for no apparent reason other than to drink coffee, play video games, eat junk food (in moderation of course, their strict schedules and workout schedules left them terrified of the extra training they’d need to do if they ate too much) and just chat. He also respected his senpai outside of the court as a good person, one who honestly cared about others and would do his best to help. They had similar interests outside of basketball, though they’d argued more than once about trivial things, but that was all part of friendship.

Kise just wasn’t sure if most of his feelings were coming from the fact that Kasamatsu was the first friend he’d had outside of the basketball court. The miracles could be considered friends, but the thing that bound them together was basketball, and their sheer talent above the rest. Whereas, although basketball had brought Kise and Kasamatsu together, it wasn’t their sole bond. And that gave him hope. He knew he’d found his captain attractive from the first time he’d seen him, but hadn’t done anything because of Aomine, but now… he just needed to clear the cobwebs in his brain and _decide_.


	9. rooftop musings 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's thoughts part 2

Aomine was, as usual, lying on the school rooftop, but, for once, he was thinking back on his past relationship. Kise had said he couldn't be everything the blond model needed, but how was that true. He'd helped him out loads of times. Hadn't he?

\--------------------------

_Aomine sighed as he saw the fifth missed call on his phone. Couldn't the blond idiot get the message? They might have been boyfriends but that didn't mean they had to hang out_ all _of the time._

_He sighed, but figured he should probably call the blond back. But first, a nap._

_\-----------_

_He woke up four hours later. There were no more missed calls, but there was a text from Kuroko:_

‘I’m going to Kise-kun's apartment. He's ill.’

_Aomine frowned. Kise hadn't mentioned that he was sick. To be fair, he hadn't spoken to his boyfriend in around a week._

_He called Kuroko, who answered on the fourth ring._

_"Aomine-kun," Kuroko sighed. "Where are you?"_

_"Sorry, Tetsu, I was sleeping," he replied. "What's up?"_

_"Kise-kun's very ill," Kuroko said gravely. "He could do with some help. I've had to leave him for a while, but I think he would appreciate your help."_

_"Alright," Aomine sighed. "I'll go help him."_

_"Thank you, Aomine kun," Kuroko murmured, and Aomine wondered why his old shadow sounded disappointed._

_"Whatever. See you."_

_Aomine hung up and got dressed before leaving to help the blond. But what could he do anyway? It's not like he was a nurse or anything. This was such effort, he sighed._

_He knocked on Kise's door impatiently, grumbling under his breath._

_After a couple of minutes, the door was slowly opened._

_"You look awful," were the first words that came oh-so tactfully out of his mouth._

_Kise gave a weak chuckle, which broke into a round of rough coughing._

_"What are you doing here, Aominecchi?" His voice was almost gone and Aomine felt a quick wave of guilt for not calling him back earlier._

_"Testu told me you were sick. So I'm here to help."_

_Kise sighed and let him in. "Kurokocchi's already done most of it. He brought me groceries and even Kagamicchi made soup."_

_"Impressive," Aomine commented. "Not sure what I can do on top of that."_

_He didn't see Kise's face fall slightly as he realised Aomine wasn't here to provide comfort._

_"You're not contagious are you?" Aomine added, the thought hitting him suddenly._

_"No!" Kise protested. "I wouldn't have called you at all if I was."_

_"Why did you call me?"_

_"I needed groceries and to pick up some medicine," Kise said as he sat on the sofa gingerly, everything aching thanks to this flu-like illness. "But Kurokocchi took care of that."_

_"Good." Aomine nodded. "So… You're alright then? You don't need me to do anything?"_

_"Is that why you came?" Kise asked, hoping Aomine had understood that much._

_"Yeah," Aomine shrugged and Kise felt light with relief. Until a second later when: "well, Testu told me you might need me to do something."_

_"Oh," Kise just held back a sigh as he realised it was Kurokocchi, again, that was trying to help their relationship. It had only been four months but Kise was already trying to squash his doubts._

_Aomine, in the other hand, wasn’t able to see that, he wasn’t the kind of person to think of these things, he just saw his own uselessness in the current situation._

_"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," Kise offered, though desperately hoping Aomine would hear the silent request underneath. He knew Aomine wasn’t very good in these situations, but neither was Kise at outright asking for things that weren’t just easy to do, or that couldn’t be taken jokingly._

_"Really? You don't mind? You're alright on your own?"_

_"I'm fine," Kise waved him off, a smile plastered to his face as his hope plummeted to the ground. "Go."_

_"Alright," Aomine agreed, even as he thought that was way too easy. But he still had nothing he could do for the blond sitting on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket. "See you soon."_

_Kise nodded, "Sorry I can't show you out."_

_"It's all good. Get better soon."_

_With that, Aomine left no longer than five minutes after he'd arrived, heading back home to go back to bed, knowing his boyfriend would be alright._

\--------------------------

Aomine sighed. Maybe he hadn't been so great after all, he admitted to himself, reflecting back on it all. But he was bad at those things and Kise knew it. But, maybe, he could and should have tried harder. It was true he hadn’t been exactly what Kise probably needed, but he needed constant pushing, and the blond knew it. He probably should have done more, but he just wasn’t built for that kind of stuff. Still, he did feel guilty, and still missed the blond, so he told himself he’d do _something_ to fix this entire situation and get him back.


	10. an unexpected duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and Kagami appear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's now been a month since I started writing fanfic (say whattt??)  
> so thanks to everyone who's stuck with me & this particular fic <3  
> in celebration, I figured I'd upload this chapter too, which is also one of my personal faves ^.^

The day after Kasamatsu’s confession, Kise was, again, almost done with his shoot when he was interrupted with friends unexpectedly arriving on set. He knew it wasn’t Kasamatsu, his captain would never skip practise just to come and see his ace, unless it was life-and-death.

“Kurokocchi?! Kagamicchi!” Kise smiled brightly as he saw his friends walk into the room. Kuroko was sticking close to Kagami’s side as the tall red-haired boy gawked and looked awkward among all the lights and shorter workers. “What are you guys doing here?”

“You’ve been avoiding me, Kise-kun,” Kuroko replied gravely.

Kagami knocked the smaller boy lightly on the shoulder as Kise flushed deeply, feeling guilty.

“Ah, well,” Kise couldn’t find any way to say it nicely.

“What he meant to say,” Kagami corrected, “Is that we haven’t seen you in a while, Kise. Aomine…” Kagami hesitated, clearly unsure how to proceed with the awkward topic that hung in the air between them.

“It’s okay!” Kise laughed, dispelling the tension. “Maybe we could all go out for dinner if you guys aren’t busy? I’ll pay, make up for my lack of contact.”

“We actually came to invite you around,” Kagami said, holding up a giant shopping bag in explanation. “I’m cooking.”

Kise couldn’t stop his smile from softening. “Sounds good,” he agreed. “Give me ten minutes to wrap up and I’ll be ready to go?”

Kagami nodded and Kuroko just looked up at him, expressionless as usual.

“Um, there’s a seat over there, if you wanted to sit or put your stuff down,” Kise offered as he noticed the photographer gesture to him. “I’ve gotta get back.”

He bounded back over without another word, apologising profusely. This photographer wasn’t as nice as his usual one, so he had to work twice as hard to make a good impression, and this hadn’t exactly helped his cause. However, he couldn’t do anything about it other than up the ante, he supposed.

Twenty minutes later, the photographer having kept him longer just to be picky, Kise changed out of the clothes he wasn’t allowed to keep and pulled on his own jacket as he made his way back over to Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi.

“Thanks for waiting!” he said brightly, stopping dead in his surprise as he saw Kuroko sitting on Kagami’s lap, the food at their feet as they chatted, heads close together. “How long has this been going on for?!” he exclaimed, waving his hands at the two of them.

Kagami flushed as Kuroko slid off his lap.

“About a month now, Kise-kun,” Kuroko admitted. “I was going to tell you, but with things with Aomine the way they were…”

“I’d still have been happy for you, Kurokocchi,” Kise replied, a little hurt, but he understood well enough. “And you, Kagamicchi, stealing Kuroko away like that!” he teased, enjoying the way the redhead turned an even darker shade of pink so that he almost matched his hair. “Well, congratulations,” he said, softer, and both boys smiled back at him, pleased the news hadn’t upset him at all.

\----------------------------------------------------

They headed back to Kagami’s apartment with companionable small talk, mostly focusing on basketball, as would be expected.

Once there, they all congregated in the kitchen, where Kagami started to cook as Kuroko provided Kise with a glass of wine and himself a vanilla milkshake, made for him and kept in the fridge by Kagami.

“I know it’s already been a while, but do you need to talk about Aomine, Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked, his voice softer than usual as Kise sipped his glass of wine. He was well aware that his blond former-teammate did better getting things out into the open, and still wanted to help. Kagami remained silent, chopping onions with sure, steady hands.

“I’m alright, Kurokocchi. I promise,” Kise smiled, thinking of Kasamatsu. “Captain’s been helping me work out some stuff as well, you know.”

Kuroko wondered whether or not he should mention their meeting, but decided against it. Kasamatsu would have mentioned it if he’d wanted to.

“How is Kasamatsu-kun?” he asked instead.

“Good. Busy,” Kise added sheepishly. “He, uh, also… he confessed to me. Yesterday,” he admitted, cheeks flushing as he rubbed the back of his head.

Neither of the others said anything.

“You _knew_?” Kise gasped.

“We knew he was interested in you,” Kagami said as he slid the onions into a frying pan with a quick flick of the knife. “Anyone could see that.”

“Except me,” Kise moaned, slumping so his chin rested in his hand, elbow on the table. “I really suck at this relationship stuff, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Kuroko denied, shaking his head. “You were already in a relationship. It couldn’t be expected that you’d look outside of it for other partners.”

“True,” Kise acknowledged, nodding and feeling slightly better.

“You going to say yes?” Kagami asked.

“So blunt!” Kise laughed even as Kuroko shot his boyfriend a stern look. “I don’t know yet,” he became more serious. “I need to decide soon, and he’s given me some time. I need to think it over before I accept him or not.”

“Why?” Kagami asked, still as blunt as ever. This time the look Kuroko shot him was harder and he offered a quick shrug in apology, which Kise waved off, unoffended.

“Aomine thought we were still together,” Kise sighed, deciding he might as well tell the whole tale so they understood. “Despite my explanations, my clear wishes, an entire two months of no communication, he assumed I was only taking time off to come back to him, to tease him. Anyone who knows me knows that’s not how I do things. Kasamatsu… is… he’s my friend,” Kise couldn’t stop the soft smile just thinking of it. “Not just for basketball, not just for my talent, or my mild fame, but for me. As I am. I don’t want my feelings to be just because of that.”

“Sensible,” Kagami nodded from over the stove, where delicious scents were starting to waft over towards them.

“How did you two happen anyway?” Kise asked teasingly, deciding that if Kagami could be blunt, then so could he.

“Kuroko locked me in the locker room with him after the team had left practise,” Kagami said curtly.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise gasped, swivelling to stare at the smaller boy, sipping his shake as he glanced at Kagami from the corner of his eye. “You didn’t!”

“He was being too slow,” Kuroko complained. “I thought this would be a faster way to get him to confess.”

“Yeah,” Kagami scoffed, “after you’d stolen my basketball uniform while I was in the shower, _and_ hidden my other clothes before I got out.”

“Kurokocchi!” Kise gasped through his laughter, amazed at his former teammate. “You must have been really frustrated.”

Kuroko couldn’t stay angry when Kise was laughing in a way that he hadn’t heard since before the blond and Aomine had become an item. “If I was going to do something outrageous,” he shrugged, “I was going to go all the way.”

Kise smiled down at blue-eyes, his own golden ones shining. “Poor Kagamicchi,” he teased, “only in a towel with a horny Kuroko. Or maybe not so poor after all?”

The sudden shift of Kagami’s body gave away the fact that Kise had hit the nail on the head. Thoroughly scandalised, he glanced questioningly down at Kuroko again, who pointedly looked away.

“You did it there?!” he almost choked on his own laughter. “Kurokocchi, I never pegged you for an exhibitionist.”

“The door was locked,” he said curtly, but Kise could see the satisfied curl of his lips as he stared at Kagami, who had turned beet red all over again and was pointedly not looking away from the stove.

“Okay, okay,” he stopped teasing the couple. “I am happy for the two of you. Though I hope you cleaned up thoroughly after you,” he couldn’t resist one last jibe.

“Of course,” Kuroko replied, but he offered a quick, rare grin at the blond.

Kagami served dinner less than five minutes and it was ridiculously delicious as usual. The rest of the meal passed uneventfully, and Kise declined dessert, saying he needed to ‘watch his figure’ before heading home, feeling lighter than he had in days.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“He looks happy,” Kagami assured Kuroko as he passed a plate to him from the sink to dry.  Kuroko just nodded and Kagami gently nudged him with his elbow, up to his wrists in soapy dishwater. “Hey. He’s alright.”

“I know,” Kuroko agreed quietly. “I’m glad. I hope he says yes to Kasamatsu-kun. It might be just what Kise-kun needs.”

“Mm,” Kagami agreed, bending down to brush a kiss across lips that still gave him a thrill despite a month or so of being able to do it at his leisure. Kuroko turned his face up, kissing back, fingers creeping around the back of Kagami’s neck to hold him in place as the kiss deepened until it left no doubt in either boy’s head as to what the other wanted.

“Let me finish the washing up,” Kagami murmured when they broke away for air. “And hold that thought.”

 


	11. response

Kise spent the next week thinking very seriously about his feelings. At practise, he and Kasamatsu both acted the same as usual, which wasn’t hard now they’d come to respect each other more, but they could both feel the underlying knowledge that at the end of this week, things would change.

Even if Kise rejected Kasamatsu, despite his captain’s claim that nothing would change, he knew it would. Kise wondered if a rejection would be best, for if they did start going out and things turned sour, it would just cause more strain for the next year or so they had to be together at school and as teammates, and if they never started in the first place, it wouldn’t be nearly as bad. But at the same time, he wanted to do whatever he wanted for once. He wanted to be selfish, and go for it, ignoring all possible consequences that could cause any harm. But to use Kasamatsu for that… for his own selfish desires… no matter how much he would try to justify it, Kise knew it would never feel right.

It was with these thoughts in mind that he entered the hall for practise on Friday, to find everyone but Kasamatsu. Feeling inexplicably disappointed, he asked Moriyama where their captain was.

“The coach wanted him for something,” Moriyama waved it off. “He told us he’ll be back by the end of practise.”

Feeling a little better, Kise joined practise as lively as ever, mostly to hide his nerves, even as he wondered about his decision. Was he doing the right thing? What if it turned out just as his expectations? What if it didn’t? He could feel his hands sweating slightly as he shot the ball, but it went in after a brief second-long worrying clip on the rim.

When he turned around, Kasamatsu was just entering the hall and his stomach flipped with more nerves. Knowing he was being watched, he turned back to the game, forcing all thoughts out of his head for the time being as he played and used to it to relieve some of his tension.

\-----------------------------------

Kasamatsu watched Kise carefully from the corner of his eye, knowing that today was the week time-limit the ace had placed on himself for his decision concerning the two of them. He desperately hoped that the blond would give him a chance, that he’d say yes, even as he knew that if the blond declined him, he was just glad he’d been able to confess. At least this way he had fewer regrets.

What felt like an eternity later practise ended and everyone else went home as usual, except for Kise and Kasamatsu, who just spent a minute staring at each other from across the bench.

“Captain,” Kise murmured softly, and Kasamatsu found his palms were sweaty. He nodded as he picked up a ball and started to spin it, just for something to do to take his mind off the nerves that were making him unsteady. “I was really flattered to hear your confession,” Kise continued and Kasamatsu found his stomach dropping. That was not a positive statement. “I’m sorry it took me so long,” Kise added, “I just… I’ve never had a friend outside of basketball,” the blond admitted. “You were my first, so… I just wanted to make sure my feelings weren’t all born from that, that I wasn’t just projecting anything.”

Kasamatsu was suddenly unsure. It wasn’t negative, but nor was it positive. What did this _mean_? He hated this uncertainty he felt, the nerves that were causing him to feel nauseas.

“Sen- Kasamatsu, I like you too,” Kise eventually forced it out. “And I would love to go out with you.”

Kasamatsu didn’t realise he’d dropped the ball until it bounced up against his leg. “Really?” he asked, disbelieving. He’d hoped, dreamed, but never actually _expected_ Kise to say yes. He wasn’t sure his ears weren’t playing tricks on him, in all truth.

“I’d like to be with you,” Kise repeated, his heart pounding.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Kasamatsu sighed without thinking, his entire body relaxing. He hadn’t realised how tense he’d been before this, and it felt like his muscles hadn’t been relaxed in days. His cheeks suddenly ached with the wide smile that spread across his face as he looked up at golden eyes.

Kise couldn’t stop a relieved smile as he was suddenly, totally sure he’d made the right decision. The next thing they knew, they were both grinning like fools, just standing there staring at each other in happiness.

“Coffee?” Kise suggested, knowing neither of them were in the mood to practise. “My treat.”

Kasamatsu debated for a second, but agreed with Kise that he wasn’t feeling like practise with happiness floating through his veins, so he nodded and they both headed back to the showers.

It wasn’t as awkward as Kise had thought it might be. Awareness was humming in the air between them, but for the most part they were acting as normal as usual. It was only when they got outside that Kise thought of something he’d wanted that Aomine had never let him do.

“Can I hold your hand?” he asked timidly, feeling awkward for wanting it as much as he did.

Kasamatsu was surprised. But he thought of the way their hands had brushed after he’d seen one of Kise’s shoots for the first time, and realised he’d like this, too. So instead of answering, he lifted his right hand and slid his fingers through Kise’s longer ones.

Kise couldn’t stop his brilliant smile and Kasamatsu squeezed his fingers gently. He squeezed back, and they walked like that together to the usual coffee shop, finding the perfect rhythm for their footsteps easily as they chatted as easily as normal.

“I’ll pay,” Kise said, squeezing Kasamatsu’s hand before letting go. “You go get a table?”

His new boyfriend nodded, but before he went, held his hand out. Kise was confused, and Kasamatsu just rolled his eyes and took Kise’s gym bag, sliding it onto his shoulder before going to find their usual table in the corner.

Kise couldn’t stop the stupid smile that was yet to leave his face. Nothing _felt_ that different, but for the happiness welling inside him, and the solid fact that he was now in a relationship with his captain. It might have been considered unethical, or awkward, but he didn’t care. He was… happy. Although their relationship was only just starting and he had no idea where it would go from here, even if it _would_ go anywhere from here, he had a chance. And that was more than enough for him right now.

\-----------------------------------

The rest of their usual coffee talk was spent as usual, talking about anything and everything that was important to the two of them. If they sat closer to one another than usual, or their legs pressed side by side for longer periods of time, neither of them mentioned it, both of them just enjoyed and relieved at the closeness that was already feeling natural.

On the way back to Kise’s, they held hands again, and Kasamatsu was being so sweet Kise wanted to cry, or shower him in kisses. Either would work.

But, unfortunately, Kasamatsu couldn’t stay too late, so they said goodbye as he dropped Kise off at his door. Standing in the shadows of his apartment door, Kise smiled down at his captain after he’d pulled his keys out.

“Thank you, Kasamatsu,” he said honestly, still holding his now-boyfriend’s hand.

Kasamatsu shrugged. “I should be thanking you, to be honest. I know stuff with Aomine might still be rough, but I’m always here. I want to support you however I can.”

Kise wouldn’t admit how much he loved hearing those words.

“I’ve gotta get going,” Kasamatsu sighed, glancing at his watch. “Sorry.”

Kise shook his head emphatically. “No! Not at all. I’ll see you tomorrow anyway.”

“Come here,” Kasamatsu tilted his face up towards Kise and pulled the blond down with a tug on his hands. Their first kiss was soft, clumsy, but ultimately sweet. Breaking off, Kasamatsu smiled up at Kise’s slightly dazed expression and pressed another kiss to his lips, unable to resist, before letting go of his hands and stepping back. “See you tomorrow,” he murmured softly, turning and walking away and having to restrain himself from turning around, even when the sound of a door opening indicated Kise had recovered enough to open it.

He didn’t stop smiling the entire journey home.

\-----------------------------------

Kise was the same, going to bed that night with a smile on his face and knowledge in his heart that he’d picked the right choice. Kasamatsu was _his_.

 


	12. a double date or double disaster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the GoM appear!

It was three weeks later when shit went down.

Kise and Kasamatsu had had a perfect start to their relationship, like the ones that only ever happened in books and films (or manga and anime), and they both teased each other about it relentlessly. They’d spent more time together, doing couple-y things like going to the cinema and doing touristy things around Tokyo, visiting shrines and wherever else the urge took them. They’d both mentioned at one point how natural it was already feeling, and how glad they’d been that it had worked out this way. They didn’t mention Aomine, whose few calls to Kise’s mobile had gone unanswered and the messages which were read then deleted. He wasn’t giving up in his protests to their breakup, and if Kise had any reason to think that the other prodigy actually felt bad and wanted to make amends, he might have listened. As it were, he didn’t and therefore wanted to dedicate more of his time to Kasamatsu, who he was getting along better with than ever, and not only as boyfriends.

The basketball between the two had improved a little, not a lot, but enough that the others had commented. They’d had several games since they’d started to become friends, and had won them all thanks to their improved co-operation. After two weeks, Kise and Kasamatsu had decided mutually and with much relief on both sides that they really wanted to make this relationship work, and therefore had told the rest of the team. Moriyama had mentioned something about more girls for him, Hayakawa had shouted even more excitedly than usual, if that were possible, and everyone else had just accepted it with smiles and well-wishes, which had relieved them even more.

Their intimacy had been increasing in small degrees at which both of them were comfortable. Their kisses had progressed the most, both of them (especially Kasamatsu) discovering they _really_ liked the activity, leading them to snatch brief brushes of lips in corridors between classes when no-one was around, a few heavier ones during their own private after-practise practise, and even more as they changed after practise and on the way home. One particular session had left Kise a mess against his locker just before regular practise, and Kasamatsu grinning for the entire practise as his boyfriend shot him dirty looks with desperation underneath, which no-one had missed, but luckily (and sensibly), not commented on.

So everything, all in all, was going swimmingly. Which, of course, meant, that shit was about to hit the fan. The only thing Kise could say was that he honestly wasn’t expecting it. He’d been keeping up better contact with Kurokocchi since he and Kagamicchi had come to his shoot, so when he was invited to dinner at Kagami’s and was told that he could bring Kasamatsu if he wanted as a sort of double-date, after checking with his boyfriend they both agreed to go, pleased that the other couple was thinking of them.

However, it didn’t exactly go to plan.

\------------------------------------------------------

Kise didn’t let go of Kasamatsu’s hand as he rang the doorbell with his little finger, that hand also holding a six pack of beer as a thank-you gift to Kagami for cooking for them. What he was _not_ expecting was _Momoi_ , of all people, to open the door, squeal and throw herself at him enthusiastically.

“Ki-chan!” she laughed, squishing him. He still hadn’t let go of Kasamatsu’s hand, which made things awkward, but he refused to let go even when his boyfriend’s fingers loosened slightly.

“Hello, Momoi. Long time, no see,” he smiled down at the excited girl. “You remember Kasamatsu, of course,” he added as she still hadn’t seemed to realise that his captain was actually standing at his side.

Her eyes widened as they travelled to Kasamatsu, then their intertwined hands. Her face fell almost comically for a second before she forced another smile back onto her face, but this one wasn’t nearly as bright.

“Of course! Come in!” she smiled, taking Kise’s wrist and tugging him inside. “Everyone’s waiting for you inside.”

“Everyone?” Kise echoed as a very bad feeling settled in his gut. His fingers tightened around Kasamatsu’s as he entered the main room, and found several boys, most with ridiculously coloured hair, staring at him and Kasamatsu. It wasn’t just the generation of miracles either, Himuro and Takao were also sitting next to their current teammates, both looking rather pleased with this turn of events.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko appeared from nowhere and Kise almost screamed.

“Kurokocchi!” he whined, putting on a pout. “You didn’t tell me the gang would be here.”

“I didn’t know myself,” the shadow replied, and Kise could detect the faintest trace of annoyance in his tone.

“Yo, Kise,” Kagami called from the kitchen before anyone else could jump in and offer greetings. Delicious smells were wafting his way and he took an appreciative sniff. “Been a while.”

“Hey, Kagamicchi. I bought beer,” Kise offered, “to say thank you. For tonight and last time. I didn’t bring enough for everyone though…”

“Fuck ‘em,” Kagami replied. “You, me and Kasamatsu can drink them. And I told you to stop with the _cchi_!”

There were mild exclamations from the rest of the prodigies at Kagami’s statement, but it was just what Kise needed to relax. Grinning, he tugged Kasamatsu past the others, aware of their gazes being drawn to their entwined fingers, and into the small kitchen.

“I’ll put them in the fridge?” he asked, as soft murmurs started up, mostly Momoi appearing to talk to Aomine, who’d been sitting sullenly in the corner, with at least one can of beer. _Not_ that Kise cared.

Kagami nodded. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, turning their way to block out the other boys sitting in the lounge. “We honestly didn’t know they were coming until about an hour ago, and by then it was too late to warn you since they were already here and we’ve had no privacy. Kuroko went out to get some ingredients I’d forgotten and ran into Midorima and Takao, who invited themselves. Then Akashi messaged Midorima for something, who apparently “had to” tell him what was going on, though it was totally unrelated, so Akashi naturally decided he had to come, and brought Murasakibara, who brought Himuro, and he also messaged Momoi, who brought Aomine. I had to send Kuroko out for even more ingredients,” he sighed, clearly annoyed. “We’re sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Kasamatsu answered, squeezing Kise’s hand again. “It’s probably about time they all knew, anyway.”

Kise sighed, but agreed. Leaning against Kasamatsu’s side for warmth and comfort, he cracked open the three of the six beers he hadn’t put in the fridge and handed the last to Kagami.

“Cheers,” he sighed. “To a… hopefully uneventful night.”

“I’ll pray to that,” Kagami agreed with a rueful laugh. “Though they don’t know about Kuroko and me either yet, so we’re not sure what’ll happen when they figure it out.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

The night started out uneventfully as they’d wished for, most of the miracles unsure of what to make of Kise with Kasamatsu. Kise was sitting next to his boyfriend who was at the centre of the table, Takao on his left, and Kagami on Kasamatu’s right, presumably to protect him, which Kise was faintly grateful for. Opposite Takao was Midorima, who was looking unimpressed with life, even as he had a giant pink teddy bear sat at the end seat next to him, which Kise assumed was today’s lucky item. On the right of Midorima and in front of Kise was Momoi, who couldn’t stop staring straight across the table, her eyes constantly switching between Kise and Kasamatsu. Next to her and therefore opposite Kasamatsu, Aomine had been seated and Kise was secretly panicking at the angry face Aomine was wearing. But Kuroko was sitting next to Aomine, so hopefully he’d be able to control the brash male. Finally, next to Kuroko was Murasakibara, sitting opposite Himuro and at the head of the table on that side was Akashi, looking every inch their usual lord and master.

Kise sighed at the seating arrangements, even as he realised there was probably no better way to do it.

Giant vats of chilli were placed on the table for them all to make their own tacos, and for a short while all that could be heard was arguing over the food. Kise slowly slid closer to Kasamatsu until their thighs were pressed together under the table, and Kise wrapped his foot around the back of Kasamatsu’s ankle for extra support. Their hands also brushed a lot reaching for food, and although _all_ of them weren’t purposeful, most were and provided Kise with more comfort.

“So, Ryouta,” Akashi finally broke silence on the topic that was on everyone’s mind. “How long have you and Kasamatsu here been together?”

“About a month now,” Kise replied smoothly, but his thigh pressed even harder against Kasamatsu’s, who gave enough pressure back to assure him that it would be okay.

“And you didn’t think to ask for my permission?” Kise knew that tone, it was deadly.

“I’m Kaijo’s, now,” he replied simply. “While I respect you, Akashicchi, my private life is my own.”

“Well, you certainly could have done with letting Daiki know.”

“Aominecchi and I broke up over two months ago,” Kise replied, now getting slightly annoyed. “This is common knowledge.”

The glare Aomine sent him could have killed. It didn’t help that the blue-haired prodigy had been drinking quite steadily ever since they’d arrived, and it wasn’t exactly unobvious. Kise met his stare straight back, ignoring the pangs in his stomach of mild regret that they hadn’t broken up on the best of terms, but he felt little else towards his former lover. Especially when the warmth of Kasamatsu’s thigh along his was keeping him grounded and secure under the scrutiny.

“It’s only natural,” Midorimacchi broke in. “Aomine is a Virgo, Kise a Gemini. They were never meant to last. Kasamatsu, what star sign are you?”

“Uh, a Leo,” Kasamatsu replied, sounding unsure. He still wasn’t fully used to all of the miracle’s idiosyncrasies, and Midorima’s were stronger than most.

“A much better match. Oha Asa would be pleased.” Midorima nodded in approval, and apparently that was all he had to say on the matter, even as Aomine’s dagger-sharp glare switched to the green-haired shooter.

Takao just stopped a snigger, but sent Kise and Kasamatsu a small, impressed smile when no-one else was looking to indicate his approval. Murasakibara just didn’t care, moaning about the lack of sweet things at the table, which was clearly starting to piss Kagami off. Luckily, with Kuroko across from him, he was able to calm himself down before he did anything too drastic.

“Really, Ki-chan?” Momoi asked, pouting slightly. “You two are really together? It’s not some game?”

“I wouldn’t do that, Momoi,” Kise replied, insulted. “You should know I’m not that type of person.”

Momoi nodded, slightly chastened, even as she sent a few glances at Aomine, who’d gone back to staring at Kise.

“I don’t believe it,” Aomine stated clearly, folding his arms over his chest. “You chose _him_ , over _me?_ ”

Kasamatsu broke in before Kise could reply. “Kise gave you plenty of warnings. You didn’t respond in time. He’s mine now.”

All faces turned towards Kise, as if he’d be annoyed that they were treating him like property. He knew full well that that wasn’t how Kasamatsu meant it, even if it came off that way. Even so, he _liked_ being Kasamatsu’s, as much as he liked his captain being his. He just shrugged and went back to eating a taco.

Aomine had nothing to say to that, and Kise was glad. He didn’t know what he’d have done if Aomine had kicked off, but he was sure it wouldn’t have been good.

After another twenty minutes of a decidedly tenser atmosphere, the chilli was devoured, Kagami’s skills praised by those modest enough to be capable of praise. Kise, Kuroko, Kasamatsu and, surprisingly, Himuro, helped to clear the table and make way for dessert, which was a giant cake that Kuroko and Kagami had baked together.

“Looks good,” Momoi said brightly, practically bouncing in her seat. “Testu-kun, did you really make this?”

“With Kagami’s help, of course,” Kuroko replied, deadpan.

“You and Taiga have been spending an awful lot of time together,” Himuro said after a second, looking thoughtful. “Outside of basketball, I mean.”

It was lucky that Kagami had returned to the kitchen for another beer else the blush that would have spread across his face would have given the couple away in a second.

“We’re friends,” Kuroko replied, blunt and polite as ever.

“Hmm,” Himuro looked doubtful, but said no more. Kise could practically see Kurokocchi sigh in relief as he turned around and grinned at the shadow.

Kagami came back and the cake was devoured in minutes, too delicious to think about manners.

“Thank you for the meal,” Akashi said as he cleared his plate. “It was delicious, so I can forgive you for forgetting my invitation.”

“You’re welcome,” Kagami mumbled sarcastically in English under his breath.

Kise couldn’t stop a small smile, even as he dropped his hand under the table to rest on Kasamatsu’s thigh, wanting contact. After a second, Kasamatsu’s hand joined his, ignoring all attempts at subtlety as their fingers laced together. Kise glanced to his right and couldn’t stop a goofy smile as he met Kasamatsu’s eyes, which Kasamatsu quickly returned.

“Really?” Aomine broke the silence. Kise looked up to see the dark miracle staring at them. “Really, Kise? That dude? Over _me_? Over the times we had together?”

Kise sighed and Kasamatsu squeezed his hand gently.

“Aominecchi. Please don’t make this any more than it is.”

“Kise-kun is right, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said softly from Aomine’s right. “Kise-kun is happy with Kasamatsu-kun, this much is clear. You’re slightly drunk and don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Tetsu!” Aomine protested. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am, Aomine-kun.”

“How long have _you_ known about their relationship, Kuroko?” Takao asked, suddenly realising that neither he nor Kagami had been shocked when Kise had walked in with Kasamatsu.

“I was made aware a couple of weeks ago,” Kuroko replied.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Aomine broke in. “Tetsu!”

“I was busy with my own problems,” Kuroko broke in, shooting a look at Kagami, who promptly turned red. If no-one had noticed, it probably would have been okay, but unfortunately, Himuro’s suspicions had led him to watch his ‘brother’ carefully.

“Kagami,” Himuro broke in. “How long have you been taking advantage of Kuroko?”

Kagami’s jaw dropped open, and just like that everyone’s attention was switched to Seirin’s ace.

“Kagami!” Aomine glared, his stomach clenching. He wasn’t in so much denial as to pretend he had no feelings for Tetsu, and if this was real… he didn’t want to think about what it would mean for him.

“No!” Kagami shot back. “It’s the other way around, if anything.”

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko pretended to be hurt. “I would never take advantage of you.”

Kise laughed. “Don’t lie, Kurokocchi. Everyone knows Kagamicchi is too shy to initiate anything.”

“Oi!” Kagami protested, but shrugged as he met Kise’s eyes, objection gone as fast as it had come. “True,” he admitted, slumping back in his chair.

“How long has this been going on for?” Akashi’s voice was deadly. He clearly hated not having predicted any of these developing relationships.

“Two months or so now,” Kuroko replied politely. “Just longer than Kise-kun and Kasamatsu-kun.”

Silence fell, broken by Kagami sighing. “This is all going to hell in a handbasket,” Kagami groaned in English, leaning back in his chair.

“You shouldn’t speak English, Kagamicchi,” Kise scolded him lightly, also in English. “Not everyone can understand your vocabulary.”

“Kise’s right, Taiga,” Himuro added, his silky voice almost purring in satisfaction, even as he too continued with English.

“Then you guys stop talking in English!” Kagami snapped back, but with little heat in the words.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko’s voice broke into their conversation. “Please speak in Japanese.”

Kagami sighed heavily and shrugged at his boyfriend.

“Shall we wrap this up?” Akashi asked, voice polite and vaguely terrifying. “I’m afraid I have somewhere else to be soon.”

“Then, I take my leave,” Midorima stood up, plucking the giant pink teddy bear off the chair. “Come, Takao. Take me home.”

Takao laughed and stood. “Excuse us. Thank you, Kuroko, Kagami. Dinner was delicious. I’m sorry Midorima’s so grumpy. He’s just waiting for me to confess too, and it’s getting on his nerves.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Takao,” Midorima snapped, adjusting his glasses.

“I’ll do it soon!” Takao promised the rest of the boys, and girl, around the table. “So he’s back to relatively normal.”

“Takao!”

With that, the Shuutoku members left. Akashi also stood and excused himself a second later, following the two out, no doubt to figure out whether or not Takao’s teasing was real.

“Muro-chin, I want another cake,” Murasakibara broke into the awkward silence left.

“We’ll go then, Atsushi,” Himuro stood with the giant defender. “Kuroko, Taiga, thank you. We’ll speak soon.”

Kagami nodded and the Yosen players also exited, leaving Kuroko and Kagami, Kise and Kasamatsu and Aomine and Momoi.

“Well that was… eventful,” Momoi supplied. “Tetsu-kun, why didn’t you tell me you and Kagami-kun were an item?”

“I’m sorry, Momoi-san,” Kuroko apologised softly. “We weren’t quite ready for anyone to know.”

Momoi pouted, but it had little emotion behind it. “Alright. Well, we should leave too, right, Dai-chan?”

Aomine sat stubbornly in his seat. “You’re not good enough for him,” he growled at Kasamatsu.

“And you were?” Kasamatsu shot back, pissed off. “Maybe I can’t be everything Kise needs, but at least I’m a damn sight better at it than you were.”

“Oh yeah? You managed to make him scream yet?” Aomine sneered. “He always did for me.”

At that, Kise felt sick. That was too far, even for Aomine. Standing up, he left the table and walked outside to the balcony, shutting the door behind him.

Kasamatsu stared at Aomine, who didn’t even have the grace to look ashamed. “Our relationship isn’t based exclusively around sex,” he replied, as bluntly as possible, even as his eyes travelled to Kise’s silhouette outside. Kagami got up and with a reassuring nod, joined the blond outside. “You should try it sometime.”

“That’s a no, then,” Aomine scoffed. “What kind of partner are you?”

“One that cares about Kise for more than his body, or his basketball talent,” Kasamatsu couldn’t stop himself from snapping back.

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko interrupted before more words could be said. “I think it’s time you should leave.”

Eyes losing some of their fire, Aomine looked down at his old partner. He’d stood up at some point recently, but didn’t quite remember when, which suggested he was much drunker than he’d thought. “Ah, sorry, Tetsu.”

“It’s not me you should be apologising to,” Kuroko said, a quiet reprimand in his voice. “But I don’t think Kise wants to speak to you right now. I’d ask that you don’t.”

Aomine looked around, realising the blond had gone outside, and was now standing with Kagami on the balcony. Sighing, he gathered his jacket and met Momoi, who was standing worriedly by the door.

“I’m sorry, Tetsu-kun,” she whispered tearfully. “He’s really drunk.”

“I know, Momoi,” Kuroko replied softly. “Take care of him? I’ll speak to you soon.”

She nodded and guided a drunken Aomine out of the apartment.

“Sorry, Kuroko,” Kasamatsu murmured as he helped the smaller boy clear away plates. “I didn’t mean to lose my head.”

“No,” Kuroko shook his head. “You did nothing wrong. Thank you, for standing up for Kise. He needs that.”

“Always,” Kasamatsu shrugged, a little embarrassed. “Next time, we’ll all have to go somewhere, just the four of us.”

“That would be good,” Kuroko nodded. They went to the kitchen and started to wash up, hoping their two males outside were alright.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Kise?” Kagami’s voice cut through the quiet of the cold night air.

“Hey, Kagamicchi. Sorry for causing a scene,” Kise sighed, leaning against the rail as he inhaled deeply.

“It’s all good. You alright?”

“I will be. I just… I didn’t want to expose Kasamatsu to all this.”

“He’s holding up pretty well,” Kagami commented, joining Kise leaning on the short wall. “Better than most. He’s strong, your captain.”

“I know,” Kise accepted, “But the rest of the Kiseki no sedai are still ridiculous.”

Kagami chuckled. “Yourself included.”

Kise shrugged. “I can’t deny that,” he agreed.

They stood outside in companionable silence for a few minutes. Neither of them had fully realised that they’d become friends until that moment, and they both spent a minute or so contemplating it.

“We should play someday,” Kagami said after a while. “The four of us.”

“Sounds good,” Kise smiled, “Thanks, Kagamicchi.”

“Stop with the _cchi_ , already,” Kagami rolled his eyes. “How did Kasamatsu get you to stop?”

Kise chuckled. “He threatened me the first time I ever did it with triple practise for the entire time he was my captain. I was suitably cowed.”

Kagami chuckled too. “Strong and clever. You’ve got a good one there.”

“You too,” Kise replied slyly. “Stealing Kurokocchi.”

Kagami sighed. “It did take a while. I’m just glad he was brave enough to make the first move.”

Kise smiled. “Me too. Kurokocchi was never happy after what occurred with the miracles at Teiko. But he’s much happier now, I can see it. Thank you, Kagamicchi.”

Kagami shrugged, feeling embarrassed. “I didn’t do anything special.”

“I disagree,” Kise murmured, shaking his head. “But, we should probably go back and help,” he added as he turned to see Kasamatsu helping Kuroko tidy up the last of the things around the table.

\---------------------------------------------------

With everything cleared up, Kasamatsu and Kise made their goodbyes. Aomine was now gone from their thoughts, and Kasamatsu had been immeasurably glad when Kise had returned, laced his fingers with his and brushed a quick kiss over the back of his hand.

They were okay, and he was ridiculously glad that he hadn’t fucked things up with his heated reply to Aomine’s insult. He needed Kise more than he wanted to admit.


	13. not so dire consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Kasamatsu relax after dinner, mostly while in bed. and naked.

They returned to Kise’s flat together after the awkward end to the dinner, Kise feeling absolutely awful for what he’d put his new boyfriend through.

“I’m sorr-,” he started to say as Kasamatsu flopped onto the sofa with a tired sigh.

“Shut up,” Kasamatsu cut him off, but there was no heat behind the words, so Kise felt it was safe enough to sit on the sofa next to him. “We didn’t know that they were going to be there. But as soon as we did, we knew that it wouldn’t exactly go _well_. I think it turned out alright, in the end, all things considered. It could have gone a lot worse.”

Kise almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The things Aomine had yelled, had insinuated, they’d gone beyond the realm into rude and then passed offensive.

“Kasamatsu…” Kise murmured, leaning across the sofa to press a soft kiss to the other boy’s lips. “I don’t know what I’d have done without you. Thank you. For sticking by me.”

He shrugged, but leant up for another kiss when Kise moved away. “I’m not like _him_ , Kise,” and they both knew who he was talking about. “I’ll support you in any decision you take. Even if it’s not with me.” Kise closed his eyes and leant forward, resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder. “Though I hope that doesn’t happen any time soon,” Kasamatsu added quietly. “I’m happy with you.”

“I’m happy with you, too,” Kise murmured back. “I wish Aomine would see that.”

“We’ll just keep showing him,” Kasamatsu offered. “I’m not worried about him.”

Kise smiled and sat up again, turning so he had crossed legs on the sofa and was facing his boyfriend. “You’re the best,” he said brightly.

Kasamatsu grinned at him and also sat up, leaning over to capture the blond’s lips yet again. They carried on for a few minutes, slowly getting closer until Kise’s front was practically plastered down Kasamatsu’s side on the sofa.

"I want you," Kasamatsu murmured against Kise's mouth, hands sliding down to his waist. Kise pulled back for a second, resting his forehead against the other boys as he let the words settle in.

"Now?" he questioned softly, fingers combing through the short black hair.

"Only if you do," Kasamatsu replied, wondering if this was what Kise wanted, if he was happy with this. "I know tonight wasn't great, but this isn't a reaction to that. It’s not anything to do with what Aomine said either. That was just desperation, and we both know it. I've wanted you, wanted _us_ for a while. I've just been too cowardly," he admitted, ashamed.

"Kasamatsu..." Kise pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, letting it take away any reservations he had. Despite Kasamatsu’s assurances and honesty, Kise _hated_ how Aomine was fucking things up now he wasn't single and available for the blue-haired boy’s whims. "Come on. Not here."

Fingers entwined, Kise got up first and led the way to the bedroom. The atmosphere was soft, warm and loving, though the arousal and need under all of it permeated the air. Kisses were shared as Kise sat on the bed and Kasamatsu came to straddle him, knees either side of Kise's hips so their laps were pressed together in such a way that they could both feel exactly how the other felt.

Kasamatsu flushed red, but with desire rather than embarrassment, and leant down to take his considerate blond into a deeper kiss. Fingers brushed up and down, through hair, across clothes, craving skin. Growing slightly impatient with Kise's lovely, but slow, pace, Kasamatsu's fingers grabbed the bottom of Kise's t-shirt and tugged it upwards. Reluctantly, Kise let him break the kiss to tug it over his head and take a second to take in his torso. 

Of course, he'd seen Kise's chest before, when changing before and after classes, and if his eyes had always lingered a little longer than was strictly necessary he'd never been caught.  
But this was different. He could finally touch the skin that had always fascinated him. Fingers spread over silky skin, ridges of muscle that flexed under his touch.

"Kasamatsu," Kise gasped as the smaller boy’s fingers brushed a nipple unexpectedly.

Kasamatsu hesitated, but when Kise did nothing to stop him he did it again and was rewarded with a soft groan and a hand clenching on his shoulder.

"You like that then?" he teased lightly, fingers not stopping their ministrations. His other hand joined in and Kise leant forward, biting his lip softly in answer.

"Let me explore?" Kasamatsu requested softly, flushing a deeper red. "I've wanted to for so long..."

Kise felt his blood boil and nodded since words wouldn’t come, lowering back onto his elbows to let Kasamatsu take in his fill. He knew he was pretty, knew he had a good figure- he was a model for goodness sake- but nothing had ever felt so nerve wracking as being under his new lover’s gaze. He hadn't worried about how much his partner found him attractive even with Aomine, and he found his heart beating as hard in nervousness as if he'd been exercising for hours straight.

Fingers spread across his chest, sliding down his waist, cool on his overheated skin and shaking ever so slightly. 

"Like what you see?" Kise chuckled through his mild nerves, needing approval.

"So soft," Kasamatsu murmured as he nodded, having a hard time keeping his head straight with all of the warm golden flesh before him. 

Following Kise, he leant forwards and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw before starting to work his way downwards. Soft kisses were pressed to soft skin, trembling softly with each one. “Warm,” Kasamatsu continued, directing his attention to Kise’s hard nipple, where his fingers had just been teasing. Licking the small nub, he heard Kise’s gasp and couldn’t stop a small smile as he did it again. His fingers slid down the blond’s sides until his palms met the cloth barrier of his trousers. But Kise’s fingers were threading through his hair, holding him in place as he continued to tease his nipple with his lips and tongue, so he couldn’t back away to take his trousers off.

Instead, his fingers hooked under the waistband and slid around to the front where he could feel the bulge of Kise’s cock straining the material.

“Perfect,” he added against Kise’s skin, fingers quickly palming the erection through the material, causing a whine the break out from his lover’s throat. Barely fumbling, he flicked the button open and slid down the zip, fingers ghosting over the soft material of the boxer’s covering his boyfriend’s erection and hearing Kise’s gasp turn into a low moan which, in turn, sent another wave of heat through Kasamatsu.

Kise’s hands let go of his hair and pulled his face up instead so they could kiss, the pace turning frantic in the blink of an eye.

“Shirt… off,” Kise moaned as he fumbled with the buttons. Kasamatsu helped as best as he could, but his hands kept wandering to the warm flesh of Kise’s chest, slowly becoming damp with sweat. “Fuck, Kasamatsu.”

“Yukio,” he corrected. “This is too informal for that.”

“Yukio,” Kise repeated softly, pulling away to meet grey eyes as happiness flooded him to the same level his arousal was burning. “Ryouta, then,” he murmured, not only wanting to return the favour but suddenly curious as to how his first name would sound coming from Kasamatsu’s lips. His fingers finally undid the last button and he tugged it off Yukio’s shoulders impatiently, fingers instantly spreading across the warm chest he wanted to explore with his tongue. Later, he promised himself. Kasama- Yukio wanted to be on top, and Kise was totally happy with that. He didn’t care where he was or what his partner wanted, as long as it was pleasurable. And this, while torture, was torture of the highest pleasure, and he never wanted it to stop.

“Trousers,” Yukio murmured, tugging at Kise’s pants. Kise lifted his hips and Yukio leant back, tugging them down and off with his boxers in one swift move, leaving Kise gloriously bare and naked for Yukio’s hungry gaze.

Kise’s cock stood firm and proud against his stomach as the blond lay back, his hair falling artfully as he stared up at his lover with lust-filled eyes.

“You’re perfect,” Yukio admitted, stepping closer to sink to his knees next to the bed, between Kise’s parted thighs.

Kise couldn’t stop a gasp as he lifted himself to his elbows, looking down as Kasamatsu’s fingers danced up his thighs and towards his erection, which was leaking pre-cum. One hand gently wrapped around him and Kise couldn’t stop a gasp, meeting steel-grey eyes as he held back a whimper.

“I’ve dreamed of this,” Yukio admitted in a whisper, leaning forward so his lips brushed the tip. Kise could only watch, dumbfounded, as Yukio’s tongue swiped out quickly and licked up the pre-cum off the tip.

“Shit,” Kise groaned, fingers fisting in the sheets below him as he struggled up to be able to see more.

“I’ve never done this before,” Yukio reminded him teasingly, but his eyes were serious behind the lust. “So tell me if you want me to do anything different or specific.”

Kise nodded. “Just don’t stop?” he pleaded, his voice cracking as Yukio’s other hand slid to his balls, heavy in his palm.

Yukio shook his head. “You taste good,” was all he said, before licking a long, slow stripe up the cock before him. Kise bit his lip hard but a whimper still escaped as he caught the sight of his lover’s tongue licking the tip of his dick like a fucking lollipop.

A long, low sound escaped his chest as Yukio opened his mouth and slowly sank down on Kise. It was hard to take all of him, but he worked up some sort of a rhythm, using the hitches in Kise’s breathing, the hip thrusts he couldn’t quite stop and his open moans to judge what the blond liked best.

Kise had to close his eyes to stop himself from coming too soon, but it was useless as the sight of Yukio’s mouth wrapped around him stayed behind his eyelids. It wasn’t the best blowjob he’d ever received, but it was already high on his list. Vaguely, he wondered how Yukio had learnt to do this, and if this was his first time how much better he’d get with more practise. But his thoughts cut short and his hips twitched as something brushed his perineum unexpectedly, teasing the sensitive skin there and further back.

A cry left his lips as Yukio’s teeth grazed him at the same time.

Yukio almost came there and then as a hoarse “Fuck!” left his blond. One hand was teasing his anus and the other left the base of Ryouta’s cock to travel to his own dick, straining desperately to get to Kise. He told himself he could last a little longer, at least until Kise came, and upped the rhythm a little. But the sounds Ryouta was making were just too fucking much, making him palm himself frantically, needing something more.

“Put it in?” Ryouta begged, hips pushing down towards Yukio’s finger. There wasn’t any lube, so Kasamatsu wiped his finger in his own drool – he hadn’t been able to swallow for a while – and hoped it would be enough.

Kise’s groan rose another level as Yukio’s finger slipped inside him, teasing every nerve ending. He didn’t know how long he could hold out, and tried to warn the blond, but knew he was a goner as soon as he opened his eyes and met steel-grey gone cloudy like a storm as lips turned red finally took him all the way to the base, throat constricting around him. Before he could help himself, he was coming, his arms collapsing so he lay flat on his back, breath labouring as he felt his lover’s tongue caress every inch of him.

After a minute, he felt Yukio’s head rest against his thigh, his finger slide out, and struggled to sit up to look at him.

“Fuck,” was all he could manage, and Yukio grinned.

“You taste good,” he murmured, his voice husky. “I like it.”

Kise’s dick twitched all over again, but even he needed a little time to recover. “Let me help you out,” he murmured, realising that his lover had to be in considerable pain by now.

Yukio’s expression turned sheepish. “I… uh, you already did,” he offered. “The noises you made got me too hot.”

Surprised, Kise glanced down and sure enough, there was a spreading stain on his lover’s trousers.

“Got me coming like a schoolboy in my pants,” Kasamatsu sighed, his head still resting on Kise’s thigh.

“Next time,” Kise promised, “I get to return the favour.”

Kasamatsu grinned up at him, steel eyes glowing with contentment. “Deal.”

Kise pulled him up, stripping him of his trousers and pulling his lover down on top of him.

“I should have known you were a snuggler,” Kasamatsu grumbled, but put his head on Kise’s collarbone and breathed in the warm smell of him.

Kise froze. Aomine had hated cuddling after sex. Kasamatsu could feel him tense up, and briefly wondered what was wrong, until he realised how Kise had taken what he’d said.

“I like it,” he murmured, turning his head up to meet worried golden eyes. “I’ve just never thought about it before.”

“Really?” Kise murmured, needing further confirmation. “I don’t… I don’t want to be too pushy. Not here.”

Kasamatsu sighed. Aomine had really not understood the nature of his blond. He wondered how many scars Kise had from lack of understanding and compassion. “I’ll let you know if you get too pushy,” he assured him, leaning up to place a kiss to his jaw.

Kise couldn’t stop his sigh of relief. “I just… this means a lot to me,” he admitted, heart in his eyes. Kasamatsu found his own heart clenching, in both want and relief.

“I know it does,” he replied, shifting around so he was further up, lying face-to-face with his lover. “It means a hell of a lot to me, too. _You_ mean a lot to me.”

“You always know,” Kise murmured, eyes full of love and wonderment.

Kasamatsu smiled softly. “Mind if I stay the night? The last train is in half an hour, but there’s a lot more I want to do with you, if you feel the same?”

Kise felt the heat rise back to his blood and a smile spread across his face. “I’d love for you to stay,” he admitted.

“Let me text my parents? I’ll be right back,” Kasamatsu got up, unabashedly naked, and left the room to fetch his phone from the living room, where he’d left his bag on the table. Kise felt his body stir, and closed his eyes as he let everything from before they got home wash away. He felt faintly exhausted, a night with his old teammates followed by a blindingly good orgasm would do that, but was more than up for another round.

Thinking back on the last half hour, he hardened again, the thought of Kasamatsu being so aroused that he’d come in his pants a huge turn-on for the blond.

“Starting the party without me?” Kasamatsu teased from the doorway. Kise’s eyes slit open, glancing towards the older blond.

“I didn’t want to wait,” Kise teased back, deciding to take it one step further and wrapped his own hand around his erection, gasping with the touch.

When nothing happened, his eyes opened again to see Kasamatsu watching, riveted, from the doorway.

“You just going to stand there?” Kise chuckled, even as his hips flexed, almost able to _feel_ Kasamatsu’s gaze.

“I happen to like the view,” Kasamatsu replied dryly.

“Maybe you’d like it better up close?” Kise suggested.

Kasamatsu chuckled and sauntered over, and Kise could see that he was also getting hard. Swinging onto the bed, Kasamatsu straddled Kise’s thighs and leant over for a kiss.

“Hey, I’ve got a question,” Kise murmured against his lips, hands smoothing up a muscular back he wanted to lick and kiss.

“Hmmm?” Kasamatsu asked, and his teeth sank into Kise’s lower lip.

“Not fair,” Kise groaned, his hips rising and gaining a second of glorious friction before Kasamatsu moved away. “How did you learn to do that?” Kise murmured once his head was clear again, though it was difficult, pinned as he was under his lover. “Earlier? If you’ve got no experience that is…”

Kasamatsu grinned even as he shifted so their cocks rubbed together. Kise couldn’t stop a moan. “Lots of porn,” he replied. “With you in my fantasies.”

Just imagining Kasamatsu jerking off to him had heat spreading through his chest until he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“What else did you imagine us doing?” Kise asked, his voice far too breathy for his liking.

Kasamatsu burned at the question asked in that husky voice. “Hmm,” he murmured, trying to decide on his favourite fantasy. Nibbling on Kise’s lip, he broke away to press soft kisses to his jaw, then back towards his ear.

“I’d suck you off,” he whispered, tongue tracing the delicate shell of Kise’s ear. “As you sucked me.”

He felt Kise’s erection twitch against his own as he dipped his tongue into Kise’s ear after he’d finished the words.

The next thing he knew, Kise was rolling them over and straddling him.

“I like that idea,” Kise admitted huskily. “But I’d rather suck you off first.”

Kasamatsu couldn’t think of a particular objection to that, especially as Kise started kissing his way down his chest. His lips were hot, soft and his tongue left a soft trail of wet that sent shivers through every nerve.

Eventually he reached where Kasamatsu needed him most and soft, long fingers started to explore.

Kasamatsu bit his lip, but a moan was ripped out of his throat when Kise, becoming impatient, took almost the entirety of him in his mouth a second later, taking him right to the back of his throat without fuss. His hands went to the soft golden hair, twisting through the stands without pulling. Kise hummed around him and Kasamatsu almost came then and there.

“Kise,” he warned. His blond pulled back slowly, every stroke of his tongue exquisite torture.

“ _Ryouta,_ ” he corrected softly as his tongue gently stroked up and down the heated flesh. “I want to do it right for your first time,” Kise murmured, blowing gently across Kasamatsu’s tip and bringing forth a hoarse yell.

“I swear, Ryouta,” Kasamatsu started shakily, only to lose his train of thought a second later when Kise sank back down on to him.

A few minutes later of similar actions, of everything that Kasamatsu had fantasised about and a few things he hadn’t, he couldn’t take it anymore and came in Kise’s mouth. Kise hummed happily as he licked his lips and gave Kasamatsu one of the hottest looks he’d ever seen.

“I like the taste of you,” Kise murmured, kissing his way back up the older boy’s chest.

Kasamatsu kissed him gently, softly, and Kise practically melted. He craved soft, warm loving, even as he was content with anything else, so long as his partner was happy. Kise was a ridiculous giver in bed, and one that most would be more than eager to take advantage of.

But Kasamatsu wasn’t one of those. Hands smoothed down Kise’s sides, across flushed skin that turned darker under his touch as his lips softly brushed kisses all over Kise’s face and upper torso – the only places the smaller boy could reach from his position still under his lover.

“Hmmm,” Kise murmured, arching into his lover’s fingers automatically as Kasamatsu’s hand brushed the heavy length of him. Fingers wrapped around him gently, stroking up and down and Kise buried his face in the warmth of Kasamatsu’s neck as he took a deep breath.

“Tell me what you like,” Kasamatsu murmured, fingers still moving in that slow, methodical manner. It was driving Kise crazy, even as his hips obediently followed the slower rhythm.

“There,” he whispered as Kasamatsu’s fingers brushed the tip, spreading the rapidly leaking wetness over the crown and further down the shaft.

The atmosphere was warm and soft as Kasamatsu’s fingers gently pleasured his boyfriend, as Kise pulled his head back and kissed the boy underneath, lips moving gently in time to the movement of his lover’s fingers. After a few minutes Kise came for the second time that night, leaning into his lover as the feelings washed over him.

“You’re even more gorgeous when you come,” Kasamatsu murmured as Kise rolled off him, and went to find a towel to clean them both up.

Kise blushed, finding those sorts of things to be the ones that turn his face red more than anything dirty that they’d just done, watched Kasamatsu as he disappeared into the bathroom and came back thirty seconds later. After cleaning them both, he climbed back onto the bed and Kise automatically snuggled close, sliding his arms over Kasamatsu’s chest.

Kasamatsu shifted and Kise froze, still slightly worried he was pushing his boyfriend too far, especially for their first night together. But Kasamatsu was only rolling so he was facing Kise, pulling the blond closer so their breaths intermingled and Kasamatsu could brush Kise’s lips with his at his own leisure.

“Thank you,” Kasamatsu murmured softly.

Kise shook his head, trapped in steel grey eyes. “You did more,” Kise whispered. “Thank you. For everything.”

Kasamatsu smiled. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

Kise smiled back, Kasamatsu’s voice was nothing but warm, sleepy and affectionate.

“Goodnight.”


	14. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more Aomine baby <3

Aomine woke up with a bitch of a hangover. He'd somehow- probably thanks to Satsuki- made it back to his apartment. This was confirmed when he lifted his head up five minutes later and saw a note in her handwriting on his night stand.

_Dai-chan! I can't believe you were so rude last night! You really upset Ki-chan. He's clearly happy with Kasamatsu and don't you forget it this time. You really should apologise._

He frowned, a little hazy as to what she was on about as his brain was still waking up. Then it hit him. Kise walking in with Kasamatsu, looking so goddamned happy. He'd given his captain more fond looks than he'd ever given Aomine and it had slowly pissed him off more and more as they were being so bloody lovey-dovey.

His stomach knotted into a slick ball as he remembered what he'd said. _"Managed to make him scream yet? He always did for me."_

That was low, even for him. He’d just been so bitter, looking at the two of them, thinking of Tetsu with Kagami, and the alcohol had loosened his tongue enough that everything came spilling out without thinking about it first.

He groaned and placed his forearm over his eyes, wondering if he could even fix the clusterfuck he'd just managed to create.

He had to apologise. It was something that was alien to Aomine. Especially, he realised, as he'd never apologised to Kise for anything he'd done. Kise had just seemed to forgive him without any particular need for an apology. Aomine sighed heavily and then instantly regretted it when doing so sent a spike of pain to his hungover brain.

The last time he'd been this drunk... he’d crashed at Kise’s somehow, though the details were still unknown…

\-----------------------------------------

_Aomine woke with a headache that felt like someone was driving nails into his skull. He groaned and buried his face in the pillow, to realise it didn't smell like his._

_Cracking his eyes open, he was greeted with the sight of Kise's room, the usually open curtains drawn to let in as little light as possible._

_He groaned, wondering how he'd got here, and where the hell the blond was since he wasn't in the bed with him._

_Getting up, wincing and dying for painkillers, he made it into the lounge, where Kise was pretty much passed out on the sofa. The blond looked rough, dark circles marring the prettiness of his face, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants that had seen better days. He wondered why the blond was in here and not in his own bed._

_Somehow, Kise noticed him and woke up._

_"Good morning, Aominecchi," he murmured, stretching as he slowly got up from the sofa, wincing some as he put weight on his right leg. "Feeling okay? I've got coffee."_

_"What did I do last night?"_

_Kise shrugged, leading the way into the kitchen with a mild limp that Aomine didn't really pay any mind to._

_"Dunno. You got here at like 3, 4 in the morning, moaning about Kurokocchi kicking you out, then crashed on my bed and kicked me out of it."_

_"Huh," Aomine wondered as to why he'd come to Kise of all people._

_"Momoi-san called too," Kise added. "You called her a few times last night but she was sleeping. So she said can you call her back soon."_

_Aomine nodded and took the coffee that was passed to him. Kise yawned and leaned against the counter._

_"What's that?" Aomine asked, curious as Kise knocked back a couple of pills with his coffee._

_Kise shrugged. "I went too hard at practise the other day and injured my ankle a little again. It's just to reduce the swelling to help it get back to normal faster. That and lots of rest."_

_"Huh," Aomine took it as it was as he sipped his coffee. Kise always made the best stuff._

_"Do you want a shower or anything?" Kise offered, "or I can call a taxi?"_

_"Wanna get rid of me?" Aomine actually got the hint for once._

_Kise sighed. "It's not that. It's just I'm really tired and my ankle wasn't helped by sleeping on the sofa last night. I've got a shoot later this evening so I really need to sleep beforehand."_

_"Alright," Aomine nodded, feeling slightly guilty as he noticed the actual exhaustion in the blond’s eyes. "I'll go. No worries about a taxi though, I can get myself back on the trains."_

_"Alright," Kise agreed without further comment, too exhausted to deal with anything else at that moment in time. "I'll speak to you later then."_

_Aomine finished his coffee and left, having not thanked his boyfriend once. He felt a little guilty, even as he also felt a little rejected, which turned into being pissed off quickly enough._

_He called Satsuki, who was relieved to hear from him._

_"Thank god Ki-chan let you in!" she exclaimed over the phone, "he's been really struggling with his ankle the last week or so. Though I can't believe you made him look after you, Dai-chan, when Kise's the one that needs looking after right now."_

_Aomine felt even guiltier, and told himself he'd apologise to Kise later, as Satsuki continued to chew him out._

\------------------------------------------------

Aomine sighed. He really had been an asshole to Kise. And it wasn’t just that, he'd ignored the blond so many times and never given him much in return for all that the blond had done for him. Maybe he deserved Kise leaving him for Kasamatsu. Kise was clearly happy with his captain.

But even so, if there was even a slim chance of getting the blond back, he was gonna go for it.

He refused to think about losing this, too.


	15. the first morning

Light drifting through a gap in the curtains woke Kasamatsu the next morning. He opened his eyes reluctantly, wondering why it was so hot. Then he realised that Kise was draped over him like a blanket, and that solved the question.

He was lying on his back, Kise using his shoulder as a pillow. One of the blond’s legs was thrown over his own, his arm over Kasamatsu’s waist as he was snuggled close. Kise’s face was peaceful in sleep, his breathing deep and even, and Kasamatsu couldn’t stop a pang as he looked down at his lover’s face.

_His_ _lover_. He was still faintly disbelieving that this had all happened, that Kise had really said yes, that after a year of waiting and squashing his wanting on the side lines he’d been brought into his model’s life fully. He couldn’t stop the burst of triumph in his chest any more than he could stop the soft smile that spread goofily over his face. His hand lifted and petted that blond silk gently, pushing it back from the perfect face with the features Kasamatsu could happily stare at for hours.

After a few minutes, Kise stirred, shifting against Kasamatsu’s side. His eyes fluttered, but he just seemed to go back to sleep after a second, snuggling down closer to the older male.

Kasamatsu’s hand didn’t stop petting, enjoying the feel of Kise against him. But after a few more minutes, though he was perfectly content to stay lying in bed like this for another few hours, he needed to go to the bathroom.

Extricating himself from Kise with the care a solider would use when defusing a bomb, he left his blond sprawling gloriously across the bed and snuck down the hall to the bathroom.

\----------------------------------------

Kise woke feeling _magnificent_. He stretched like a cat, feeling remnants of last night’s pleasure echoing through his blood.

But he realised all too soon that Kasamatsu wasn’t in the bed with him. Had he left? He’d had more than a few incidences of that with Aomine, he wasn’t sure. Had he pushed it too far somehow last night? He didn’t know what he’d done wrong. The smile dropped off his face as he dropped back face-first into the pillows, feeling far more depressed than he knew he should.

But, a minute later, he looked up as the bed dipped unexpectedly.

“You’re still here!” he said stupidly, the first words to come to his head as he found slate grey eyes looking into his warmly.

“You thought I’d gone?” Kasamatsu frowned. Then he realised that Aomine wouldn’t exactly be the type to stay.

“I’m sorry,” Kise looked away, ashamed. “I know… I know you’re not Aomine but… he was my only other… he always-,”

“I see,” Kasamatsu cut him off, placing a soft hand on the side of his face, sliding back into his hair to tilt Kise’s face so their gazes met. “I understand, Kise. You’ll understand eventually that I’m not like him.”

“I know you’re not,” Kise murmured, feeling his stomach flutter. “I do.”

Kasamatsu leant over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Good morning.”

Kise smiled back, eyes lighting up all over again. “Good morning,” he replied huskily. “I never got my chance to wake you properly. I was going to get up early today.”

Kasamatsu grinned. “Well, you could always greet me now? It’s still morning.”

Kise grinned and tugged Kasamatsu over and on top of him. “So it is,” he agreed. “Best morning ever.”

Kasamatsu’s chuckle was swallowed by their kiss, which quickly turned frantic and desperate. Bodies heated, skin flushed until they were both frantically feeling each other, trying to take in _more_ , remembered pleasure from last night helping to ignite the fires.

Kise’s hand slid around Kasamatsu’s erection, but the older boy pulled away, ignoring Kise’s complaining whine. “I want to pleasure you more,” Kasamatsu explained softly into the blond’s ear. “I can’t do that if you touch me.”

Kise whimpered, hips flexing as Kasamatsu gently caught his earring between his teeth and tugged. Kasamatsu smiled and slid a hand down to Kise’s hard-on, flushed softly under his fingers.

Kasamatsu slid down Kise’s body with a trail of soft, wet kisses that left Kise squirming as he slowly lost the ability to touch Kasamatsu’s torso as it slid further and further out of reach. His hands slid into the short black hair, slightly messy from sleep, and combed his fingers through it as a soft breath brushed him where he needed his lover the most.

“Kasam- Yukio,” Kise corrected softly as Kasamatsu’s fingers danced. “There’s lube and condoms in the bedside drawer.”

Kasamatsu glanced up. In all truth, he hadn’t been sure which one of them would top. He could swing either way, though admittedly he was nervous to have Kise penetrate him, since Kise was a little larger than anything he’d thought of before, yet he didn’t want to hurt or fuck up at all if he was the one in control.

But Kise was practically stating he wanted to be on bottom, and Kasamatsu was fine with that.

Leaning up and over a little, Kasamatsu fumbled in the small drawer for the lube and condom and placed them by Kise’s hip. Snicking open the lube, he coated his fingers with what was probably too much, but better safe than sorry. Kise moaned softly as fingers gently strayed towards his back entrance, teasing the sensitive ring of muscles for a long moment.

“Put it in?” he requested softly as he had the night before and just as last night, Kasamatsu did as asked and gently penetrated him with the tip of one finger.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Kasamatsu murmured softly, mouth pressing soft kisses to the silky skin of Kise’s hip to provide some pleasure as his finger slid further and further in. It was inexplicably arousing with the tight heat surrounding him.

Kise shook his head. “Feels good. Don’t stop.”

More fingers softly probed, spread and Kise’s moans gently increased in volume, slowly matching the rhythm of his hips. Kasamatsu was hard as rock, gently rubbing himself against the sheets as a third finger gently breached Kise’s entrance and Kise’s moan turned into a soft whine.

“Yukio,” Kise whispered, needing more. “I’m okay. I need you in me.”

Kasamatsu felt his body heat a whole other few degrees. “Just a little more,” he murmured, still slightly worried about how tight Kise was around his fingers. His other hand wrapped gently around Kise’s cock again, stroking it softly in time to the movements of his fingers in his arse.

“I’m ready,” Kise insisted, feeling his stomach tighten. “ _Please_ , Yukio.”

Kasamatsu couldn’t hold out against Kise’s plea. Removing his fingers, he clumsily ripped open the condom packed and slid it onto himself. Coating himself with a little more lube just to be safe, Kise wrapped his legs around his waist and held him close.

Kise leant up, arms twining around Kasamatsu’s neck as he brought his mouth down and devoured him. Kasamatsu moaned, trying to focus as he lined himself up, but the way Kise was sucking his lower lip drove him crazy and Kise knew it.

Kise’s hips thrust down towards his and Kasamatsu couldn’t stop a gasp as his cheeks slid over the length of his cock. Kise’s moan answered his as he pulled back a little and let the tip of his dick tease Kise’s entrance.

“Please,” Kise whispered again against Kasamatsu’s mouth.

Nodding, slightly breathless, Kasamatsu gently pushed until the tip was inside. Kise gasped softly, feeling the burn and friction and the pleasure all roll into one until he needed more again.

Kasamatsu went slowly, not wanting to hurt the blond in anyway. But it was so hard when his entrance greedily sucked him in, so goddamn tight around his erection that he felt his eyes roll back in his head when Kise pushed down unexpectedly, the blond losing some of his control at the slow pace driving him slowly up to pleasure.

“I’m fine,” Kise whispered, nails gently scraping down Kasamatsu’s back to his arse, gripping the cheeks with his hands as he encouraged his lover to move. “I won’t break, Yukio.”

“Ryouta,” Kasamatsu murmured softly, losing himself in hazy gold as his hips sped up the pace. Kise groaned, his head arching back into the pillow as Kasamatsu’s cock reached the spot that sent a white-hot wave of pleasure through his entire body. Kasamatsu’s pace sped up a little, but was still gentle and careful and thorough. Kise had never had this before, it had always been hard and fast and a little rough, but this was… _perfection_. He wrapped his arms tight around his lover and kissed him softly in thanks and love.

The only thing that could be heard in the room for the next few minutes was the soft slapping of flesh on flesh, interspersed with soft moans and messy kisses.

“ _Ryouta._ I’m coming,” Kasamatsu warned as Kise’s tightness finally started to take him over the edge. Knowing Kise was also close, he shifted a little so one hand could wrap his hand around Kise’s erection, dripping pre-cum messily over the blond’s abs.

“Me too,” Kise admitted, and a hoarse yell was ripped from his throat as Kasamatsu thumbed the tip of him unexpectedly.

Kasamatsu came mere seconds after Kise, collapsing onto the blond as he tried to regain his breath. They pulled apart after a second, both slightly sweaty, and exchanged a couple of soft kisses.

Kasamatsu rolled off Kise and disposed of the condom quickly before pulling the blond over to his side, wrapping his arms around him. Kise smiled, pleased and snuggled close, afterglow still radiating out of every pore.

“So…” Kasamatsu said hesitantly. “Okay?”

Kise looked up to see grey eyes warm with pleasure, but also worried about him. And he felt a whole new wave of different warmth rise from his gut.

“I’m perfect,” he replied softly, leaning up a little to kiss reddened lips. “You’re perfect.”

Kasamatsu smiled, relieved, and they lay in silence for another few minutes. Kise’s head was on Kasamatsu’s shoulder, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat slowing down until it was back to normal, and almost purring under the long strokes Kasamatsu swept up and down his spine that were inexplicably loving.

Unfortunately, the moment of peace was broken when Kise’s phone buzzed with his alarm.

“School,” Kise sighed, burying his face in Kasamatsu’s chest. “I don’t want to go.”

Kasamatsu smiled. “I don’t either. But we have to.”

Kise said nothing, just grumbled a little under his breath.

 “I won’t be able to come back tonight either,” Kasamatsu murmured into the soft light illuminating the two of them. “It’s my sister’s school play rehearsal. I’m sorry.”

“No!” Kise protested, looking up at him. “Don’t be. I don’t expect us to be together every night. While it would be nice, we have our own lives outside of our relationship.”

Kasamatsu kissed him softly. “You’re one of the most important things in my life,” he admitted.

Kise practically melted as his heart did a funny thing in his chest. Trying to make light of it, he teased, “And just how many do you have?”

Kasamatsu pretended to think about it before finally answering the blond. “Three,” Kasamatsu murmured. “Family,” he pressed a soft kiss to Kise’s right cheek. “Friends,” his lips moved to the left. “And you,” the final kiss was pressed softly to lips that couldn’t move due to the sweetness flooding him. “Oh, and basketball,” he teased softly. “So make that four.”

Kise smiled. He wasn’t first. But he could deal with that, especially when he was up there with Kasamatsu’s family. He was _important_ to his lover. He was one of the top three things in his life. And it was still early in the relationship, which made it a miracle. He wouldn’t get his hopes up but maybe… just maybe…

“Come on,” Kasamatsu murmured, giving Kise one final kiss before getting up. “Can I use your shower? And borrow some trousers?”

Kise nodded. “I’d join you, but we’d never make it to school on time. And I’ve got some spare trousers in the bottom drawer.”

Kasamatsu grinned. “I’ll make it fast.”

Kise nodded. “I’ll put coffee on.”

It was a surprisingly _natural_ feeling as they both moved around the small apartment that morning. Kise felt a little sore, but in a good way and couldn’t help but smile stupidly as they sat together and ate toast for breakfast, chatting about their classes for the day.

He was pretty sure he was now on a spiral into love, but since it had only been a month he wanted to wait before confessing it. He watched as Kasamatsu, adorable in borrowed trousers which were slightly too long for him, packed his bag and borrowed a spare toothbrush, looking so _right_ in Kise’s home, among his things.

And as he thought back on the last month, and the good things that had happened since Kasamatsu’s confession, he had a revelation.

Kise was _happy_.

Happier even than when his and Aomine’s relationship had been new and shiny and Kise had felt like he’d been given the word. Happier than when he’d played basketball and won. Happier than anything he could remember. And that made him even happier.


	16. unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine returns..............

A week or so later of more relationship bliss, Kasamatsu was trying to bring up an important topic as they walked home together after practise.

“Uh, my family would like to meet you,” the black-haired boy tried to mention it as casually as possible.

“Really?” Kise felt excitement, even as nerves sprang up. He’d hoped that it would come up at some point, had wanted to be so important that he was introduced to his boyfriend’s parents, but hadn’t wanted to expect anything either.

Kasamatsu nodded, relieved Kise wasn’t too freaked out. “My mother said you should come over for dinner sometime.”

“I’d love to meet your family,” Kise admitted softly, smiling down at his lover as they turned the corner. “Whenever is good.”

“Thanks. I’ll let them know and we’ll work something out.”

\-----------------------------------------------

They’d just arrived home and were settling down to do their homework – being sensible for once before they got down to what they really wanted – when the doorbell rang.

Kise got up, sighing, and peeked through the hole, before turning back to Kasamatsu with an already-exhausted look on his face.

“It’s Aomine,” Kise sighed, resting his head against the wall. “Give me five minutes to get rid of him?”

“Want me to help?” Kasamatsu offered.

“I would but… it would only make things worse,” Kise sighed, a plea in his eyes. Kasamatsu sighed, but understood, and got up to kiss away Kise’s frown – so odd on the usually smiling blond.

“I’ll wait in the kitchen,” he offered, grabbing his schoolwork even as the bell rang again impatiently.

He’d just shut the door behind him when he heard the front open and Kise greet Aomine. Closing his eyes, knowing it was wrong, he couldn’t help but creep closer to the door to listen in.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Aominecchi,” Kise sighed. “Please. Stop this.”

“Kise, you know I won’t. I want you back,” Aomine replied, staring at the blond.

“You had your chances, Aomine.”

“What chances?” the basketball idiot shot back. “You only told me you were unhappy when you broke up with me! How was I supposed to know before then?”

Kise closed his eyes for a long second, almost unbelieving. “Aomine, I shouldn’t _have_ to tell you everything. I knew you weren’t the most observant, and I didn’t mind it, not then, and not now. But you just went too far. There’s only so far someone can bend, even me. And now, when I’m finally independent, and happy, you want me back? What’s to say it would  change? Why would I give up Kasamatsu, who’s making me _happy_ , for a slim chance at half the happiness with you? It’s been almost a month and a half since I’ve been with Kasamatsu, you know this. If you’d wanted to do something, you should have done it immediately. Not assumed I was just playing hard to get. You had an entire _month_. Even you should have known better than that.”

Aomine wasn’t quite sure what to do anymore. It was true, that much he acknowledged. He should have tried harder.

“We were _good_ together,” he emphasised, hands spreading helplessly out as if that would make Kise see reason.

“We were,” Kise agreed. “But only in bed, only in basketball. You don’t know a thing about me outside of our common interests, Aominecchi.”

“Sure I do. You model. You’re always ridiculously happy. You have a secret addiction to k-pop you won’t admit to anyone! I could go on forever.”

Kise sighed. “Even if you did know those things, you were never _interested_.”

“I don’t have to be!” Aomine shot back. “Isn’t it enough I accepted all of those bloody weird things you do?” His blood was boiling, and he didn’t necessarily mean what he was saying. But Aomine right now was realising that he _had_ been an idiot, and maybe lost the one guy who’d accepted him without issues.

Kise felt the stab to his gut, but shook it off. “No. No, Aomine, it wasn’t. I understood that you had no interest in some of it, the modelling, the time I spent on my job. You just didn’t care. You ignored it half of the time, and complained about it the rest.”

Aomine sighed, some of his anger dissipating. He couldn’t argue with the truth. But at the same time, it wasn’t totally his fault. Was it? “Well, you didn’t exactly try to learn a lot about me, either.”

“I did!” Kise went past the realm into offended. “I took you on dates, spent _hours_ waiting for you to come to mine when you’d promised, hoping to talk to you about yourself, about each other, but most of the time you just blew me off or forgot. When we did go out, you always wanted to play basketball so I always said yes, or we’d always end up back in bed.”

“You didn’t exactly _not_ like that,” Aomine said darkly.

“Of course not!” Kise agreed. “I was finally getting _some_ form of attention from you. I thought I was getting what I wanted. But I was wrong. Kasamatsu has already given me more than you ever could, and we’ve only been dating for three months to our year.”

Aomine was finally starting to listen in his anger, and maybe, _maybe_ could admit that a lot of that was true. He knew it rationally, but hadn’t wanted to admit that he hadn’t exactly thought about the blond a lot, even when they were dating, or about Kise’s feelings. He wanted Kise back, but he wasn’t sure how to show him that he could change. Would he even be able to change? Aomine was suddenly unsure.

“Isn’t there anything I can do?” he asked, shoulders slumping as he really started to realise that maybe he didn’t have a chance of getting his blond back. “Any way to convince you?”

Kise rubbed a hand across his eyes, feeling exhausted. “Aominecchi… no. Not anymore. I’m _happy_. I didn’t know if I could be, after you, but I am. And Kasamatsu’s the cause of it. I can’t give up this chance, not even for all of the good times we had. I’m sor- I’m _not_ sorry,” Kise corrected himself, “you gave me a better chance when you let me go.”

Aomine met clear eyes that were filled with conviction and insecurity suddenly hit him. What was he to do?

“I do care for you, Kise,” he admitted. “I do miss you.”

“Aomine,” Kise automatically took a step forward, but stopped himself before he did something he’d regret. “I… if only you’d told me that a couple of months ago, things could be different. As they are...” he shrugged helplessly. “Even if you were to give me your all, I’m not sure I could accept.”

“Really?” Aomine murmured, his eyes somewhat pleading. Kise felt his stomach twist.

“This isn’t fair, Aomine,” he protested, crossing his arms over his stomach in a sort of self-hug. “You had your chance. I am a little sorry, we did have some good times. But there weren’t exactly lots. I couldn’t fully satisfy you, and you couldn’t be what I needed. It would have ended sooner or later anyway.”

“Kise-,” Aomine sighed and gave in. “I _am_ sorry.”

“Me too,” Kise replied gently, eyes sad even as the ball of nerves in his stomach disappeared. “But you should probably go. Kasamatsu will be here soon,” Kise lied.

“Alright,” Aomine gave in easily, surprising the blond. “I just… can we be friends?”

“I… I don’t know, Aominecchi. It’s possible that too much has happened. Give me some time, some space?”

Aomine said nothing to that, but looked like he was thinking it over. But before Kise could ask for an answer, the other miracle turned and left the apartment.

Frowning, worried as to what that meant, Kise flopped down on the sofa and called Kasamatsu out.

“You okay?” Kasamatsu asked softly as he exited the kitchen.

“You heard?”

“I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry,” he couldn’t quite meet the blond’s eyes.

“No,” Kise stepped forward but hesitated, wondering if he could ask for a hug now. Kasamatsu noticed and stepped into the blond’s space, wrapping his arms around his solid torso and pulling him close. Shuddering slightly in relief, Kise folded around his captain, leaning down to press his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You made me happy,” Kasamatsu murmured, “What you said. I’m glad I make you happy.”

“You really do,” Kise offered him a watery smile. “Ah, sorry,” he sighed as a tear fell out of his eye and onto Kasamatsu’s nose.

“It’s alright,” Kasamatsu soothed, gently kissing away a couple of the tears that followed. “I’m here.”

Kise nodded, closing his eyes and just letting himself soak in the acceptance offered up by his lover.

“Come to mine for dinner tonight?” Kasamatsu offered as Kise’s tears stopped, wanting to cheer him up, and hoping that getting away from the apartment, even for a few hours, would help. “Both my parents are home, and Natsumi hasn’t stopped nagging me to meet you. She’s got one of your magazines and is convinced you’re too good for me.”

Kise laughed. “I think it’s the other way around,” he admitted softly, opening his eyes to look into grey. “But I’d love to meet your family. Are you sure this is okay? It’s kind of short notice…”

“It’s fine,” Kasamatsu assured him. “I’ll text mom anyway.”

Ten minutes later, they received a text saying Kise was more than welcome to dinner, and to remind Yukio to pick up the newspaper on his way home.

So they headed out together, stopping by a supermarket so Kasamatsu could get his paper, and Kise could pick up some flowers to say thank you to Kasamatsu’s mother for being so kind and taking him in on such short notice, even as nerves continued to flutter inside him.


	17. introductions

They got off the train and instantly their hands met as usual as they walked the twenty minutes it took to get to Kasamatsu’s family’s house.

“I’m home!” Kasamatsu called out as they stepped into the entrance hall and took off their shoes.

“Please forgive the intrusion,” Kise murmured, nerves taking over even as his eyes took in everything, hoping for more clues into his boyfriend’s life. It was spotless, and homely at the same time. Totally different to what his house had been when he’d still lived at home.

“Nii-chan!” a cute girl, presumably Natsumi, came barrelling out of one of the doors, to stop dead when she saw Kise.

A blush spread up her cheeks like wildfire, she squeaked and immediately ducked back the way she’d come.

“Natsumi?” Kasamatsu called, confused. Taking Kise’s hand again, he led him down the narrow corridor to the kitchen.

“Welcome home, Yu-kun,” a middle-aged woman with the softest eyes Kise had ever seen was standing over the stove. “And welcome, Kise. It’s lovely to meet you.”

“And you, Kasamatsu-san,” Kise bowed, but his fingers didn’t leave Kasamatsu’s, needing the strength they provided. “Thank you for having me. I bought these flowers to say thank you.”

“Oh, they’re lovely,” Mrs Kasamatsu smiled, taking the flowers and going to place them instantly in a vase, smiling with pleasure. “We’ve been telling Yukio to bring you around for a while now,” she smiled, coming over to take his face in her hands after she’d placed the flowers on the table. He had to lean down a little, she was short, but he didn’t mind at all as her eyes were gentle and warm as they met his. “He’s been good to you, I hope?”

Kise couldn’t stop the soft smile from spreading across his face as he realised the eyes that were looking at him were the exact same as his lover’s. “Very,” he nodded.

“Good,” she smiled, stepping back and giving her son a quick kiss on the cheek. “And please, call me Mikiko. I hope meat stew is okay for you? It’s Yukio’s favourite, and Natsumi decided that’s what she wanted for dinner tonight.”

“It sounds wonderful, thank you,” he agreed.

“Where is Na-chan?” Kasamatsu glanced around the kitchen.

His mother chuckled. “She was mortified to have met her crush in her favourite pyjamas,” she explained. “So went upstairs to change into something more suitable.”

“Is dad home yet?” Kasamatsu asked, leaning against Kise’s side.

“Not yet, love,” his mother shook her head. “He’ll be back by dinner. He’s looking forward to meeting your Kise.”

Kise flushed a little, surprised and yet not about how friendly his boyfriend’s parents were being. His parents, if they even had cared, wouldn’t be this friendly. Yet, he reasoned, there was no way someone could have turned out as sweet and understanding as Kasamatsu without a solid base there to support him.

“I look forwards to meeting him, too, Kas- Mikiko,” Kise offered.

She smiled brightly at him, grey eyes glowing. “Well, you two go and relax. I’ll call for you when dinner is ready.”

The two boys nodded and Kise followed as his boyfriend led him back down the corridor and upstairs to his bedroom.

It was simple and clean, with Kaijo posters lining the wall and a few photos. A magazine cover of Kise had been ripped off and placed on the wall and Kise couldn’t stop a smile when he saw it.

“Sorry it’s not a lot,” Kasamatsu apologised as Kise walked in to his room and looked around. “But it works.”

“It’s awesome,” Kise shook his head. “Just like you.”

Kasamatsu laughed and brushed a quick kiss across Kise’s shoulder before stepping back as the door opened, revealing a small girl in the doorway.

“There you are,” Kasamatsu smiled and crouched to hug his sister as she hesitantly stepped into the room. She hugged him back, but kept sneaking glances at Kise over his shoulder.

“Kise, this is Natsumi,” Kasamatsu said, urging his sister into the room. She’d suddenly been hit with a wave of shyness, so was staring at the floor intently lest she embarrass herself.

“It’s nice to meet you, Natsumi,” Kise crouched down so he was roughly at her level. “Your brother’s been telling me a lot of things about you.”

She snuck a glance at his face but was caught by golden eyes, smiling at her brightly.

“Hello,” she managed, and her cheeks turned fire-engine red.

Kise chuckled and offered his hand. She took it, blushing even more furiously, even as she couldn’t look away.

“You’re really pretty,” she blurted, then immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, mortified.

Kise laughed softly, but it wasn’t mocking. “Not nearly as pretty as you,” he said honestly. She had the same eyes as Kasamatsu and his mother, and he was instantly gone for the twelve year old.

“Well she’s not nearly as pretty as me,” Kasamatsu broke in, flopping back to sit on the floor as he grinned at the two of them. It was kind of amusing to see his little sister, usually so loud and lively, turn shy around Kise. Not that he hadn’t felt like doing the same, the first time he’d seen the model. He could totally understand her current feelings. As if she was standing too close to the sun, Kise was too hot, too kind, too _everything_.

“No way!” his sister retorted. “You’re not nearly as pretty as Kise-san.”

“Just Kise is alright, you know,” Kise said, following his boyfriend’s lead and sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“Then I’m Na-chan,” she said, and Kise wondered who the two got their stubbornness from.

“Very well, Na-chan.” Kise agreed warmly, smiling at her.

They spent the next twenty minutes on the floor, talking. Natsumi asked Kise a load of questions about basketball and modelling until Kasamatsu leant over to tickle her to get her to stop.

She squealed with laughter and even Kise found himself joining in as the pure cries of joy filled the room. Eventually she pleaded for mercy and Kasamatsu stopped, holding the slight girl in his lap.

They were interrupted a moment later with the call for dinner from Kasamatsu’s mother.

Heading downstairs, Kise watched as Natsumi held onto her brother’s hand. They reached the kitchen and Natsumi went straight over to the man Kise assumed was her father.

“Na-chan!” his voice was a soft boom as he grinned and lifted his girl up. “How was your day, angel?”

“It was good!” Natsumi replied enthusiastically, clear love shining from her as she looked up at her father. “Kise-nii-san’s come over!”

Kasamatsu’s father’s gaze shifted to Kise, standing a little awkwardly just inside the door. Kasamatsu had gone to help his mother with the food, but had waved him off when he’d stepped forward to help.

“I see,” Kasamatsu’s father replied, the wide smile not leaving his friendly face. “Hello, Kise-kun. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Kasamatsu-san,” Kise bowed.

“None of that!” Kasamatsu’s father boomed, smiling even more brightly at the model. “You’ll call me Takuya. You’ve made our Yukio happy, and that’s all we care about. Anyway, come and sit,” he gestured to a chair at the table. “Eat. My Mikki’s food is always delicious,” he threw a wink at Kise who went and sat at the chair indicated. Kasamatsu sat across from him and Natsumi on his right, as Kasamatsu’s mother sat on Kasamatsu’s left and his father sat at the head of the table.

“Na-chan, serve Kise,” Mikiko said softly as they all sat.

“Okay!”

Kise was served stew by an enthusiastic Na-chan, while Kasamatsu smiled fondly across the table. The dinner was filled with friendly chatter, subtle questions directed at Kise, mostly from Takuya, but by the end of the dinner Kasamatsu could tell that his father was pleased with his choice.

“You did well,” Takuya told his son as Kise helped to clear the table. “He seems like a nice boy.”

“Thanks, dad,” Kasamatsu murmured softly, even as his eyes turned automatically back to Kise when a warm laugh floated through the air. “I’m happy.”

“I can see that. Now, you guys go and sit in the lounge and relax,” Takuya said in a louder voice as Kise headed back towards them. “I’ll help your mother with the rest. Natsumi, don’t you have homework to do?”

Na-chan sighed but trudged upstairs to get her book bag while Kise followed Kasamatsu into the lounge and they flopped on the sofa, sitting with their hands intertwined as they turned the TV on and just relaxed.

“Thanks, Kasamatsu,” Kise murmured as he rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I needed this. And your family are so lovely. I love them already.”

Kasamatsu smiled. “Anything for you. And they love you too. Na-chan’s totally in love you with you,” he teased with a laugh.

Kise laughed back. “I love her to pieces already.”

“Hmm,” Kasamatsu leant to brush a quick kiss over soft lips. “I’ll have to be careful that she doesn’t steal you away.”

“No-one could,” Kise admitted, the words coming out before he’d really thought about them.

Kasamatsu felt a wave of pleasure and kissed him a little longer for that, before clomping down the stairs announced Na-chan’s imminent arrival. They turned back to the TV, cheeks a little pink as Natsumi burst into the room and flopped at the kotatsu table at their feet.

She started to do homework silently as they watched TV, but it wasn’t ten minutes before she was fidgeting. Another five after that, she stood up.

“English is impossible,” she whined, climbing onto the sofa to sit on her brother’s lap. “Nii-chan, help me.”

“Kise’s better,” he said, knowing English was one of his own worst subjects. “Ask him.”

“Kise-nii-san,” she pleaded, her eyes begging, “help me with my English homework? Pleaaaseee?”

It gave Kise a warm jolt to be called brother by the little girl. Though she had earlier in front of her father, it hadn’t really registered. But this time, he’d actually been called brother to his face. Feeling as if he was about to cry in happiness, he smiled brighter than he had in months and went to sit at the table where she’d left her worksheets.

They spent half an hour or so going over her English. She ended up sitting in Kise’s lap, arms on top of his as he showed her the correct spelling of a couple of words she often got wrong.

Kasamatsu leant over Kise’s shoulder every so often, just to assure the blond that he was still there. He’d seen the shock in Kise’s eyes at being called brother, and the clear shine to his eyes that suggested he was about to cry. Kise would lean back slightly each time and turn to look at him every so often. Kasamatsu pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck every now and then, just to express his gratitude.

“Natsumi,” her mother reproached as she walked into the lounge and saw her daughter sitting on their guest’s lap. “I hope you’re not monopolising Kise-kun.”

“I don’t mind,” Kise replied, glancing down at the small girl. “Anything I can do to help.”

“Kise-nii-san’s really good at English!” Na-chan said enthusiastically.

Mikiko’s eyes softened. “All right then. Do you boys need anything else? Drinks?”

“I’m fine, thank you, Mikiko,” Kise said softly, feeling an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards the kind woman.

“I’m good thanks mom,” Kasamatsu agreed.

Kise glanced at the clock. It was almost ten. “I’ll have to leave soon,” he said apologetically. “I have a shoot early tomorrow so need to get to bed a little early.”

“I’ll walk you back to the station,” Kasamatsu offered over Na-chan’s protest, seeing Kise’s face fall a little.

“Alright. Well, thank you for coming today, Kise. It was wonderful to finally meet you,” Kasamatsu’s mother murmured from the doorway, also seeing Kise’s face fall a little. “You’re welcome to come back any time. There’ll always be a space for you here.”

“Thank you, Mikiko,” Kise accepted, feeling touched. He’d never expected to be accepted so easily anywhere. That Kasamatsu and his family had… he wasn’t sure how to explain the joy and delight that flooded his veins.

“Do you have to go?” Na-chan asked, tugging at Kise’s trousers. Picking her up, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I do,” Kise replied sadly. “But maybe we could all go out sometime?”

She visibly lit up. “To the amusement park!” she said excitedly. “Nii-chan’s been promising to take me forever. Kise-nii-san, will you come too?”

Kasamatsu grinned at Kise and nodded. “I’d love to,” he accepted honestly.

“Yay!” Na-chan grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Kise-nii-san.”

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” he murmured as he placed her gently back onto the floor and picked up his own bag.

“Going so soon?” Kasamatsu’s father asked from the doorway. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”

“Thank you for the offer,” Kise returned, “But I have a shoot early tomorrow and my agent is sending a car to my apartment. Perhaps another time?”

Takuya nodded. “Of course. Work hard.”

“I will,” Kise nodded and followed Kasamatsu into the front hall.

“Wait, Kise,” Mikiko came down the hallway holding a small bento box. “For your breakfast tomorrow if you have to work.”

Kise almost couldn’t stop himself from hugging the older woman. “Thank you,” he accepted it graciously, holding it as if it were precious between his hands.

“Of course. Come back any time. There’s always a space for you here,” she murmured, leaning over to cup his face again. “You take care now.”

“I will,” Kise nodded and almost blindly turned to the exit, so overwhelmed with emotion. He slipped into his shoes and followed Kasamatsu into the night air. Placing the bento into his bag with care, he laced his fingers with his boyfriend’s.

“Your family are the best,” he murmured softly. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Will I ever meet yours?” Kasamatsu asked, a little curious. Despite all of their talks, he’d never really heard much about Kise’s family.

“Probably,” Kise murmured. “They visit Tokyo every other Christmas or so. But I don’t really speak to them outside of special occasions. They don’t even know I’m gay yet. They’ve never been all that interested.”

“I’m sorry,” Kasamatsu squeezed the blond’s fingers gently. “They don’t know what they’re missing out on.”

Kise smiled. “I pay my own way, that’s all my dad cares about. The rest of them are jealous _because_ I pay my own way. But there’s nothing I can do about it really.”

“Well, you’ve got me. Whenever you want me, anyway.”

“I always want you,” Kise laughed.

“This way,” Kasamatsu tugged him quickly down a deserted side street and pressed him up against the wall. Going onto his tiptoes, he pressed his mouth against Kise’s and barely a second later they were kissing heavily, tongues meeting and soft panting as they lost their breath.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Kasamatsu admitted when they broke off for air. Kise’s mouth was instantly on his again, taking the little he’d been able to regain.

“I’ve wanted you to do that all night,” Kise murmured when they broke apart again. “But I do have a shoot tomorrow.”

“One day,” Kasamatsu murmured. “You need to not have a shoot for a week. So I can mark your neck properly. Show everyone you’re mine.”

Kise felt his body temperature skyrocket. He’d always loved hickeys, loved being claimed, but he’d just thought that Kasamatsu wasn’t interested or didn’t think about it, since his captain had never gone for his neck seriously before. But to know that he was actually holding back for Kise’s sake sent more warm flutters through him.

“I’ll let you know as soon as that happens,” he promised, eyes shining so bright that Kasamatsu felt almost blinded.

He grinned and they left the alley, making it back to the station without too many more long pauses.

“We’ll definitely have to go to the amusement park soon,” Kasamatsu warned. “Now Na-chan’s decided.”

Kise smiled. “I’m free next Saturday, if you are?”

“Sure. I’ll organise it.”

“Thank you,” Kise kissed him quickly before the overhead voice in the station announced the train was arriving. “See you at practise tomorrow.”

“Get home safe!” Kasamatsu called as Kise booked it through the ticket barriers and legged it up the stairs to the platform, just making it onto the train as the doors shut.

He sat in one of the many empty seats and relaxed, so happy with the way the evening had turned out, and so delirious that Kasamatsu’s family had accepted him so easily. He didn’t know what he could do to repay his senior back, and wasn’t even sure if he ever could.


	18. recognition

Aomine sighed as he stared at the clouds yet again, and once more thinking of Kise.

_You gave me a better chance when you let me go._

He had to admit, the blond was right. Aomine had sucked as a boyfriend. He’d ignored him half the time, and not been overly interested for the rest of it. He’d wanted Kise, but not enough to want to give him his all. And he didn’t like what the revelation was doing to his head. He was feeling quite _guilty_. He just wasn’t sure how to apologise.

He’d simply just fucked up too hard to go back now. And Kise was happy with Kasamatsu, that much had been made obvious. He couldn’t do much, but he wouldn’t begrudge the blond his happiness and would do his best not to get in the way.

He sighed. Why hadn’t he realised this earlier? Before everything had gone to hell? Now Kise was happy without him. Tetsu was happy with Kagami… Aomine had never been more grateful for Satsuki and her unwavering loyalty and ability to put up with his shit.

He should probably buy her flowers or something to say thank you, he thought, and decided that’s what he’d do. She was the only person he’d never been able to push away. And, as he realised that sometimes he _was_ actually quite lonely, despite Tetsu still making time for him, his gratitude towards his pink-haired carer only grew.

He wasn’t sure when or how but one day, one day _soon_ , he would make it up to her. And to Kise. Decision made, now he just had to figure out _how_ to do it.


	19. a day out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is coming up earlier than usual today because I'm travelling to Osaka as of tomorrow and not sure how much internet I'll have for the next week or two... but I'll try to update as regularly as possible! <3

Next Saturday rolled around very quickly. Kise had been back to the Kasamatsu’s for dinner twice since the first time, and it was looking as if it would become a weekly thing. This made both of the boys very happy, especially since Kasamatsu was also gravitating to staying at Kise’s every other night, and his parents and sister were totally okay with this. His parents hadn’t yet mentioned the fact that they might be intimate, though this was pretty much a given, and Kasamatsu had no intention of bringing it up, even if he’d known how to.

That Saturday morning, Kise headed straight from an early-morning shoot that had cropped up unexpectedly to the train station where Kasamatsu and Natsumi were waiting for him. He got a surprise though, to find Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi standing next to his boyfriend and his sister.

“Sorry I’m late!” Kise panted as he jogged up to the four of them. “The photographer was really picky this time.”

“It’s okay,” Kasamatsu assured him. “We bumped into Kagami and Kuroko and have just been chatting.”

“They’re also going to the amusement park!” Natsumi piped up, coming over to slide her hand shyly into Kise’s. “So we said we’d all go together.”

“I hope you don’t mind, Kise-kun,” Kuroko said seriously.

“Not at all!” Kise grinned at the two of them. “It’s been a while, this will be fun.”

\-----------------------------------------

They all headed out together, taking the train, Natsumi being treated like a princess by all four of the males. She was ridiculously excited, bouncing on the train seat they’d snagged for her as she chatted away about all of the rides she _had_ to go on.

Kasamatsu stood close to Kise, fingers brushing every few seconds as the train swayed until they gave up trying to be subtle and just linked fingers.

Kuroko and Kagami were doing the same, the smaller blue-eyed boy holding onto Kagami’s arm since he ‘couldn’t reach’ the overhead handles. It was a total lie, he had more than enough space around him, and he was more than tall enough, but Kise just grinned at the shadow who offered a glimmer of a smile back.

They arrived and Kise insisted on paying for Kasamatsu and Natsumi’s tickets, refusing to take no for an answer. Kasamatsu agreed only the condition that he would pay for lunch, which was a laughably small amount of change when Kise returned with fast-track tickets and front row seats to one of the best parades. Kagami and Kuroko had also got the same, and they headed to all of the larger rides while it was quieter.

Unfortunately, since Natsumi was quite small for her age, she was also too short to go on some of the rides. She didn’t mind to begin with, Kise and Kasamatsu took it in turns to join Kuroko and Kagami on the rides that they wanted to try the most, but by lunch time she was feeling a little fed up.

“We’ll go find some other rides,” Kise promised as they went to find a table, the park ridiculously busy being a Saturday and now around lunchtime. Kasamatsu had run to the toilet, and also to get some food with Kagami as Kuroko joined Kise and Na-chan, mostly to distract Kise so Kasamatsu could actually pay for the food.

Na-chan nodded, sliding her hand shyly into Kise’s like she’d seen her brother do on-and-off for most of the day so far. Kise squeezed back as they finally located a table and grabbed it as fast as possible. He was amazed that so far no fans had come up to him asking for his autograph.

But as soon as he thought that, a group of girls hesitantly approached his table giggling.

He sighed, but Kurokocchi nodded slightly at him and drew Na-chan into a conversation as Kise put on a smile and greeted the teenagers.

Kasamatsu came back just as they were leaving, all of the girls with giant smiles on their faces and signed maps with Kise’s signature. It threw him for a loop for a second. While they’d had a couple of dates where they’d actually gone out, it was rare for girls to approach them when they were together. He knew Kise was popular, one just had to _look_ at him for goodness sake to know he was perfect, but he’d never really had to deal with Kise’s fans, but for one or two. He was slightly glad of it as he settled down at the table and pushed food over in his boyfriend’s and sister’s directions.

Kise looked as if he was about to protest, but then thought better of it and thanked him, unwrapping his chicken salad sandwich and devouring it, not realising how hungry he’d been. Na-chan ate as she talked happily with Kuroko and Kagami, who’d bought food back for his smaller boyfriend, though it was very little and Kuroko was mostly just sipping a vanilla shake, as usual.

After food, they wandered around a little more. They found some rides aimed towards children, and Natsumi insisted on going on those, to which Kise volunteered to join, claiming they were just as fun. Kasamatsu stood off to the sidelines with Kagami and Kuroko, chatting about general life and not a little basketball also thrown into the conversation.

They eventually hit the parade around 3pm for Na-chan. Unfortunately, they came a little late so were stuck behind a crowd, but seeing Natsumi’s face fall Kise picked her up gently and settled her onto his shoulders. She squealed with happiness, able to see everything this way and offered Kise a hug when it was finally over half an hour later and she was gently lifted off his shoulders by her brother.

Finally, they made it to the fair area of the park, with all of the different stalls with games to play. They weren’t overly interesting, and fairly difficult, but towards the middle they finally found a stall that lit all four boy’s eyes up. It was a simple game, just shooting a ball into a hoop to win a prize. The further the hoop, the bigger the prize.

Kagami grinned and slapped a few yen onto the table and received a single basketball. Shooting, he grinned at Kuroko as the ball fell perfectly through the net closest to him.

“Stop showing off, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, clearly a little jealous. “You can’t even get through the haunted house.”

“There’s a giant manic dog in there!” Kagami shot back, snatching the prize off the stall manager. It was a small toy dog that looked surprisingly like Nigou. “I was only doing it for you, anyway,” he added gruffly, shoving the dog out at the smaller boy.

Kuroko looked slightly surprised as he took the toy hesitantly in small fingers.

“Oh… thank you, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami nodded. “Come on. There’s ice-cream over there and I’m hungry.”

“You just ate!” Kise didn’t understand how the red-haired male could eat so much and seriously not get fat.

Kagami shrugged. “We’ll be right back.”

They watched them leave in silence, the toy dog Kagami had won for Kuroko appearing to have stunned the blue shadow into speechlessness.

“Ne, Kise-nii-san,” Na-chan said, tugging on his fingers as Kise stopped contemplatively in front of the stall. “Will you win that bear for me?” she pointed out a bear hanging off one of the walls.

“I can try,” Kise agreed, pulling out some yen and handing it to the man who gave him three balls.

Taking aim, he carefully shot, but the ball bounced off the rim of the nearest hoop. Tutting slightly and then thinking of the way Kagami had shot, Kise aimed again and this time it fell just through the net with a soft swishing sound just as Kagami’s had. Grinning brightly, Kise pointed out the bear Na-chan had wanted and handed it to her as she laughed in joy.

“I bet you can’t win me the big bear,” Kasamatsu challenged, meeting Kise’s eyes teasingly.

“Well, you never know. A kiss for luck?” Kise returned, offering his mouth. Kasamatsu brushed his lips gently as Kise picked up the final ball, turning it in his hands a little.

Offering him a grin, Kise thought of Midorimacchi and shot the ball. It landed perfectly through the furthest hoop and the shop-keeper’s mouth dropped open a little, clearly having not expected him to win.

“I’d like the biggest one you’ve got,” Kise grinned. He was given a bear almost half the size of him and handed it to Kasamatsu. “For you.”

Kasamatsu laughed and accepted his loss. Kuroko and Kagami were at the next stall over, buying candy-floss and donuts, which they quickly shared amongst the other three. They all nibbled as they walked, spirits high as they chatted and laughed. Na-chan hung around her brother more in the afternoon, clearly growing tired little by little. Eventually it hit five and they’d been walking around for about seven hours, and Na-chan was at her limit.

Picking her up, Kasamatsu swung her onto his back as Kise took both bears.

“Well, we probably need to get this one back and to bed,” Kise apologised to Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi. “Sorry we didn’t really get to talk a lot today.”

Kagami shrugged. “It was fun anyway. She’s a trooper,” he glanced towards Na-chan. Kasamatsu smiled at the compliment to his sister, pleased the other couple hadn’t minded the over-active twelve year old.

“She tries.”

Kuroko offered a smile. “I’m glad you’re happy Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-kun. We should all do dinner some time, like we said. Without the rest of the miracles.”

Kise laughed. “Sounds good to me. We’ll leave you two to it anyway,” he excused them gently. “And speak to you soon.”

Na-chan slept on her brother pretty much the entire way home. They were greeted by Mikiko, who smiled brightly when she saw her exhausted daughter and also the giant bear Kise had carried the entire way back, despite all of the strange looks and the quiet complaints he’d received when he’d taken up too much space on the crowded rush-hour train.

Kasamatsu went to tuck Natsumi in bed with her bear, now named Mako, as Kise stayed downstairs.

“Thank you for looking after Natsumi so well, Kise,” Mikiko said as she led him into the kitchen and offered him some tea. “She really loves you.”

“She’s a lovely girl,” Kise murmured softly. “I’m a little jealous. My own siblings don’t love me that much.”

Mikiko frowned a little. “Where do your family live?”

“In Shikoku,” Kise waved it away. “We rarely speak. But it’s okay!” he added brightly, seeing Mikiko’s concern. “I’m happy on my own. We never really got along anyway.”

“Well, you have us now. Even if you and Yu-kun don’t end up together in the end, I hope you’ll always consider us somewhat family.”

“Thank you, Mikiko,” Kise replied softly, feeling his heart warm as it did every time he was around the older woman.

“You’ll stay the night?” she offered softly. “It is a little late, and I made enough dinner for you, too.”

Kise couldn’t say no. “I’d appreciate it,” he accepted, cradling the hot tea in his fingers.

She smiled softly. “We don’t have a spare room, I’m afraid. I hope you don’t mind sleeping on a futon in Yukio’s room? It’s kind of small but…”

“That’s fine,” Kise nodded. “Sorry to cause such a bother.”

“Not at all. Yukio really is much happier with you. We can’t thank you enough.”

“I think it’s more the other way around,” he admitted honestly.

Before he could say any more, the topic of their conversation walked in and came to sit next to Kise. Kasamatsu leant against his lover, feeling exhausted.

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes,” Mikiko told her son, smiling softly as Kise’s arm came around her son to support him. They made a cute couple, she thought, and was pleased with her son’s choice. The more time she’d spent around Kise, the more she was glad that it was the blond model her son had chosen. He was a lovely boy, and not nearly as self-important as Mikiko had feared the model and basketball genius might be. He cared for her son, that much was obvious, and she wanted to care for him in turn.

They ate with companionable chatter, discussing little of importance as Kasamatsu and Kise were still clearly exhausted.

They retired to bed after insisting on helping with the washing up, Kise changing into spare sweatpants his boyfriend had and a t-shirt he’d always wanted to steal. While they’d done the washing up, Mikiko had come and placed a futon on Kasamatsu’s floor, but Kise’s captain had pulled him into the bed before he could protest.

Kise was so exhausted he lay face-down as he’d been pulled, half-across the bed. Kasamatsu grinned and pushed him over so he lay properly, switching out the light before joining him, curling up around the limp blond.

“Thank you for today, Kise. It meant a lot to my sister. And to me,” Kasamatsu admitted, pressing a soft kiss to warm lips in the dark.

“It was fun,” Kise murmured, hands stretching out to pull his lover close. “Thanks for introducing me to your family so we could do this.”

Kasamatsu’s fingers found Kise’s hips in the dark, sliding under material to stroke his hipbones. Kise stirred a little, but just pulled Kasamatsu closer and kissed him gently.

“No sex,” Kise mumbled. “Not with your parents and Na-chan down the hall. I’m not disrespecting them like that.”

“I just want skin,” Kasamatsu murmured, fingers sliding up his waist, following the soft ridges of the muscles under warm skin.

Kise sat up slightly and tugged the t-shirt off one handed, flopping back down immediately after, exhausted. Kasamatsu did the same, pressing close as he let his fingers wander back around to the strong, broad muscles of his back and soak in the warmth under his fingertips.

Kise, still slightly drowsy, tugged Kasamatsu closer until they were practically chest-to-chest, Kasamatsu half-lying on top of the blond with his face next to his on the pillow.

“This is good,” he murmured softly. “Us.”

Kasamatsu smiled, brushing a soft kiss over his lover’s lips in the dark. “I know,” he agreed and earned a soft chuckle whispering through the room as Kise turned his face into his neck and pressed a soft row of kisses up the strong column.

“Sleep. Your sister exhausted me. And you. That bloody bear,” he grumbled, but there was no real complaint behind it and Kasamatsu grinned.

“You just had to win the bet.”

“Shut up,” Kise rolled over so Kasamatsu was on his back and Kise was curled up into him instead. “Sleep.”

“Yes, Sir,” he agreed, eyes already closing as sleep overtook him suddenly in waves.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Nii-chan!” Natsumi came barrelling into the room at god knows what time the next morning. “Wake up!”

Kasamatsu groaned and pressed his face further into warm chest, feeling the arms around him tug him closer.

“Kise-nii-chan! You too,” Na-chan whined. “My friends will be here soon and they want to meet you.”

Kasamatsu cracked his eyes open and looked up at a sleepy Kise. The blond’s hair was a mess, but it still managed to be ridiculously hot as he sat up some, taking Kasamatsu with him, who just grumbled and turned his face into the warmth of Kise’s neck.

“Good morning, Na-chan,” he said through a yawn. “Give me twenty minutes?”

“Okay!” she bounded back out of the room and Kise leant down to press his face into Kasamatsu’s hair.

Kasamatsu tilted his face up, kissing the blond softly. “We’re going back to yours tonight,” he murmured as the kiss deepened and Kise lay back down, pulling Kasamatsu with him. “I need you.”

Kise rolled over, pressing him into the bed, not deigning to answer with anything other than a deeper kiss.

Kasamatsu gasped as Kise’s mouth left his and trailed to his neck, teeth sinking gently into a tiny bit of skin before sucking, open-mouthed, designed to leave a mark.

“You’re possessive this morning,” he murmured, feeling pleased as Kise’s need pressed rather insistently against his hip.

“I don’t have a shoot for a week,” Kise murmured, looking up with molten heat in his gaze. “You’re welcome to return the favour.”

Kasamatsu grinned and rolled them over again, pressing Kise down into the bed as he sat gently on his hips, feeling Kise perk up even more beneath him.

“Not fair,” Kise whined, but it was still in his sleep-roughened voice and came out husky, which sent a shiver down Kasamatsu’s spine. “Don’t tease me. I can’t wait as well as you can.”

Sighing, but knowing the blond was right, Kasamatsu readjusted himself so he wasn’t tormenting the model so much.

“I can really mark you?” he asked, smoothing his fingers down the perfect, unblemished skin of Kise’s neck, and slightly further down to his chest.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Kise replied. “I’m yours.”

Kasamatsu grinned, even as his heart felt like it was doing acrobatics in his chest. “You can return the favour tonight,” he murmured.  

Kise grinned sleepily, tugging Kasamatsu down to kiss him gently. The kiss turned heated, even as it remained gentle, as fingers wandered and soothed and aroused, though not enough that they’d reach the point of no return.

Kasamatsu, still faintly disbelieving he was allowed to, left Kise’s lips to trail down his strong jaw, nipping lightly at the skin. Kise just tilted his head back to give his boyfriend better access, and Kasamatsu watched, completely entranced as Kise’s Adams apple bobbed when he swallowed.

His lips brushed up the smooth column, inhaling the warm smell of him and enjoying it deeply. He pressed soft kisses up and down Kise’s throat, not just a little thrilled with the intimacy of this. The neck was such a delicate part of the body, so fragile, so important, and yet Kasamatsu essentially had free reign.

Finding a spot that sent a little shiver down his lover’s body, Kasamatsu grinned and pressed a slightly longer kiss there, feeling Kise’s pulse beat faintly under his lips, flicking the skin gently with his tongue and feeling Kise swallow again.

Kise moaned softly as Kasamatsu sucked deeply, enjoying the taste and texture of Kise under his tongue. The smell of him filled his nostrils, making him need something more than what was currently available, but he couldn’t. Not with his family up and about. This was more arousing than he’d anticipated, so he pulled back with a soft kiss, watching the soft pink mark bloom as he moved away and feeling his stomach tighten with lust.

“I’ll finish this later on,” he warned.

Kise grinned, “I’ll hold you to that.”

\--------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was spent with Na-chan and her friends who came over for lunch. Kise wore the mark on his neck proudly, brushing it every so often with his fingers, especially when he caught it in his reflection.

Kasamatsu also enjoyed seeing the mark on his neck, and made it obvious throughout the day with little hints and reminders of what he’d do tonight, which left Kise buzzing with anticipation for practically the entire day.

Na-chan’s friends eventually left, and Kise took that as his leave to do the same. Kasamatsu couldn’t come back with him straight away, he had some chores and other things to do. Kise offered to help, but was sent home since he also had homework to do that couldn’t really be avoided. But Kasamatsu ran through his chores as Kise did his homework half-heartedly to get it over and done with, both bubbling with anticipation for tonight.


	20. switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long to upload! I've just got back to the UK where I (should) have constant WiFi from now on, so the last few chapters will be up as usual :D

“Sometimes,” Kasamatsu sighed later that night as they sat on the sofa with a pizza between them and a game on the TV. They’d been in the middle of a heavy make-out session that had promised to lead to what they’d been waiting for when the pizza had arrived and put a crutch in their plans. “I feel like I’m not giving you enough.”

Kise was stunned speechless. What?

“You do all of this stuff for me,” Kasamatsu waved his hands around, having thought about this a lot and felt slightly… _guilty_ , as if he wasn’t doing enough in return for all that his blond had done for him. “You buy me coffee all the time, bring me back here and make me dinner, fancy dinner at that, not just instant noodles. You’re practically babysitting my sister half of the time, even when she’s being a brat. You’re always texting to make sure I’m alright.”

“I thought you found that irritating?” Kise chuckled, still recovering from the blow. How could Kasamatsu think that? He gave him everything and then more.

“I do,” Kasamatsu shot him a grin. “But it’s sweet, I guess, at the same time. You’re also now helping me out with all this basketball stuff, training the first years, and I know it’s the last thing you really want to be doing.”

“I don’t mind anymore!” Kise protested to that. “Some of them actually have talent. Nowhere near your level, of course,” he offered cheekily and received a pleased punch on the arm, “but they could almost get there in a year or so, if they’re serious.”

“Still,” Kasamatsu sighed. “You never ask for anything in return.”

“Because I don’t _need_ anything. You give me all of you, Kasamatsu, and that’s more than enough. You put up with my stupid texts, you actually listen when I ramble on and when even _I_ don’t know what I’m saying. You come for coffee with me, wait in the changing room when I take a ridiculous amount of time to shower, don’t lie,” he said, poking the other boy as he opened his mouth to deny that statement. “You do. Even if you pretend just to have extra basketball stuff to do, I know. You help me with my homework that I don’t get, even though you’re ridiculously busy with final exam preparations, _and_ university applications, _and_ trying to figure out who’s going to be the next captain for Kaijo. You hold me when I need holding, and understand whatever I need. I don’t _need_ anything else.”

Kasamatsu flushed, unable to stop the relieved pleasure that suffused his entire body. “ _And_ you helped me deal with Ahomine all of those times,” Kise added darkly, annoyed that the darker-skinned boy still wasn’t fully understanding, though now it was just the occasional text to say sorry and that he wasn’t going to stop until Kise forgave him. He’d explained so many times, and the blue-haired miracle had almost understood on a number of occasions, but was just being a stubborn idiot. “I’m really sorry about him.”

Kasamatsu shrugged. “He finally understands what he lost when he let you go. I plan on showing him just what an idiot he was.”

Kise couldn’t stop a grin. “You’re the best, you know that?”

Kasamatsu couldn’t stop a grin, “Come here.”

Kise leant over and their mouths pressed together hungrily, forgetting about the pizza on the coffee table. “Kasamatsu,” Kise groaned as his lover found the sensitive spot on his neck and caressed it with his fingers, before dropping his lips down and nipping it with his teeth.

The whine that left Kise’s lips was decidedly undignified, but he didn’t care as long as Kasamatsu continued to do _that_. Thirty seconds later, he felt hands tugging his waist and didn’t protest, moving across the couch so he was straddling the other boy’s thighs as his senpai really went to town, sucking and nibbling until Kise’s brain was left an incoherent mess.

Kasamatsu pulled back, and flushed as he realised how far he’d gone. Bruises were already forming across the smooth column of Kise’s neck, adding to those he’d made just this morning but he couldn’t stop how _possessive_ it made him feel.

“Sorry,” he murmured, even as his lips were caught by Kise’s in an intricate dance. Tongues met, and Kise gasped as Kasamatsu’s hand slid up his waist, taking his shirt with it.

“It’s okay. I don’t have a shoot for a week, remember?” Kise groaned, breaking off from Kasamatsu’s mouth to take a few deep breaths. Moving downwards, he pressed kisses along his jaw and along to his ear, and, realising he’d never tried it before, nipped his earlobe.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kasamatsu wondered at the strength of that as the heat coursing through his veins went up a whole other ten degrees. Kise could feel it, sat as intimately as he was on Kasamatsu’s lap, and decided he liked that reaction. So he did it again.

The moan that slipped out of Kasamatsu’s throat set Kise’s blood on fire.

“You like that, huh?” he teased, pulling back so he could meet steel eyes, going cloudy as his hands wandered up Kise’s waist, smoothing over the silky skin.

“As much as you like this,” Kasamatsu grinned and leant forward and sank his teeth into Kise’s lower lip, just hard enough to sting.

“Shit,” Kise gasped, fingers digging into his shoulders. “Even! We’re even!”

Kasamatsu laughed and Kise relished the sound. “I like that,” he admitted softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the lower boy’s lips. “You don’t laugh enough.”

“Neither do you. Not that stupid laugh, the one where you fool everybody,” he said when Kise drew back to protest. “But a real laugh.”

Kise fell silent. It still, even now, amazed him how much his boyfriend saw, how much he understood. “You’re amazing,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss him again. Kise let his hands slide to broad shoulders, then one slid up towards his nape as the other slid down, towards his waist. Fingers tugged at the bottom of his shirt, craving skin-to-skin contact, as the other curled into the shorter black hairs at the nape of his neck and Kise held him where he wanted him as he devoured his lover.

“Bed?” Kasamatsu offered, his voice deep and husky, which caused Kise’s stomach to tighten with lust almost unbearably. He nodded shakily, and got off Kasamatsu’s lap, holding his hand out.

Their fingers met and intertwined as they headed towards the bedroom, stopping against several walls on the way to deepen their constant kissing.

“Ryouta?” Kasamatsu murmured softly as they tumbled down onto the bed.

“What?” Kise asked into his neck, nibbling softly. He still got a thrill every time his lover called him by his first name, and this was no exception. But he was currently more focused on the soft skin lining the strong column of his lover’s throat, still a beautiful novelty. God, he tasted so _good_.

“You be on top today?” Kasamatsu requested, his throat tight. This was his first time, but it was what he wanted. He wanted to know what it felt like, for Kise to be in charge.

Kise stopped and looked up, almost clipping Kasamatsu’s chin with his forehead. “You want that?” he asked, feeling his erection burn just thinking about it.

The older boy was slightly surprised by the heat in Kise’s eyes. He hadn’t known the blond wanted this so much. “Be gentle,” he nodded, a slight smile on his lips.

“I’ll try,” Kise leant down and pressed his lips to his lover’s hard, feeling his erection throb as hands wrapped around his arse like the best kind of daydream. “But you’re so fucking hot.”

He went back to nibbling, returning to Kasamatsu’s ear. The black-haired boy gasped, hips arching and rubbing against Kise’s for one, delicious second. He groaned, and Kise’s fingers clumsily pulled off his shirt, fumbling with the buttons in his haste. But his lover didn’t care, tugging Kise’s undoubtedly expensive designer t-shirt up so his hands could spread across all that toned flesh he wanted to leave marks on.

After much rolling around, panting and moaning, Kasamatsu finally lay naked underneath his lover, staring into eyes that shone brighter than the sun. Fingers spread down to his hips, lips following slowly as he tried to stay as still as possible.

He gasped as Kise’s lips brushed him, softly, barely any pressure, but he could feel soft breaths caressing the sensitive skin and had to bite his lip to prevent a very unmanly whimper. Kise’s lips brushed over him again and again, each time with a little more pressure. Kasamatsu slid his fingers through golden silk as the other hand went to the covers, fisting in the fabric.

As Kise’s tongue joined the balance, he heard the quiet snick of the lube being opened, and a second later couldn’t stop a gasp and the shift of his hips as a finger gently strayed down towards his entrance, stroking and teasing the sensitive skin.

A single fingertip slipped inside, and Kasamatsu wondered at how good it felt. His hips pushed down, trying to encourage Kise, who only chuckled and followed the movement of his hips so his finger moved little inside him.

“Stop teasing,” Kasamatsu half-pleaded through gritted teeth.

“Alright,” Kise said simply, and his finger slid in slowly, with much care. He was watching his lover’s face carefully, looking for any sign of discomfort or hesitation. But when Kasamatsu just moaned in the way that drove Kise crazy, he assumed correctly that his boyfriend was enjoying what he was doing.

So, slowly, he started to slide his second finger in, still using his mouth to keep the pleasure going, even as his eyes constantly strayed back to the dark-haired boy’s face to make sure he was alright.

“ _Ryouta,_ ” Kasamatsu whispered, and Kise could hear the desperation in his boyfriend’s voice as his third finger finally entered the other boy. The fingers pressed, spread, until Kasamatsu felt like he was going to pass out from pleasure. It had been slightly uncomfortable at first, but his body was quick to accommodate the blond and his magic fingers.

“Wait!” he gasped, fingers tugging Kise’s golden locks.

“Okay?” Kise gasped, mouth coming off Kasamatsu’s erection for a brief second.

“Perfect,” he admitted. “But I’ll come too soon. I want to come when you’re inside me,” he said, and watched golden eyes brighten even further with mindless lust.

“Fuck,” Kise groaned, and lifted himself so their mouths met. Kasamatsu could taste himself some, but the flavour was overtaken by Kise’s sweet scent, so he had little objection. Especially not when the new angle caused Kise’s fingers to touch a spot inside him which made the entire world go white.

“I need…” he gasped, breaking away to press his face into Kise’s neck. “You in me. Now.”

Kise felt himself burn and had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from coming right then and there. Fumbling a little, he spread the condom over himself and rearranged them so Kasamatsu’s legs were around his waist and he could line himself up. Another generous helping of lube later and Kasamatsu was crying out hoarsely as Kise pushed in slowly, entrance closing around him tighter than a fist.

“God, so tight,” Kise mumbled, gripping the bed sheets in his hand to stop himself from taking everything he wanted in one go.

“So… big,” Kasamatsu gasped back, fingers digging for some kind of purchase, one finding Kise’s hand in the sheet and grasping the fingers tightly, the other around the blond’s neck, tugging him down for a kiss.

“Do you need to me stop for a second?” Kise asked, even as he slid another centimetre inside.

“No. This is okay,” Kasamatsu murmured, lips against Kise’s. “It’s alright.” It hurt a little, well, a lot, but Kasamatsu wasn’t going to tell Kise that. Not when every second the pain lessened a little more, and the pleasure only increased. Not when his lover was so worried, being so careful with him.

Taking it slow, breaths heavy, control slipping every minute, Kise bit hard on his lip to keep whatever little control he had left. Finally, agonisingly, he was all the way inside and couldn’t stop a groan.

“Move,” Kasamatsu groaned, the hand on his nape scratching lightly down his back to his arse, fingers digging in tightly to the muscle. Kise couldn’t stop his answering moan and buried his face in the shorter male’s hair as he moved his hips tentatively.

Kasamatsu gasped. Was this what Kise felt when he was inside him? It had been uncomfortable at first but now… his thoughts blanked as Kise’s cock touched the spot his fingers had and the world went white again.

“Right there!” he bit Kise’s lip in the way he knew drove him crazy and the blond couldn’t stop a particularly deep thrust. But it no longer felt uncomfortable and Kasamatsu couldn’t stop his groan, mouth meeting Kise’s desperately.

“Ah, _Yukio_ ,” Kise breathed, slowly starting to lose control. It just felt so _good_. “You’re so tight. So good.”

“Don’t you dare stop,” his lover groaned, closing his eyes. For a long moment, there was only the sound of their heavy breathing, mingled with soft groans and the soft slap of their flesh coming together. Kise was hitting the sweet spot with every spot and Kasamatsu could feel everything boiling in his blood.

“I’m almost there,” Kise admitted. “I can’t hold back.”

“Don’t,” he murmured. “Ryouta. I need this as much as you.”

At that, Kise closed his eyes, wondering whatever he’d done to deserve this blessing, and moved one hand so it wrapped around his lover’s erection, laying hard and heavy against the other boy’s stomach. Gently stroking as best as he could in time to his own thrusts, he listened carefully for the hitches in breath, for the moans that indicated he was doing well.

“I love you,” he whispered, as Kasamatsu couldn’t hold back a second later and came messily over the both of them. It was barely a second later when Kise let go, arm almost giving way and dropping him onto the prone body below him. He managed, just, to avoid it, but still had to press his face into Yukio’s chest.

“I love you too,” steel grey eyes looked at him seriously, but with affection and a warm afterglow radiating from him.

Kise felt as if he’d been given the world.

 


	21. Natsumi

The next day, Kasamatsu didn’t turn up for practise. Kise was panicking. He’d made sure to take care of Kasamatsu after their switch, in the way Kasamatsu had always looked after him, and his boyfriend had seemed totally fine the next morning when they’d walked to school together. He was praying like hell that he hadn’t hurt the one person he never, ever wanted to.

It wasn’t until he received a text ten minutes into practise that he became both relieved and even more worried all at once.

_I’m sorry. Something’s come up. Family emergency. I’ll call you later once I know what’s going on._

Kise shared the text with the team, and practise continued, albeit much quieter and more solemn than usual. Kise was fraught with worry, hoping that his lover and the family that had accepted him so kindly were all okay.

\----------------------------------------

He walked home alone, ridiculously lonely and terribly worried for his boyfriend and his family. He did his homework, but it took him three times longer than it usually would, mostly because he kept checking his phone for the time, and for more texts.

He cooked alone, disliking how quiet the apartment felt. Even when Kasamatsu didn’t come back to his flat, which was still a few times a week, they were constantly texting, even if it never was about anything particularly interesting. He ate in front of the TV, still worrying.

He wanted to call Kasamatsu, but didn’t know if he could. Or should. What if his boyfriend was in trouble, though? What if Kise could help? He’d hope that Kasamatsu would ask, but he wasn’t sure. If it was bad, though, Kise didn’t want to intrude and risk causing more problems.

But it reached twelve at night without any contact, and Kise couldn’t take it anymore. Picking up his phone for the fifth time in two minutes, he dialled Kasamatsu’s number off by heart.

“I’m outside,” a raspy voice came down the line, sending jolts through Kise’s blood. “Let me in?”

Kise had never moved so fast in his life, dropping everything in his hands as he bolted to the door. A wrecked Kasamatsu stood outside, eyes rimmed red from tears, uniform crinkled and his hair was a mess from him running his fingers through it so often.

“Kise,” Kasamatsu leant forward, as if he was about to fall over, and Kise caught him, pulling him tight into a hug.

“What’s wrong?” he murmured, guiding his lover into the lounge and onto the sofa.

“Natsumi,” Kasamatsu’s voice hitched. “She- she was biking home and- and a car came out from nowhere and-,” he couldn’t finish the words, covering his face with his hands. “Gods. She’s only just come out of surgery. Her left arm was broken in two places.”

“Why are you here?” Kise asked, kneeling in front of Kasamatsu and taking his hands in his.

“My parents sent me home. I wasn’t doing any good there. But… but I..,” his break hitched. “I need you.”

“You’ve got me,” Kise murmured, heart warmed at being needed, even as he worried for Natsumi. “Come on. You need to sleep.”

Kasamatsu followed Kise dumbly through the bedroom and lay down on the bed as guided. “No sex,” Kise said firmly as Kasamatsu turned his mouth up for a kiss. “Not like this. Just let me hold you for a while.”

Kasamatsu closed his eyes and nodded, stomach tightening with something like disappointment, even though he knew Kise was right. “Thank you.”

Kise said nothing as he climbed onto the bed and wrapped himself around his lover like a blanket, Kasamatsu’s back to his chest, arms around his waist and lips pressing soft kisses to the nape of his neck.

“She’ll be alright,” he murmured. “You know she will.”

Kasamatsu turned in his arms and got even closer, pressing his face into Kise’s neck as his arms slid around Kise in return, sliding his fingers up the back of his shirt to the warm skin he needed. Kise seemed to realise and, without letting go for more than a second, pulled his t-shirt over his head and let Kasamatsu bury close.

“Cold,” he murmured, shivering, and Kise let go for a brief second, even as he hated the pained noise that came from Kasamatsu at the loss, and pulled the blanket over them. He then wrapped him back tight in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his head.

“She’ll be fine,” he repeated.

“I know. Just… we don’t even know who did it,” Kasamatsu admitted. “They just left her lying on the road. God knows how long she might have had to wait if it wasn’t a busy-ish area.”

Kise felt his stomach churn at that.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, one hand stroking up and down Kasamatsu’s spine soothingly.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Still…” Kise murmured, holding him tighter. “Try and sleep? You won’t be any use to her tomorrow if you don’t get some rest.”

Kasamatsu made a muffled noise of agreement and pressed his face further into Kise’s skin, inhaling the warm fragrance of him and just focusing on his boyfriend’s heartbeat and the warm body wrapped around him, providing heat to his chilled skin.

And, before he knew it, Kasamatsu had drifted off into sleep, exhausted as he was and held safe and tight by his lover.

\-------------------------------------------

He woke alone, instantly worried as to where Kise was. Then he remembered his sister, and placed a hand over his eyes as his stomach tightened.

A noise from the hall had him opening his eyes and looking towards the open door.

“Feeling better?” Kise asked softly, standing in the doorway.

Kasamatsu sat up, head groggy and eyes sore. “A little.”

“Your parents called,” Kise murmured, coming over to sit and passing over a mug of hot chocolate. “Na-chan’s okay. She came around briefly, managed to describe the car that hit her, so the police are doing some runs through the system for it. She asked for you, but your parents explained and she was okay with it. She’s asleep again, they’re going to keep her sedated for another day to maximise the healing. After a week or so to make sure that her arm continues to heal the doctors said she should be allowed back home.”

Kasamatsu sagged in relief. “Ryouta,” he murmured, cloudy grey eyes meeting gold and he wondered that he could still lose his breath every time. “Thank you.”

“Anything,” Kise whispered. “ _Anything_ , Yukio.”

\----------------------------------

They left after showering, straight for the hospital. Kasamatsu didn’t let go of Kise’s hand, holding harder than usual, but Kise didn’t want to let him go either. He’d come to think of Natsumi as a little sister, and prayed she wasn’t hurt too badly, even though he knew she was okay.

Kise took her a stuffed bear that he’d had for a couple of years, hoping it would cheer her up.

Kasamatsu’s parents were sitting outside of her room, clearly exhausted. Mikiko was sleeping on Takuya’s shoulder, who looked up at the both of them and managed a small smile.

“She’s fine,” he murmured. “They waited until you came to knock her out completely, she’s just on painkillers right now. She said she didn’t want to sleep until she’d seen her brothers. Both of them,” he added, smiling a little at Kise.

“We’ll go now, then,” Kasamatsu said softly. “Thanks, dad.”

He nodded and closed his eyes a little as the two of them opened the door and slid into the room. Na-chan was awake, watching a little TV on the wall.

“Nii-chan! Kise-nii-san!” she smiled happily.

“You’re alright?” Kasamatsu asked softly, tugging Kise over to her bed. “I was so worried, Na-chan.”

“I’m okay,” she said softly, hugging her brother back with her good arm. The other was wrapped up tight in a cast. “I promise. I’m sorry you worried about me.”

“We’ll always worry about you,” Kasamatsu murmured with a smile, kissing her forehead gently.

“I got you a present,” Kise said as Na-chan turned expectantly to him. He handed the bear over and she squealed a little with happiness as she held it to her and pressed her face against the top of its head.

“Thank you, nii-san,” she said softly. “He’s so cute! What’s his name?”

“I thought you could name him,” he said gently with a smile, pleased she was happy. “He’s just been sitting in my room for a couple of years. I thought he could do with a better home. And this way Mako has a friend.”

“Thank you,” she whispered.

\----------------------------------

They visited her every day for the next two weeks after practise. Two days before she was due to be released, Kasamatsu was pulled aside by his parents for something, and Kise was left to entertain Na-chan for a little while.

“Tell me a story?” Na-chan asked, turning towards him hopefully.

“What kind?” Kise replied.

“I have a book,” Natsumi reached over to the little table next to her.

“Alright,” he agreed. “I read this one as a child,” he said as he recognised the cover. “It was one of my favourites.”

Natsumi giggled. “Mine too,” she agreed.

“Good taste,” Kise smiled as he shifted slightly on the bed and opened the book in his lap.

“A long time ago,” he started softly. “There lived a prince with hair the colour of the sun, who had been given everything he’d ever wanted in life. Family, servants, friends, everybody loved him. And he loved everybody in return. For the Prince was not a selfish or heartless being. He was, in fact, one of the only few who loved openly.

“However, the Prince lacked one thing above all, which hurt him on a daily basis. He had no-one who would call him their own, who would love him unconditionally for all that he was. For the people of his town, well fed by his riches, either believed themselves to be unworthy of his presence, or that he was too high and mighty and therefore must not be a good person, despite all of the things that he had done for his people.

“However, one day, a dying woman stumbled into the town and collapsed against the castle walls. The Prince, seeing her on his daily walk, instantly went to assist her. He carried her inside the castle, where he tended to the woman himself, forgoing any help from those around him.

“Slowly, she was nursed back to health, and the woman, who had been a poor merchant before, found herself falling in love with the strange man who had tended her. She found out only later that he was a prince, and wondered how she could prove her love for him.

“It took much work and a long, long time, but the Prince had also fallen in love with the merchant lady, and wished that he could also prove to her his love.

“One night, they came together on an evening walk as they often did, and the merchant stopped the Prince.

“’In my hometown,’ she said, ‘we have a custom. For those who we would like to become life partners with, we offer them an item of jewellery made of gold. For those who we would like to court, or be courted by, we offer silver. For those who are family, we often wear bronze with the family seal in it. So, my Prince, I would offer this silver ring to you, in the hope that you would accept it, and myself.’

“The Prince was stunned. He had himself been trying to build up the courage to confess to the lovely woman before him.

“’I thank you, my lady,” he said, bowing before her. ‘I would be honoured.’”

Kise smiled as Na-chan yawned, her face full of contentedness. “And with that, they exchanged silver. Less than six months later, the Prince gathered his courage and offered a ring of gold to his lady, who was more than delighted to accept. And from then on, they lived happily ever after, both happy now they had someone who would call them their own.”

“Thank you, Nii-san,” Natsumi yawned delicately. “I like that story.”

“So do I,” Kise murmured, leaning over to press a kiss to the sleepy girl’s head. “Sleep so you can get better fast, okay?”

She nodded and curled her bear closer to her chest as she fell into sleep.

\-------------------------------------------

Na-chan was let out of the hospital a few days later, with a cast on her arm which mean a lot of support, but she was getting along really well for the severity of her injury. The police had found the man who’d hit her and he was in serious trouble, but had also paid full compensation for what he’d done, and as far as the Kasamatsus were concerned, that was the end of it.

They threw her somewhat of a party when she got home to celebrate, everyone just glad that she was okay, that the injury hadn’t been any worse, and that, even though it sounded awful, she was young enough that her body would heal the rest as it grew. She was happy again, though she clung to Kise and Kasamatsu as she grew tired, still on a few painkillers while her body fixed the last of it. But the end of it all was the solid fact that she was okay, justice had been done.

And Kasamatsu had learnt that even in his darkest times, when he needed someone, Kise _would_ be there for him. The model had dropped a shoot or two to go with him to visit Na-chan in the hospital, and he couldn’t be more grateful. He just didn’t know how he could show it. He didn’t know how to fully express his love. And he had to figure it out, soon, before he went mad.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a while! I was meant to update on Friday, but was volunteering at Hyper Japan! all this weekend in London & forgot my laptop... but here we go!  
> only 2 chapters left!  
> and over 3000 hits - thank you alll <3  
> and I have 35 subscribers to this fic - you have no idea how happy I am with this <3 so thanks again <3 <3 <3  
> hope you enjoy the last two chapters! they'll both be definitely up sometime this week :D  
> xx

It was just when everything appeared to be going well again, that things again went haywire.

One morning, Kise was woken up by his phone beeping with a message from his agency. Opening the link they’d sent, he stared at the internet article in dread. It was a photo collection of him and Kasamatsu in several varying locations, ranging from them just holding hands to one of the times where Kise hadn’t been able to control himself and had pinned Kasamatsu somewhere in an alley and kissed the life out of him on their way home.

He hadn’t thought he was this popular as to cause a stir over his sexuality. He’d had a few, more successful shoots that had spread across Japan recently but he was still only small-time in comparison to most. And sure, most of his fans were female, the few that there were, but he’d never thought that this could _upset_ them. The comments were ridiculous, ranging from mild outrage to angry questions as to _why_ Kise was gay.

“What’s that?” Kasamatsu asked over his shoulder, voice still sleep-ridden. Kise let him scan the article, stomach twisting itself in knots.

“I’m really sorry,” Kise whispered. “I didn’t… shit.”

“Kise,” Kasamatsu said gently, stepping around to face his lover and cradling his hot face in his hands. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“But they… it’s all over the internet,” Kise sighed, “I don’t want to drag you down into this. It’s annoying enough when the fan girls are happy. Now most of them aren’t… I’m not sure what will happen. My agency said it would be okay, but we need to keep it on the down-low.”

“We can do that,” Kasamatsu agreed, willing to do anything for his blond.

“I don’t _want_ to,” Kise complained. “I _want_ to hold your hand in public, to kiss you whenever I feel like it. I don’t want to have to worry about stupid photographs.”

Kasamatsu sighed. “So do I. We’ll give it some time. Let it quiet down a little, at least. I’m sure something new will come up to gain everyone’s attention anyway.”

Kise sighed but nodded, pressing his forehead against his lover’s. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. We’ll get through this. I’m not leaving any time soon.”

Gold eyes met grey and his heart melted in relief and love. Nodding, he smiled gently and just held on, unable to express how he felt through words.

\---------------------------------------

But later that day, Kise received more bad news which sent worry spiralling through him.

“My father sent me an email,” he confessed to Kasamatsu when he asked as they reached Kise’s apartment. Kise had been silent the entire way home, which was extremely rare for the blond and Kasamatsu couldn’t help but worry. “He wants me to go home. He’s not happy about us.”

“How did he find out?” Kasamatsu was confused.

Kise sighed and closed his eyes. “I don’t know. Probably my brothers. They’re always trying to screw me over.”

“When you say go home… for a visit?” Kasamatsu checked, the thought occurring to him suddenly.

Kise didn’t answer. Kasamatsu sat on his lap, determined to get this out into the open. “Kise. Answer me.”

Kise leant forward and pressed his face into Kasamatsu’s shoulder, arms winding around his waist. “He pays for my school tuition. He’s threatening to cut me off. He’s really not happy about me being gay. “

“What should it matter?” Kasamatsu was suddenly, irrationally angry. “It’s not like you’re really associated with him anyway.”

Kise shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m coming with you. If you go.”

Kise’s head snapped up. “What?”

“I’m coming with you. Your father shouldn’t do this to you. What does it matter if you’re gay, if we’re together? He can’t judge you for it.”

“I know that,” Kise murmured. "But he sucks. Though I'm very lucky," he admitted, "because my aunt pays for this apartment. I'm technically house-sitting for her, while she's living with my uncle who was moved because of work, but it's turned into a permanent sort of thing. I called her at lunch, after the email and she was really supportive. So even if dad does cut me off, she said I can stay here. She'll even pay for half my schooling. They can't afford much more, but it's still more than anything I'd expected."

"What about your mother’s parents?"

Kise shrugged. "We haven't spoken to them since she left. There’s no meaning to contacting them."

“I’m sorry, Kise. If there’s anything I can do, anything my family can do, we’ll do it.”

Kise smiled, golden eyes shining. “I know. Thank you.”

\-------------------

Two weeks later, Kasamatsu felt himself break out into a sweat as soon as he and Kise got off the comfortable, air-conditioned train at the town where Kise had grown up. This was... this was countryside if he'd ever seen it.

"Come on," Kise took his hand and tugged him to the right. "It's this way. A five minute walk or so."

"Kise," Kasamatsu squeezed his hand lightly. "Are you alright?"

Kise shrugged, but a glimmer of life returned to his golden eyes. "Just a little worried about how father will take all of this. You coming with me probably isn’t the most sensible decision we've made."

"But I'm here," Kasamatsu squeezed his hand again, hoping he was reassuring his lover in some way. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kise sighed and they stopped for a second at the streetlight.

"I know," he murmured, leaning into his side briefly. "I don't know how I can thank you enough, Yukio. You... you've made everything so much better."

"You've gotta stop saying those sappy things," Kasamatsu retorted, punching him lightly on the arm. 

Kise smiled as he looked into steel grey that gave him the strength to continue. He could do this. And if it all went to hell, he'd still have Kasamatsu by his side. Hopefully.

\-----------------------------

They approached his old home, hand in hand still, and Kise knocked on the door despite having a key. His eldest brother, Shouta answered the door.

"Hello Ryouta, it's been a while."

"Shouta," Kise nodded. "Father knows I've come to see him."

"He's waiting in the kitchen," Shouta stepped to the side and let the two of them in. "I'm assuming this is him?"

"This is Kasamatsu, yes," Kise agreed, taking his boyfriend's hand again after they'd removed their shoes and stepped into the hallway.

"Haruto?" Kise asked as they headed into the kitchen, led by Shouta.

"He's at band practice. They've got a performance coming up," the male standing at the stove replied.

"Hello, father," Kise murmured in greeting, fingers unconsciously tightening in Kasamatsu's.

"So you did bring him," even Kasamatsu could hear the clear scorn in Kise's father's voice.

"It's nice to meet you, Kise-sensei," Kasamatsu said, determined to be polite no matter what insults were thrown his way. "My apologies for the intrusion."

Kise's father face him a long, slow look that would have chilled Kasamatsu to the bone had he not been on the receiving ends of looks like these constantly in basketball. It was a look designed to intimidate, and Kasamatsu would have been. But Kise's fingers were still warm around his, and the blond wouldn't leave his side. That much he trusted.

"And just how did you come to know my son?"

"I'm his teammate," Kasamatsu replied. "The captain of Kaijo's basketball team."

"You?" Kise's brother scoffed. "A basketball player? Kaijo's _captain_? They must be slipping."

Kasamatsu bit his tongue to prevent his words.

"And you'd know?" Kise retorted back on his behalf. 

"Boys," Kise's father shut them both up effectively. "Ryouta, Kasamatsu, sit."

They did so and had tea pushed in front of them. Kise didn't touch it, so neither did Kasamatsu. He wasn't sure quite what was going on, so he was just going to sit there in silence and hope that didn't make anything worse.

"Ryouta," his dad sighed. "You've disappointed me. I didn't send you to Tokyo, pay all that money for you to go to Kaijo, for you to turn out like this."

"It wasn't exactly a choice, father," Kise replied stiffly. "One can't help their sexuality."

"Yes you can," his father replied matter-of-factly, despite the huge lie that was. Kasamatsu squeezed Kise's fingers gently, trying to offer support in the only way he could. "But anyway," his father continued. "In light of this... indiscretion, you have two choices. Your first, I continue to pay your school fees and other expenses, but you return home and attend the local high school." He gave them a minute to let that sink in. "The other, you continue this... affair... and you never return home."

Kasamatsu felt his stomach drop. This was ridiculous. He couldn't do this.

"Kise," Kasamatsu turned to him, grey eyes shocked. Kise felt his stomach drop. "I can't let you give up your family, not for me."

Kise shook his head. "I choose option two," he told his father, finality in his tone. 

"Kise?" Kasamatsu didn't understand. All he knew was it was his fault that Kise wouldn't be able to see his family again. He wasn't sure how to process that.

"Yukio, it's okay," Kise smiled at him softly. "I've got enough money saved up that I can pay my own school tuition. You know my aunt is okay with me staying in the apartment for now," he noticed his father’s shock at that and couldn't stop a small triumphant cry of glee in his head. "My family and I aren't close. I'm probably closer to _your_ parents than I am mine."

"Even so," Kasamatsu leant forward, staring into golden eyes. "I couldn't live with it if you were only doing this for me. Family is important, I know how much it means to you."

"You mean more," Kise admitted, the words torn from his throat. Kasamatsu was stunned, but clear gold eyes showed nothing but truth. "Yukio. I-"

"This is disgusting," Shouta's dark voice broke their moment. 

Kise couldn't hide the hurt that flooded his eyes for a split second before he shut it down.

"Be that as it may," he said, sitting up straight and turning to his family. "This is who I am. If you can't accept me, then I am more than happy to walk out of the door. Kasamatsu and his family have provided more, outside of financial aid, than you ever could, and I would be proud to call them my family. You, on the other hand... it saddens me that I was born to such unforgiving and judgement people."

"You have no right to talk to me that way," Kise's father boomed, angry.

"I have every right!" Kise shot back. "I'm eighteen. And while I might not be an adult by law, I damn well am by every other standard. I've been living on my own since I was fifteen. I know what's best for me, you can't decide that anymore."

Kise’s father was stunned into silence. “I’ll file to have my benefactor changed at school,” Kise said as he stood, pulling Kasamatsu with him. “I thank you for everything you have done for me up until now,” Kise sounded almost scarily formal. “I hope the future is kind to you. Goodbye, Father. Shouta.”

With that, he tugged Kasamatsu out of the kitchen and down the hall. They weren’t followed by anything but silence as they left the apartment and walked back in silence to the train station.

“Kise,” Kasamatsu stopped him outside of the station, pushing him down onto a bench. “Kise,” Kasamatsu repeated, no words coming to his lips. He didn’t know what to say, how to make this better.

“I’m okay,” Kise tugged Kasamatsu so he was sitting down next to him and met his eyes, golden orbs serious. “I promise. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened anyway. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Kise… you gave up your family,” Kasamatsu whispered. “For _me_?”

Kise smiled. “I told you. You mean more. I love you, Yukio. You’re first for me. I’d give up anything for you.”

Kasamatsu felt the axis on which he stood shift under his feet as golden eyes shone light upon everything he knew.

“Kise… _Ryouta,_ ” he corrected, leaning forward to cradle his face in his hands. “I love you too.”

Kise felt his entire being relax, his heart rate slow to a reasonable rate as a smile graced his lips.

“Let’s go home.”

\-----------------

That night, Kasamatsu woke to an empty bed. His stomach clenching with worry, he shook off his sleepiness and climbed out of bed, pulling on sweatpants as he crept as quietly as possible down to corridor towards the small living room, where a light illuminated the sofa and its immediate area.

Kise was crying softly, biting down on his fist to muffle his sobs. He was curled up on the sofa, arms wrapped around his knees and Kasamatsu felt his heart break as Kise’s shoulders shook with his sobbing. He’d been alright earlier, his same usual self, even if his eyes hadn’t been as bright as usual, but that had been expected. But now… he was clearly suffering and Kasamatsu couldn’t stand it.

Opening the door, he sat down next to his lover and pulled him close. Kise resisted for barely a second before turning his head into his shoulder, fingers of one hand wiping at his tears desperately as the other clenched on Kasamatsu’s shoulder, cold hands meeting warm skin.

“Kise,” Kasamatsu murmured, cradling the back of his head to pull him closer. “It’s alright. Hush. I’m here.”

“S-S-sorry,” Kise whispered, body shaking as he rearranged himself so he could press himself against Kasamatsu, seeking warmth and comfort.

“It’s okay,” Kasamatsu assured him again, holding him close. Gently pulling back, his fingers framed Kise’s red, tear-stained face, pushing his wet hair back from his eyes as he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Let it all out.”

“I didn’t think it mattered this much,” Kise admitted, shuddering again with the confession. “They… we were never close. They’re not good people. They can’t accept me for who I am. Why should it still matter?”

“Because they’re your family,” Kasamatsu replied patiently. “And you love them. Even if they are assholes.”

Kise’s lips twitched, even as fresh tears kept falling from dim golden eyes. “Hey,” Kasamatsu murmured gently, meeting the eyes that usually brought him such joy. “I’m here.”

“I know,” Kise nodded. “I know. Yukio… I can’t thank you enough. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Kasamatsu reassured him again. “Hush. It’s okay.”

Kise closed his eyes and just focused on Kasamatsu’s hands, stroking softly up and down his arms, across his face, thumbs gently wiping away tears. He hadn’t expected the loss of his family to hit him this hard, he really hadn’t been close to them and barely spoke to them anyway, so the fact that this hurt had actually come as somewhat of a surprise.

“I don’t regret it,” Kise whispered, “but it still hurts.”

“I know love, I know,” Kasamatsu agreed, still gently cradling and stroking Kise’s face and hair. “We can get through this. Together. And you’ll always have me and my family.”

Kise felt himself warm a little from the inside. Kasamatsu was _here_. Providing exactly what he needed it, when he needed it, like he always did.

“I really love you,” Kise whispered, still needing to make sure his lover understood. “I don’t know how I’d have done any of this without you.”

Kasamatsu felt his new world spin faster again, and knew that Kise was at the base of it. But he couldn’t tell him now. Not when he was hurting and oh so vulnerable. He _wanted_ to say it, could feel the words burning themselves into his tongue, but he wouldn’t risk saying it again when it could be construed as just comfort.

“I know,” Kasamatsu murmured back, grey eyes providing more comfort to gold. Kise let himself sink, taking everything that Kasamatsu was offering and just so, ridiculously grateful that his captain would do this for him, that he’d done all of this for him. “And I’m not leaving, okay? Not if I can help it.”

Kise nodded, his tears finally drying up.

“Sorry,” he whispered again.

“Don’t apologise,” Kasamatsu murmured back, kissing the tip of his nose gently. “None of this is your fault. I want to help. In whatever way I can.”

“You have helped,” Kise murmured, fingers coming to cradle Kasamatsu’s face gently in return. “Thank you, Yukio. For everything.”

“I think it’s more the other way around,” Kasamatsu replied softly. “But come to bed. You need to sleep. I’ll hold you as long as you need.”

Kise nodded and their fingers intertwined as Kasamatsu led him gently back to bed, spooning his blond gently as he pressed gentle kisses across his shoulders.

“Sleep,” he murmured again, wanting to do _more_ but unsure how to. This was his best solution, and he only hoped he was doing enough.

Kise was already out, the emotional drama and resulting tears having drained him mentally and physically until this comfort and love had knocked him right out.

But he would wake up in the morning still surrounded by Kasamatsu and his love, and he would know that he had made the right choice, that even could he go back, he wouldn’t. He was _happy_ , underneath everything else. And he wasn’t giving it up anytime soon.


	23. third time the charm

They say that bad things come in threes.

It is entirely possible that this is true, as Aomine turning up to Kise’s door at 8pm four days after he’d been disowned couldn’t really have been construed as a positive. Especially since Kasamatsu was half undressed and Kise almost naked when the doorbell rang.

“Fuck,” Kasamatsu murmured.

“Ignore it,” Kise whispered desperately, rubbing his hips up against his lover’s. “Yukio.”

But the doorbell _wouldn’t stop_ ringing, and it was pretty much killing the vibe. With a sigh, Kasamatsu got off Kise, threw his shirt to him and buttoned up his jeans, forgoing his own shirt as he went to answer the door.

“What?” he snapped as he wrenched the door open. But the words dried in his throat as he came face to face with Aomine. Kise hadn’t heard from the other miracle in about two weeks, which they’d taken as a miracle all by itself.

“Kasamatsu,” Aomine nodded, biting his tongue as he noticed the kiss-swollen lips and more than one bruise decorating Kaijo’s captain’s throat. “Is Kise in?”

“Of course,” Kasamatsu nodded. “What’s this about?”

Aomine lowered his eyes. “I came… I came to apologise,” he admitted quietly. Kasamatsu could hardly believe his ears.

Kise, now wearing Kasamatsu’s basketball jersey, came to the front door and stopped when he saw Aomine.

“Aominecchi?”

“Kise,” Aomine stepped forward hesitantly. “Can I… could I come in?”

“I… of course,” Kise nodded and brushed Kasamatsu’s arm briefly as he led Aomine into the living room. “Can I get you a drink?”

“No. I… Kise, I want to say I’m sorry. No-,” he protested when the blond looked as if he were about to interrupt. “Let me finish. I don’t expect anything in return, you don’t have to forgive me. I was an asshole. To you. To everyone. I basically fucked up our relationship, and it’s all on me. I _didn’t_ think enough about you, you were right,” Aomine sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “And then when you were happy with Kasamatsu I just kept interfering, though I know I shouldn’t have. I just… I didn’t want to lose you, too.”

Kise’s eyes softened and Kasamatsu felt his stomach tighten. “Aominecchi,” he sighed. “Thank you. For apologising. And you couldn’t lose me. We’re friends. Well, if you want to be,” he added. “If I’m really honest, I think I knew it wouldn’t work out from the start. You love Kurokocchi too much, and I need too much. Well, more than you could provide. So we both fucked up. But it’s okay. I’m happy now,” he smiled softly at Kasamatsu and the knot in the older boy’s stomach disappeared as the warmth in the gold shone just for him. “And I hope you can be too.”

Aomine nodded hesitantly. “I’d like it if we could be friends.”

“Of course,” Kise smiled. “We had some good times, Aominecchi. We just weren’t meant to be forever.”

“And Kasamatsu, I’m sorry to you too,” Aomine added, turning towards the grey-eyed boy. “For what I said at Tetsu’s dinner way back. Sorry it’s taken me so long to apologise. It took me a while to get my shit together.”

“No worries,” Kasamatsu waved him off. “We’re good.”

“Thanks,” Aomine nodded. “Uh, sorry for interrupting,” he added, cheeks heating a little as he saw the state of the sofa and the random articles of clothing, including Kise’s t-shirt, that hadn’t been tidied up.

Kise flushed a little too. “Sorry. We weren’t exactly expecting visitors.”

“I’ll go,” Aomine said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe we could all hang out sometime? Play basketball or something?”

“That’d be good,” Kise agreed with a smile, smiling even brighter when Kasamatsu nodded with him. “I’ll text you?”

“Sure thing,” Aomine started to leave and Kise showed him out alone.

“I really am sorry, Kise,” Aomine murmured. “For everything. Ignoring you, just being a general asshole.”

“It’s alright, Aominecchi,” Kise said gently, touching Touo’s ace’s arm for a brief second. “I’m alright now. We’re friends. I think that’s all we probably could ever be.”

Aomine nodded and touched Kise’s hand quickly. “You were more than I deserved,” he admitted. “Thanks. For not giving me what I deserve for this.”

Kise shrugged. “I figure everyone needs a break now and then. If you need anything, my door’s always open.”

Aomine nodded and with a final goodbye, left the apartment less than fifteen minutes after he’d arrived.

Kise headed back to the sofa and flopped down next to Kasamatsu.

“You alright?” Kasamatsu murmured, turning to him.

Kise nodded. “I think I am,” he murmured. “It was good of him to apologise. It puts us back on more equal footing.”

Kasamatsu shifted so he was straddling Kise’s hips, cupping his face and meeting golden eyes that always sent rays of warmth through him.

“You know when you told me I came first?” Kasamatsu asked, out of the blue. Kise felt his stomach tighten. “I love you, Kise. You’re first for me, too. I should have said this before, and was going to before Aomine turned up. But now that he’s gone, and we’re alone, I wanted to tell you.”

Kise smiled brightly, his heart feeling light and fit to bursting at the same time.

“I really do love you,” Kasamatsu repeated helplessly, leaning down for a kiss. He had confessed, had laid all of his cards on the table, and only been accepted. Kise had been the only person outside of his family who had ever accepted him for his flaws, not just despite them, and he couldn’t love his blond more.

“I love you too,” Kise whispered back against his lips, pulling him close. “More than anything.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week later when Kuroko invited Kise over to dinner, along with the rest of the generation of miracles again, who were actually invited this time. It had been six months since the sheer disaster of taking Kasamatsu the first time, and Kise was more than just a little hesitant, but his boyfriend had also received an invite on his phone so Kise couldn’t avoid the topic.

“I think we should go. To Kuroko’s dinner, I mean,” Kasamatsu murmured that night, lying across Kise’s chest as they both tried to regain their breath.

“But…”

“Ryouta,” Kasamatsu leant up and kissed him softly. “They all need to know that this I’m serious about you, that they’re not going to scare me away that easily. And Aomine, however much he deserves it, needs to know that he didn’t fuck things up last week.”

“I know,” Kise agreed, closing his eyes and smoothing a hand up and down the bare skin of his lover’s back. “I just don’t want them to fuck this up any more. You mean too much to me. I can’t lose you now,” he whispered, sighing softly.

“You won’t,” he murmured back, warmed that his boyfriend only had his happiness in mind. “I told you, you’re not getting rid of me that easily. But Aomine needs to see us together again, after that debacle last week, to finally get it into his head. I know last time was a bit of a disaster, but we know what we’re walking into this time.”

Kise sighed, defeated. “Don’t leave my side?” he requested, not caring how needy he sounded.

“I’ll stick to you like glue,” steel grey eyes showed the promise seriously, fingers cupping his face gently. “Promise.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kasamatsu, although he’d confessed his love, was also wondering what else he could do to prove it to Kise. He, all things considered, didn’t think he’d done enough for all the blond that had done for him, though naturally Kise considered it to be the other way around.

The idea came to him suddenly one day when he was looking after Natsumi, Kise away for the night on a shoot in Kyoto, and he knew what he wanted to do.

\---------------------------------------------------

When Kise returned, Kasamatsu was already at his apartment, making dinner for the blond. Kise smiled, feeling special already, and leant over to kiss his boyfriend hello.

They settled down for dinner, and had just finished when Kasamatsu produced a small box with a bow around it and Kise’s heart shifted into overdrive.

“I know it’s only been six months,” Kasamatsu started, his own heart pounding. “And this is not a marriage proposal. But the story you read to Na-chan in the hospital got me thinking. So people know you’re mine, would you do me the honour of wearing this?”

He held out the small box, open, to show a silver ear piercing similar to the one Kise always wore, but this had a yellow gem and a slate-grey gem side by side on the curve of the piece, winking prettily under the lights.

Kise felt his eyes water and blinked the tears back desperately. “Of course,” he agreed, nodding enthusiastically. He’d work his way up to marriage, he thought secretly, now the idea had been planted in his head and thanks to the fact that the way Kasamatsu had said it indicated he wasn’t averse to the whole institution.

He took his old silver piercing out and handed it to Kasamatsu as he took the new one with trembling fingers and placed it in his ear. He couldn’t stop a smile.

“How does it look?” he asked.

“Good,” Kasamatsu smiled back. “But you know that anything looks good on you.”

Kise grinned. “So, what are you going to do to show people you’re mine?”

Kasamatsu held up the little silver earring he had taken from Kise before placing it carefully into the box. “I was thinking I could get my ear pierced with this?”

Kise couldn’t say why, but the idea of _his_ little silver loop in Kasamatsu’s sensitive, _sensitive_ ear sent a bolt of lust through him. He was nodding enthusiastically before he realised it.

Kasamatsu smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes, then. I’ll book an appointment sometime next week.”

Kise leant down and kissed his lover, pressing him back against the wall. The box that had held his earring fell to the floor, but neither of them noticed.

“I think,” Kise murmured, “In light of this, that we should probably start calling each other by our first names. All the time,” he clarified. “Not just in bed.”

Kasamatsu smiled against Kise’s lips. “Alright, Ryouta.”

“I really do love you, Yukio,” Kise said seriously, pulling back only enough to drown in slate-grey eyes.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last but one chapter!!! as if I got this far :')  
> thank you all for sticking with me/reading this! over 3,200 hits and 37 subscribers!!! :o I'm so ridiculously happy so thank youuuuu allllll <3 <3  
> last chapter will be uploaded asap <3


	24. Epilogue: dinner take two

It had been seven months or so since Yukio and Ryouta had started dating when they went back to Kagami’s on the sixth-month anniversary of the first disaster dinner.

Kise was feeling a little stiff, Kasamatsu had wanted to claim him a few times before they left for dinner, but had to grin at Kasamatsu’s self-satisfied expression. He was also feeling very, very pleasured and had voted for staying at home to revisit some of their fantasies again rather than putting themselves through this hell.

But, here they were, ringing the doorbell with a bottle of wine or two. As before, Momoi answered it and smiled at the two of them.

“Ki-chan! Kasamatsu-kun,” she smiled softly at the two of them.

They were greeted by enthusiastic barking and blue eyes that looked eerily familiar as they stepped into the lounge area where the rest of the generation of miracles were sitting around the table, in the same places they had been last time. Kise smiled and crouched down to greet Nigou, though not having to bend far as the puppy had grown an awful lot since Kise had last seen him.

“I thought you didn’t like dogs, Kagami?” Kasamatsu returned the red-head’s greeting from the kitchen.

Kagami leant against the doorframe and shrugged, spoon in hand as, again, amazing smells permeated the apartment from the kitchen. “Kuroko wouldn’t move in without him,” he jerked his chin towards Nigou, licking Kise’s face enthusiastically and making the blond laugh. “So I had no choice.”

“He was very good about it, really,” Kuroko murmured, coming out to offer the two a beer each. Kise passed him the wine in return.

“How’s your sister doing, Kasamatsu?” Kagami asked as he came out from the kitchen without the spoon and a can of beer in his hand instead.

“She’s good,” Kasamatsu nodded. “The cast came off last week and it looks like there’ll be no real lasting problems.”

“What happened?” Takao asked, looking concernedly at the two of them.

“She was hit by a car,” Kise replied for Kasamatsu as their fingers intertwined. “And broke her arm. But she’s fine now,” he added, squeezing his lover’s hand.

“Good,” Takao nodded. “Some people suck.”

Kise nodded and they both took their seats at the table, scooting their chairs closer to one another.

“Dinner will be ready in ten,” Kagami announced as he flopped down opposite Kuroko.

Conversation was a little strained as they all discussed basketball and their respective teams and training for the next few minutes. The atmosphere was _weird_. Not exactly tense, but not relaxed either, and it was putting Kasamatsu on edge.

“I’ll go get plates and stuff,” Kagami said. “Dinner will be done any second.”

“I’ll help,” Kasamatsu said, getting up from the table with Kagami, feeling slightly awkward despite Aomine not looking nearly as pissed off as last time.

Kagami grinned at him in the kitchen. “It’s kinda less tense than last time, and worse all at the same time,” he said exactly what Kasamatsu had been thinking. “Get Kise in here.”

Kise had been sitting awkwardly between everyone in silence, unable to meet Aomine’s eyes. Even Momoicchi was silent, which made everything so much worse.

“Ryouta, come help!” Yukio called from the kitchen, and Kise escaped gratefully into the sanctuary with his boyfriend and Kagami.

“ _Ryouta?”_ Akashi murmured, disbelieving, breaking the previous silence. “How presumptuous. I can’t believe Kise’s allowing it.”

Kuroko wisely said nothing, choosing instead to back away slowly into the kitchen with the others as the other miracles joined in the discussion of Kasamatsu’s use of Kise’s first name.

The conversation turned silent when they both walked out with plates between them and began placing them in front of the other guests. It quickly turned back to school and more basketball, as would be expected, as they all started to eat once Kagami had brought out the giant array of food he’d cooked.

\------------------------------

“That was delicious, Kagamicchi,” Kise smiled, leaning back in his chair as he finished his last mouthful. “I’ll probably have put on three pounds alone with that. My agency won’t be happy.”

Kagami scoffed. “Like Kasamatsu won’t work it back off you.”

Kise flushed. “Not like that!” Kagami protested as the rest of the miracles and their partners smiled knowingly. “I mean in practise, you dirty bastards.”

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko scolded him lightly, but Kagami only rolled his eyes and started to clear the rest of the empty plates.

Kise got up to help, waving Kasamatsu down. But he was only in the kitchen for five minutes when Kise realised it was awkwardly silent around the table again.

“Yukio,” Kise yelled. “Come help!”

Just as grateful as Kise had been earlier for the summons, Kasamatsu also escaped into the kitchen. Kise laughed as he kissed him lightly, gesturing for him to sit at the table with Kuroko, who’d helped to carry in the last of the plates and then just sat down, looking exhausted. To be fair, the shadow had helped carry most of the conversation this evening, along with Momoi, which was unusual for him.

Confused for a second, but then realising Kise had just saved him, he shot his lover a grateful look and settled at the counter, accepting the beer Kagami slid his way.

After a reasonable five minute wait to just relax again and pretend that they’d been doing the washing up, Kise helped to carry out dessert and Kasamatsu brought more plates.

They ate in a slightly more comfortable silence, a few remarks on the cake, mostly by Murasakibara who ate more than his fair share, but no-one was really in the mood to complain about the tall purple-haired giant. Especially not as Himuro was sitting opposite his Yosen partner and giving him loving looks, which every now and then he would actually _return_. It was somewhat terrifying. As was Midorima, who had barely said any scathing remarks to Takao in return for all of his teasing today, indicating that the hawk-eyed point guard had actually confessed, and Midorima had taken it well. Which was also vaguely alarming.

“You’ve changed your piercing,” Aomine said unexpectedly at some point during the meal, causing everyone’s attention to switch to the two of them.

Kise’s fingers automatically went to his ear, fingers rubbing over the little two gems in the piercing. It brought him comfort, and had developed into somewhat of a habit over the last two weeks or so.

“Yeah,” Kise shrugged. “And Yukio got his ear pierced,” he grinned at his boyfriend, who also automatically fiddled with Kise’s old piercing in his ear, which he’d done just two days after Kise had accepted his earring.

“That’s so cute,” Momoi gushed, but her smile was real. “They match both your eyes,” Momoi sighed. “So romantic.”

“It was Yukio’s idea,” Kise added in gently.

“It looks good,” Aomine complimented him and Kise smiled back, pleased that Aomine really had seemed to put everything behind him, and that there was an indication that they _could_ be friends, despite everything before.

“Thanks,” he smiled, nodding his head slightly and he was aware of everyone else practically gaping at the two of them.

However, no-one said anything and went back to finishing their cakes.

\------------------------------

The dinner ended without any real fanfare. All of the generation of miracles weren’t _subdued_ exactly, but definitely not who they had once been. It could have possibly even been called friendly, this meal between all of them.

Kise and Kasamatsu, like before, were the last couple to leave after finishing helping Kuroko and Kagami clean up, since the others had all conveniently left before they could be roped into it.

“I’m glad everything’s been resolved,” Kuroko said as Seirin’s shadow and light showed Kaijo’s to the door. “With Aomine. And your sister,” he added to Kasamatsu.

Kise smiled at his old teammate. “Me too,” he replied, squeezing Kasamatsu’s hand. “Thank you again Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi. We’ll have to have you over sometime to repay you.”

“Anytime,” Kagami agreed with a grin. “Get home safe.”

“I’m glad everything’s worked out this way,” Kise admitted as they started the walk home hand in hand. It was only half an hour away, and a nice night. “Thank you, Yukio, for being so patient. For everything.”

“I love you,” was all Kasamatsu said, and it explained everything.

Kise smiled. It might have been ridiculously cheesy, and coming from anyone else he’d have laughed outright. But from Kasamatsu, it meant the world, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you too. Here’s to a long life together,” Kise murmured, lifting Kasamatsu’s hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

“I’ll agree to that,” Kasamatsu grinned. “But I’ll show you my incentive at home.”

Kise laughed, his heart full and feeling as free and as open as the night sky above them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's overrrr. (both cries and laughs)
> 
> thanks to everyone who stuck with me as I wrote this, and for those who subscribed/bookmarked/gave kudos. this is the first long story I've ever actually finished and while I know it could be better, I'm happy with my first attempt :D  
> and for those of you who read this now it's completed, thanks for reading all the way to the end ^.^
> 
> I've just started two new fics that look like they might be multi-chaptered, so hopefully I'll be able to upload something else new soon :D  
> Thanks again!! <3 <3 <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [locker room confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163510) by [vending_machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine)




End file.
